The Broken Path
by Dream Cager
Summary: It's Haruhi and the twins' senior year at Ouran and Kaoru is desperate to keep his perfect world from falling apart, even if it means sacrificing his own happiness. Can he truly live without love or will he choose the alternative? KaoHaru
1. Prologue: Another Pack of Cards

**Author**: DreamCager

**Title**: The Broken Path

**Date**: 11/12/06 begun

**Rating**: PG

**Genre**: Romance, bits of angst here and there

**Pairings**: HaruhixKaoru (gasp A forbidden _straight_ pair!)

**Disclaimer**: If anyone were to confuse me with Bisco Hatori then something must be wrong. I don't think I look much like BONES production company either... (i.e. Not mine)

**Reason**: Because I've had this one in my mind for quite a while. Hope you all like this story, despite its unpopular pairing. For those of you who are eccentrics like me and think HaruhixKaoru could happen, this is my shout out to you!

**Problems:** This may be a bit OOC. I like to keep as close to the original characters as I can when I write fanfics but sometimes OOCness can't be avoided. I'm introducing some original characters too (hence the title) so they may be a bit under-developed--I'll remedy that in later chapters.

**Notes**: My knowledge of Ouran up to this point consists of the anime's season 1 and up to volume 7 in the manga. This story begins near the end of Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi's senior year at Ouran Academy. This means Honey, Mori, Kyouya and Tamaki are all now alumni but they _are_ still going to be characters--just not constant characters! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be stoically ignored. Believe me when I say I'm fire-proof. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this fic.

**The Broke Path**

**Prologue**

**Another Pack of Cards**

_ "We were strikin' matches just to watch 'em burn..." _

Kenny Chesney, _Young _

"_Ha_-ruhi!" cried the twins as they assaulted their female, cross-dressing classmate.

Their arms holding her tightly between them, Fujioka Haruhi no longer struggled to disentangle herself as she may have once had. The Hitachiin brothers had greeted her in this fashion for years now and she had learned to deal with it. It was the days when they didn't sling their arms around her neck that she worried.

"You two," muttered Haruhi but where annoyance would have once threaded her voice there was now a gentle fondness. "Will you ever change?"

"Never!" they intoned, grins plastered across their cat-like faces.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop wasting time," sighed the Host Club's Vice-President as he strolled up to the clump of seniors, his pen poised over an ominous black notepad.

Pen still in hand, the boy reached up and pulled his thin-rimmed glasses down, gazing over at the group with a slightly impatient stare. However, his light brown eyes held a secret amusement deep within them as though he were harboring some inner joke deep inside.

"You wouldn't want me to call _Onii-chan_ and tell him of your lack of club initiative, would you?"

"Don't be threatening us with Kyouya-sempai, Reiji," droned the twins.

"He doesn't care what we do...," began Hikaru.

"...as long as we don't bankrupt the club," finished Kaoru.

"Then maybe I should give Suou-sempai a call. He would be ever so delighted to know you two are as unscrupulous as usual."

The junior's voice no longer held any sense of humor. The twins only smiled at his efforts and Haruhi sighed, wondering why the kid even tried to be as intimidating as Kyouya-sempai.

"_Tono_ is 'roughing it' in the mountains right now with Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai, trying to get in touch with his inner Buddha," said Kaoru in way of explanation for their lack of fear, though they wouldn't have been afraid of Tamaki either way. "He won't have any cell phone service for a while."

"Besides," snickered the older twin as he nuzzled Haruhi's neck, his eyes shinning playfully, "what _tono_ doesn't know won't hurt him."

Reiji looked as though he was going to shoot out a barbed retort but the sound of the door opening behind them silenced him.

"Sorry I'm late," sighed the bored voice of the red-head who entered, his eyes closed lazily. "I was jus-**MAH**!"

The boy quickly turned and slammed the door shut behind him, scrambling to get it locked. Once the door was firmly bolted the yakuza-style Senior marched over to the rest of the hosts, locking his blazing eyes onto the friendly trio.

"Hitachiins, what are you doing?" demanded Kasanoda spearing them both with his gaze. "F-fujioka cannot let her secret be made known! How can we hide her true self if you two do these things when the door isn't even locked?"

"_Baka!_ If you came on time we wouldn't have left the door unlocked for everyone to worry about!" snapped back Hikaru, who was never one to accept the blame for anything.

"Hikaru!" growled the yakuza heir, his eyes white-hot with anger as he rounded on the older Hitachiin.

Both boys locked angry glares and Haruhi stiffened, her eyes wide as she saw two of her friends bare their teeth at one another. Before she could say anything to smooth things over she felt Kaoru's arm leave her and reach out to the other boys. All eyes turned to him in surprise. A small, apologetic smile crossed the younger twin's lips as he placed a soothing hand on Kasanoda's shoulder, relieving some of the D-class senior's anger.

"_Gomen-nasai_, Kasanoda-kun," voiced Kaoru softly. "You're right. We should be more careful when it comes to Haruhi. It wouldn't be good for any of us if her identity were exposed."

"Kaoru!" gasped Hikaru looking ticked that his brother had sided with Kasanoda.

"It's true, Hikaru," insisted Kaoru simply as he turned back to his brother. "We should be more careful from now on. Graduation is only in a few months but that's no reason for us to let our guard down. Reiji is right also--no more goofing off."

"K-k-kaoru-sempai!" gasped Reiji his young face lighting up.

Kaoru gave him a grin.

"Okay everyone," Kaoru began as he turned to face them all, "our guests will be arriving soon so I need you all to work double-time today. Hikaru, Haruhi, get our costumes ready. Bossa-nova-kun, ready the tea sets. Hop to it!"

Kasanoda, calmed by Kaoru's sensitive demeanor, set to work without a word. Hikaru had a stubborn look on his face but Haruhi pulled him along with her to gather up their costumes. She had a smile on her face.

_She enjoys the club now_, thought Kaoru as he gazed after them both fondly. _After all the crap we've put her through she really likes the Host Club... or, at least it isn't just an unpleasant way to pay off a debt._

He chuckled and turned his attention to the younger boy next to him. He frowned, suddenly realizing one of their number was absent.

"Hey, where's Shiro?"

"Oh! About that..."

Reiji scrambled through his notes frantically and the younger Hitachiin wondered how he'd ever get over the fact that Kyouya had chosen this commoner to be the next Host Club VP.

"Ah, yes!" exclaimed Reiji with only a hint of relief in his voice. "Shiro called and informed me that he would miss the first hour of club today due to a make-up test for the day he was ill."

"Well, that's not good," muttered Kaoru as he raked his brain for a possible solution to being down one host. "Let's see, we'll... offer his customers advance tickets to our dinner party next month."

"Great idea!" praised the junior as he made a note of the decision. "I'll make sure they get seats next to his place at the piano."

Kaoru smiled after him before moving to help Kasanoda set up the area. The work of the Ouran High School Host Club President was never done.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** This chapter... yeah, I basically hated it. I just needed to get the characters and some of the newer info in first but I couldn't figure out an interesting way to do it. Sorry all. --;; It will be better for chapter 1, believe me.

Anyway, what do you all think of the new character Reiji and having Kasanoda and Shiro in the Host Club? I'll get to _why_ later--I'm not terrible enough just to throw in random characters without reason. Still, any feedback you can provide on first impressions are good. Oh, and Reiji isn't in any way related to Kyouya. In Japan many younger kids often refer to older kids they look up to as _Onii-chan_ and _Onee-chan_ (big brother and big sister) but this is often seen more in young children.

And what about Kaoru as the Host Club's President? ;; I know, he and Haruhi are the main characters in this fic but that's not why I chose him for that position. He's the only one who can really fill it when you see my cast, though. Hikaru is too hot-headed for the position, Haruhi, though she likes the club now, would push her Club duties behind her and all the others are too new to the Club or hold different positions. That's my opinion anyway...

As for italics, I only italicized full Japanese words this time and left the honorifics alone. I think I'll continue to do that too...

So, yeah, reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Bring it on!


	2. A Complicated Mosaic

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Ha, yeah right! Like I could ever be the great Bisco Hatori, or run BONES. Yeah, even I'm not that delusional...

**Problems:** This may be a bit OOC. shrugs It _is_ fanfiction.

**Notes**: Any kind of comment is welcome. Don't worry, you won't hurt my feelings.

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 1**

**A Complicated Mosaic**

_"Now it's sunny with a high of seventy-five _

_Since you took my heavy heart and made it light..." _

Relient K_, High of '75 _

Kaoru loved his brother. Hikaru was his twin--they had been born together and before that they had been one. Their bond was so great that they had defied anyone else from getting close to them. Together, under some unspoken pact, they had built a shell around themselves, a shell that hardened with each confused or frustrated look they received from those who just didn't understand.

Then Haruhi had come into their lives...

* * *

A melancholy feeling fell across Kaoru that day, something that had happened often this last year at Ouran Academy. The days just seemed to float by, quick and hazy, like an ever-present dream. Sometimes, despite how fast the days went, it felt like the world was standing still and no matter what, this was all that life would ever be. Day in, day out. The monotony of it all was agonizing and pleasant all at once. 

_All a part of growing up, I supposed..._ thought the Host Club President as he allowed his eyes to travel the full extent of the music room.

Besides the gnawing anxiety that always hid along the fringes of his subconscious, he felt at peace today. Kaoru could go for days gliding on the same emotions without too much fretting but the fact was there was a big problem looming before him that he just could not seem to overcome.

He refused to think about it. Instead, he surveyed the area and dwelt on the present.

Across the room nearest the doorway was Utomi Reiji, Vice President of the Host Club and resident cool type. He chatted casually with a few of their customers while scribbling notes down onto his notepad. Large gold bracelets glinted off his wrists, banging against his thin forearms and moving with each graceful stroke of his hands. Their theme that day was ancient Egypt therefore jewelry and makeup adorned every member of the club that day, as well as Egyptian-style clothing and sandals. Reiji especially look the part with his long, black hair and darkly tanned skin. Only his eyes, which were a very light brown and hidden behind his sharp glasses, kept all who looked at him from feeling like they were in the wrong epoch.

Reiji was a very lucky find indeed for the Host Club. Being the second scholarship student to arrive at Ouran it was amazing that he had even taken the time to be in the Host Club for, unlike Haruhi, he had not been drafted into it through debt. Instead, he had joined on his own. It was plain from the very beginning that he worshiped Kyouya. The older boy had found the commoner's praise patronizing at first and repaid it with scorn until only a few weeks before last year's graduation. Reiji had been verbally abused by some other freshmen about his lineage and Kyouya had only been trying to protect the Host Club's image when he stood up for the boy. Reiji, on the other hand, had not seen it that way.

That was the day he had first called Kyouya _'Onii-chan'_. That was the day Kyouya announced he would be leaving the position of Vice President open _only_ to Utomi Reiji.

A sudden crash and a screech brought Kaoru's eyes to a far corner of the music room. A girl was standing up from her seat, her face flushed, while Kasanoda scrambled to pick up the broken teacup he had, apparently, knocked over. His face was a darker shade than even hers and his once-perfectly straight black wig was now in complete disarray. The other girls who were sharing the table exchanged glances and whispered amongst themselves, giggling all the while.

"_G-g-gomen, h-hime-san_," stuttered the red head as he tried to clean up his. "I-I-I'll fix this. Don't worry."

Kasanoda Ritsu had been a very interesting addition to their little family. In fact, when he had volunteered to join the Host Club the year before there had been quite a bit of skepticism from both the Hitachiin brothers. When Kasanoda explained to them, face dark as a rose, that he planned to watch over Haruhi as Morinozuka Takashi once had they both agreed that a new wild type would be welcome, even if it was someone who still had a crush on Haruhi.

"You're so clumsy, Ritsu-kun," giggled the standing girl.

Kasanoda, pulling a strand of black hair out of his eyes, looked up at her and muttered another apology. All the girls around him erupted into shouts of _'kawaii!'_ making him turn even darker. Kaoru almost laughed at the sight. Their wild type was much different than the last. Where Mori was stoic and seemingly unemotional Kasanoda was open and passionate. He was also constantly clumsy. Mori had only been awkward when he was worried about Honey.

Finally, Kaoru's gaze moved away from the bashful host to the youngest of their group, Takaouji Shiro. He was at the piano, the only host not draped in ancient Egyptian vogue and playing something from Chopin--not really helping to compliment their theme for the day. Kaoru grinned.

_Never was one to really keep to the rules_, thought the senior.

Though still only a Junior High student, Shiro had gained permission to join as a full member at the High School Host Club. He had never much liked the rigorous training the Classical Music Club imposed on him but he never said he would give up the piano. In fact, that was his best selling point. Mostly the girls who designated him liked the calming aura he seemed to exude while he played the piano. He still retained a slight lolita quality about him and the contradiction it held against his serious posture at the piano attracted all types of girls.

"Kaoru! Wake up!"

Kaoru started as he heard his brother call his name and a hand was waved furiously in front of his face. His twin laughed and the girls around them both giggled. Kaoru forced a blush and blinked sheepishly, playing the part up. Both of them looked positively cat-like in their costumes, their makeup adding even more angle to their shapely faces.

"You looked so funny, Kaoru-kun!"

"Do you always smile like that when you daydream?"

"You'll have to forgive him, ladies," Hikaru chuckled unrepentantly. "Kaoru is never completely _all there_. Sometimes, when we're at home, he'll be staring off at nothing for hours with the same silly look on his face."

"Hikaru, how could you!" cried Kaoru catching on without missing a beat. "You're so unfair! Always telling things you _know_ I'm embarrassed about."

Kaoru turned away from the group, striking his most dejected pose. He could hear the girls behind him all whisper in regret for their giggles and also their light gasps when Hikaru reached his arms around the younger twin, pulling Kaoru's bare back to his chest. Hikaru had his lips near Kaoru's ear where he whispered none too softly his apology, adding that he was only jealous that Kaoru's attention had been averted, even just for a moment, away from himself.

_Great job, Hikaru_, Kaoru silently praised his twin when he heard the girls absolutely swooning over their act.

Sincere as he was about being proud of their performance Kaoru was also thankful for the view he was at last allowed of the final member of their group. Haruhi's table was the only one situated behind that of the Hitachiins'. They had a difficult time finding an appropriate Egyptian cosplay to match her that didn't show off her womanly features. They had eventually decided on a girl costume but one that didn't allow any girls to see something unexpected. Though still having not graduated from an A-cup Haruhi was still a girl with parts to match. Kaoru, however, would not have her any other way.

_That_ was his problem.

* * *

Kaoru flopped down lazily onto one of the chairs situated around the piano. Shiro had continued to play even after Reiji had announced the end of club activities and began to usher the girls out the door. Seeking a respite from the busy day, Kaoru found himself closing his eyes and relaxing into the soothing lullaby the child played. Despite his lack of experiencing any actual rigorous activity he felt physically tired. 

_Maybe I'm not getting enough iron or something_, he thought and felt a wave of irritation at his own comment.

Opening his eyes Kaoru spied Haruhi at the door, waving away a few of her last customers and asking them to come again some day. All his irritation seemed to drain away at the sight of her smiling face and he couldn't help smiling himself.

_Thank you for your smile, Haruhi. I love to see you happy._

Kaoru quickly averted his eyes when she turned around, pretending to stare out the window and trying to look bored. He heard a door close and turned back to the room. Haruhi had apparently gone into the other room to change because Kasanoda was standing with his back against the dressing room door, a scowl on his face that dared anyone to try and get past him. Since he had joined the club he had taken that position at the door whenever Haruhi entered. He was her ever-faithful watchdog. Kaoru was sure she was too dense to even notice the boy's over-attentiveness.

That was just one aspect about Haruhi that Kaoru seemed to have the hardest time deciding his feelings over. Her lack of awareness of those with feelings for her could be both a blessing and a pain. It was agonizing for Hitachiin Kaoru that she so easily missed the love he had for her as a woman. Or, that is, it had been, and only for a very brief instant.

Love was a very taxing emotion to tackle when it came to the Hitachiin brothers. Their closed emotional boundaries had been so thickly constructed over the years of their childhood that neither of them had ever thought of one day falling in love with a woman and wanting to spend their lives with her. They believed themselves to be only loved by one another for the rest of their lives, to mature together, live together and grow old together. It was their secret wish never to leave one another or have the other leave them. It was a promise they had made to one another so long ago they didn't even remember if it was real or not.

_I fell in love with her without realizing it_, mused Kaoru letting his head fall back against the couch's frame. _It's best she never knows..._

He stared at the crystal chandelier above him. It was unlit but the crystal still reflected the light coming in from the windows. He could see dust particles flying through the reflected sunbeams. The room fell quiet for a moment before Shiro shuffled through his music and once again started to play.

Hikaru sat down beside him and Kaoru smiled. He had an idea.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** Meh. This turned out to be mostly just another introduction chapter. More introduction to plot and slightly more in-depth with characters. sigh I _really_ don't like how this is going. Here's to hoping it gets better. Really, my favorite part of this chapter was the last paragraph. It makes me smile every time I read it.

No real deep angsting yet but I hope you can sense a real battle about to ensue. evil grin... but, you know, this makes me think I probably should actually call this a HikaruxKaoruxHaruhi fic, even though it is not really HikaruxKaoru. It just sounds like is a lot of the time because I have a hard time myself trying to separate the twins. Let's see if I can pull this off.

Did you enjoy the idea of an Egyptian cosplay? Personally, I think Honey would have been cute to see dressed up as a Pharaoh or something. Too bad he's already graduated. I like having Kasanoda as my wild type. He's a fun character.

Did you like how I began and ended the chapter with basically the same feel to it? It's essay writing come back to haunt me. shivers College is not good for my psyche.

Erm, anyway, reviews would be lovely. I'll try to have the next chapter up by or before next week. laughs Yeah, right. Here's to hoping...


	3. Mine Own Love

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: -coughs- I will forgive you. No, don't even try to apologize! I never wanted to be Bisco Hatori anyway! BONES doesn't deserve me either! pouts

**Problems:** Ah, the rampant OOCness of it all. Someone should shoot me now before I make all fangirls gouge out their eyes in pain.

**Notes**: Ah, I seem to be getting more responses. It's very nice. Please keep on giving feedback. I love it! Flames are enjoyed too, you know. I would almost consider myself a pyromaniac (if only you could see how true this really is). All thoughts and Japanese phrases and words (excluding honorifics) are in _italics_.

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 2**

**Mine Own Love**

_"Demo hitomi ni utsurunowa yurameite iru kimi no katachi..." _

_"_But the only thing I can see is the wavering shape of you_..." _

_Shuffle!_ Ending Theme, _innocence_

Kaoru believed love was sacred, something to be cherished. It seemed a little out of character for him to think this way but it was true. For so long he only had his brother. Then they had met Tamaki and their lives had been thrust into the chaotic world of hosting, an activity that both twins had found themselves enjoying. That was about the time he had begun to feel the first flutterings of feelings outside of those he had for Hikaru.

Still, Kaoru knew the truth. He had realized it long before meeting Haruhi.

Love is like a butterfly--small, frail, fleeting, unsteady. People see bits of it all the time. It whisks past them, the bright colors of its wings catching their eyes. They reach out to grab it. They want to hold it, possess it, but before their hands can fully grasp it the butterfly jets past. It then flies off at alarming speeds. In the end it seems like it was only a dream to begin with.

Kaoru knew, as long as he didn't grasp foolishly, his love would stay near him, but he would still never know the joy of holding it in his hands. It was a troubling problem he had. It hurt him but he came to a decision after he had weighed all the costs.

He was not willing to risk it.

* * *

Kaoru threw his arm around his twin's shoulders casually, relaxing against the couch's soft, cushioned surface. Hikaru regarded Kaoru lazily out of the corning of his eye and received a wide grin.

_Sometimes a little meddling is all it takes_, Kaoru thought to himself even as he set his plan into motion.

"Hikaru, how do you think you did on the history exam today?"

Hikaru grunted and shrugged in response to the younger Hitachiin's question. Kaoru's grin, as far-stretched as it was, had widened to a dangerous length. Shiro moved onto a harsher piece, something darker that Kaoru did not recognize. He felt that it fit Hikaru's mood just about then, uncaring and temperamental.

"I was sure that was the case," sighed Kaoru.

Hikaru gave him an irritated look but Kaoru just laughed.

"You've got to get your grades up, Hikaru, or else _Okaa-san_ won't be very pleased."

"Worry about your own test grades, Kaoru," muttered Hikaru turning to fully look at his brother. "You study just as much as I do so we should be making the same grades."

He looked truly annoyed.

"Ah, but you're wrong there, dear Hikaru."

Reiji closed the entranceway door then and walked to his desk, opening up his laptop to finish up his notes on the Club's success that day.

Kaoru gave his brother a small smile, his eyes softening as his teasing look became true concern.

"I may have my books open just as much as you do but you, on the other hand, tend to let yourself become distracted a little too much. Isn't that right? You don't get as much studying done as me."

Hikaru turned his face away, trying to look unconcerned but Kaoru could tell he was still angry with him. No, angry was not the word, or rather, his anger was not directed at Kaoru but at the truth behind Kaoru's words.

"You really should get your grades up. _Okaa-san_ would like to have both of us graduate on time."

"I don't care about schoolwork, you know that, Kaoru," growled Hikaru, refused to look up just yet.

Kadanoda gave a sudden shout just then before jumping away from the dressing room door, which he had been leaning on to 'protect Fujioka from shameless eyes.' The twins suddenly found their attention drawn that way. Haruhi at that moment emerged, her Egyptian attire replaced by the same school uniform she had worn since freshman year. She was smiling at Kasanoda as she asked him, like every day after finding him just outside the door, why he looked so startled.

_That girl really is dense._

Both Hitachiins' thoughts were following the same line. Kaoru was the first to regain his composure and he continued with his battle plan, striking the first blow.

"Maybe you should get a tutor," sighed Kaoru whimsically.

"_Baka_!" cried Hikaru, his eyes darting to the identical pair that was so near him. "I don't need a lame _gariben_ hanging around me! Besides, the test is already past! There would be no point."

_Still the same passionate fear, Hikaru?_ thought Kaoru with an inward sigh.

"What's the problem, Hikaru? Kaoru?" came a sudden, curious voice bringing both Hitachiins' eyes to the source before them.

Kaoru did not even need to hear her voice to know she was the one so near the two of them now. Haruhi was so easy for him to predict... most of the time. There were moments when she did things that were absolutely spontaneous and very different from her normal behavior, almost contradictory to her nature. Of course, that wasn't a frequent occurrence.

Smiling softly, Kaoru silently congratulated himself on how well his strategy was working. Part one was still not yet complete, however...

"Ah, Haruhi, Hikaru is just too nervous to get a tutor to help him with history class. He's failing rather miserably, really, because he doesn't study enough."

"Really?" Haruhi asked with surprise, her eyes widening slightly as she turned to regard the older Hitachiin. "History is such a fun subject, though."

"_Th-that's not it!_" cried out Hikaru standing and turning red all at once.

The girl seemed startled by his sudden outburst. Kasanoda, who had moved into the changing room after Haruhi, stuck his head out of the room looking quite bewildered. Reiji stopped his typing and looked up pulling his glassed down his nose a little as he gazed across the room at them. Kaoru allowed himself a small frown, hiding his calculating thoughts. The youngest host was the only one uninterested enough to remain unaffected and he continued on playing his piano skillfully. Kaoru wasn't surprised by his unresponsiveness. He presumed Shiro probably just didn't care about the troubles of the older hosts.

Hikaru seemed to just then realize how loud he had really been and his cheeks darkened just a little more. He looked down at the floor as he ground out his next words angrily.

"I just... don't care about that stuff. I'm better with numbers, anyway."

"I suggested he get a tutor," continued Kaoru, unrelenting. "That's all. He needs to get his grades up."

"But the test is over, Kaoru," sighed Hikaru who looked quite tired of the argument. "There isn't any point to me studying for an exam that's already over."

"Surely... there will be a make-up exam?" mused Haruhi, her finger coming up to tap her chin thoughtfully. "Or even something extra credit you could probably do to make up for the lost points?"

Her eyes were closed and her brow was creased as she mulled over her own words. Kaoru thought she looked very cute just then but refused to dwell on it. Instead, he suddenly smiled.

"I have an idea! Why don't you tutor him, Haruhi?"

Both Hikaru and Haruhi started, their gazes suddenly drawn to one another. Kaoru stood up, a grin spreading over his face as he threw his arm around his brother once again, his other arm gripping Haruhi's shoulder lightly and pulling her towards the two of them.

"You enjoy history, right, Haruhi?" he questioned almost playfully. "I'm sure you could come up with a way to make history fun for Hikaru."

"What!" exclaimed Hikaru and he reddened even more.

"Huh?" mumbled Haruhi as she blinked in surprise.

"F-f-fujioka!" gasped Kasanoda suddenly appearing at their sides.

The fourth senior had not quite finished changing when he rushed over to them. As a result his shirt was partially unbuttoned and his red hair, now only half-covered by the black wig, stuck out at odd angles giving him an untamed appearance. His face was flushed slight, and he seemed a little embarrassed but mostly angry.

"Fujioka, I feel that Kaoru was making an obscene request just now."

"I wasn't implying anything perverted like you have, Bossa-nova-kun!" gasped Kaoru, his cool composure shattering.

_I didn't count on any other members interfering with my plan..._

"Oh, I don't think he meant anything like that, Casanova-kun," chuckled Haruhi softly, easing the tension as suddenly as it had appeared. She smiled at him and continued, "If Hikaru really needs my help then I should try my best to help him. I thought maybe it would be bothersome at first since I need to do some chores around the house as well today but I want Hikaru to succeed just as much as anyone. If my tutoring assists him in accomplish something in class then I should help him as much as I can."

Kaoru, relaxing inwardly, felt his brother suddenly calm.

"Haruhi..." the older twin muttered in a soft, almost imperceptible voice.

"Fujioka," sighed Kasanoda looking a little downcast but much calmer than he had been before.

Without any warning, Haruhi suddenly turned to the yakuza heir and, much to everyone's amazement, began to button up his white shirt. All senior boys went red but with different emotions surging through them. Haruhi's brows were once again knit with concern and Kaoru felt his heart tighten with an emotion he refused to acknowledge.

"You shouldn't go around like this with the weather starting to cool," Haruhi explained as she reached the top button. "You'll catch a cold, Casanova-kun."

"_Arigato_, Fujioka," was the boy's whispered reply, not stuttering for once but nearing a shade of purple.

"Erm, yes," coughed Kaoru diverting the girl's attention back to himself and his twin.

Reaching forward, the younger Hitachiin grasped Haruhi's wrist and pulled her and Hikaru up to the third music room's entrance, basically dragging them in his hurry. Kasanoda, surprised by the sudden change, was too bewildered to go after them.

"Well, as you said, you have chores to do at home today, Haruhi," Kaoru was saying as he thrust them out the door. He affected his best authoritative voice, something Reiji playfully called his 'club president tone', continuing, "You need to get to studying quickly and should stay away from all distractions. Hikaru, go with Haruhi to her house and study as best as you can. Haruhi, try to grind some knowledge into that stubborn skull of his. That's all. Just do your best."

Both his twin and Haruhi gave him baffled looks, their mouths open but not making a sound. Kaoru gave them a wave.

"_Ja ne_."

He slammed the double-doors shut, leaning his head against them with a sigh. Small beads of sweat that he hadn't noticed until then were cool on his warm forehead. His back muscled ached, especially around his shoulder blades.

_That was a close one... It almost didn't work, _thought Kaoru before pushing himself away from the door.

"Kaoru," muttered Kasanoda appearing beside the other boy, "are you sure Hikaru is just--"

"Don't worry, Kasanoda-kun," chuckled Kaoru with a genuine smile, knowing his brother was way too boneheaded to realize his own feelings yet. "Hikaru really does need to get his grades up, especially in history and English_. Okaa-san_ has never been very upset about our grades since we tend to coast on average but if one of us were to fail a grade she would not be too pleased. You understand, right?"

Kaoru clapped the other boy on the shoulder and he noticed the yakuza's stance relaxed greatly. He even saw a small smile come to Kasanoda's lips for a moment.

"Well," yawned Reiji suddenly, raised his arms above his head in a stretch, "I'm done for today. We were quite productive. _Onii-chan's_ notes have been quite helpful, especially about the part on showing skin. It really drives those girls wild."

The junior laughed as he closed his laptop, moving on to the dressing room to change back into uniform. However, just before he went inside he turned to the last two seniors in the room and gave them a smile.

"Don't forget to clean up the tea sets before you leave, senpais. And don't leave Shiro alone here again, Kasanoda-senpai. He said he didn't lock up yesterday because he was trying to keep up with you."

And with that, Reiji disappeared through the door. Kaoru, feeling he had done enough meddling for one day, did not ask Kasanoda why Shiro had to leave with him in the first place. Instead, he motioned for the D-class senior to help him and began to gather up teacups.

As Kasanoda moved to clear tables father back in the music room Kaoru began to gather the cups at the tables situated around Shiro's piano. The boy never looked up from his music but surprised Kaoru by speaking up,

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kaoru-sempai."

Not looking up from the brightly painted cup in his hand, Kaoru replied, "I don't know what you're talking about, Shiro-kun."

Shiro was now playing a slower piece, its melody holding a somber quality. His hands moving expertly over the keys, he hit the notes with perfect timing. He never missed a beat. He continued with what he was saying as if he hadn't heard Kaoru speak at all.

"It looks like to me that you are only setting yourself up for some hurt in the end. Have you thought out what you're doing?"

Kaoru didn't respond this time.

Shiro's playing stopped after a few minutes of tense silence between the two. He pushed the piano seat back and began to gather up his scores, placing them in a folder he always kept them in.

"That was a rather sloppy conclusion, though," condemned Shiro matter-of-factly once he had straightened up. "I'd be surprised if they didn't notice how strange you were acting near the end there."

"Well, at least they've gone together," Kaoru said, finally recognizing that he would never convince the younger boy he was wrong. "That was the most important measure."

"But, are you sure you want this, Kaoru?"

Hitachiin Kaoru turned to look straight into the eyes of the junior high student. He didn't answer because he didn't need to. He had made his decision.

* * *

The silence on the limo ride home without Hikaru was deafening.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** Hey all! What's up? I really hoped you enjoyed this installment of _The Broken Path_. I was wondering what you all think of the current style I'm using to tell the story, starting with a little of Kaoru's unconscious thoughts, building on them, before starting into the actual story. Also, do you mind how I show what else is happening in the room without really contributing to the story? I hope it's not annoying. I'm just trying to make it seem more real. It helps me to orient myself with what is happening in the setting.

For any of you who may be wondering where my butterfly analogy came from, just watch the Opening Theme song. I'm sure you'll see it.

I was originally going to write the story to make Hikaru having trouble in chemistry since I have always felt that science classes, especially chem classes, tend to be quite demanding on most high school students. Then I thought I had better check the back of Vol. 1 of the manga to see his stats. Surprise, surprise, surprise--one of Hikaru's favorite subjects is chemistry! It was a little annoying but I think I recovered good with history. It's one of Haruhi favorite subject, so Kaoru's plan worked out great.

Sorry about the slightly sad ending there, too. It will come back up to pace a bit in the next chapter... or the one after that. I'm thinking the next chapter will actually be a little short, though. Anyway, make sure to leave a good-sized review for me. You know I enjoy them all!


	4. Heroes

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't want it, just dream it, neh? It all belongs to Bisco and BONES.

**Problems:** It's OOC but who cares? Don't blame me for the simple fallacies of fanfiction. And just today I noticed that chapters 1 and 2 were labeled 'Barrier of Glass' rather than 'The Broken Path.' Sorry about this, I will be fixing this very soon.

**Notes**: Remember, not all italicized words are emphasized! They also point out thoughts and Japanese words, excluding honorifics. All comments are welcome, including flames. I really couldn't care either way. Feedback--anything that lets me know people are reading this--really is appreciated.

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 3**

**Heroes**

_"Don't blame your doubt if you hate belief, _

_Don't even blame your pain..." _

The Waiting, _Put the Blame on Me _

Kaoru knew his fear was irrational. He wouldn't literally die if he never saw Haruhi again but every time he thought of her possibly exiting his life he felt a small ache in his chest. It felt like loneliness, a feeling he thought he had grown used to as a child.

Growing up with Hikaru was lonely but had never been boring. They were constantly trying out new things, even if that meant getting into trouble or hurting someone else. They didn't care. Life was whatever they could make out of it.

Still, nothing had seemed fulfilling. But they had each other and that was all that mattered.

As a result of their selfish co-dependence, Kaoru kept his deepest priority to never alienate Hikaru from himself. He would never be able to live without his twin beside him.

Life was a vicious cycle of emotions that Kaoru tried over and over to figure out every day.

* * *

Placing down his pen, Kaoru looked up from his calculus homework and sighed. He really needed Hikaru's help with a lot of the problems. He just couldn't manipulate the numbers or work the equations as well as his twin could.

_Today was not the best day for you to be studying with Haruhi, Hikaru_, thought Kaoru but he knew he was being unfair.

He was the one that forced Hikaru into the tutoring sessions, which has been going on for about a week now. After that first day of virtually pressing Hikaru and Haruhi together to study it had gradually become less and less of a task to convince Hikaru to leave with her. Today had been the first day that Hikaru had brought up the subject of tutoring before Kaoru and he also had left with Haruhi on his own accord. It almost hurt Kaoru to see him go, but the younger Hitachiin knew it would pay off in the long run and consoled himself with that fact. It was, after all, just the beginning of his grand scheme. He would have to get used to Hikaru becoming more and more attached to Haruhi. Was that not the exact outcome he had been striving for?

"Lifetime happiness takes a lot more work to achieve than I had expected," Kaoru sighed aloud to their empty bedroom, bending back in his chair in a cat-like stretch.

The twins' room was large and spacious with many trinkets from Africa adding accents to the pale green walls. Their father, Hitachiin Osamu, often took business trips to partner companies in Africa and always brought back souvenirs for his beloved sons. Other than that their more practical furniture, like the bed, was basically all of a modern, Western-style. Large, multi-paned windows lined an entire wall with their thick curtains pulled open to allow in the gentle moonlight. It was the same room they had slept in for years and Kaoru was always comfortable in it.

It was getting late, however, and the young man was tired of math. Closing his book, Kaoru pushed away from his desk and passed the identical one beside it to enter the huge walk-in closet. From there he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into his thick robe and slippers. He was tired but didn't feel comfortable going to bed without his brother beside him. Instead, he exited their room and made his way to the kitchen for a snack while he waited for Hikaru to return.

Kaoru found the kitchen empty but simply moved to grab a banana, some peanut butter and a small glass of milk to wash it down. It was an uncomplicated snack but he had wanted to try it ever since Hikaru has come home earlier that week and told him of the strange, commoner snack Haruhi had provided while they were studying. Both of the brothers enjoyed bananas but adding peanut butter to the sweet fruit had never occurred to either of them before.

Kaoru decided it was delicious after he had sat down at the large, empty dinner table and tried a bite. It was only moments later that the banana was gone but Kaoru found himself strangely full. It really had not seemed like much of a snack at first.

_Commoners must really know how to make a little go a long way_, concluded Kaoru.

A clocked chimed from across the room just then. It was eleven o'clock at night.

"Kaoru, sweetheart, what are you doing here, baby?" floated in his mother's voice from the dinning room door.

Hitachiin Megumi, fashion designer and heiress to a legacy of strong women, was the most beautiful woman of her generation in Kaoru's biased opinion. From her the twins had inherited their looks, from their flawless faces to their slim body structures. Only their eyes were different, the warm honey color having come from their father. Still, they disillusioned themselves and had a hard time comparing themselves to her.

She was very successful and expected as much from her sons. Sometimes it seemed to Kaoru that she expected too much. She loved them dearly, however, and spoiled them rotten every chance she could get.

As she stood there at the door Kaoru noticed her stance--apparently she had just been passing by and had not expected to see him up. He wondered the same about her and asked as much.

"Oh, I'm just finishing some last-minute preparations for my next big fashion show, dearie," she replied with a smile. "I'm getting ready to debut my newest line of winter fashions so it's a rather large affair."

"Ah, so you'll be gone," deduced Kaoru feeling a little down.

Their father was already on a long trip having to go to Kenya for one large business deal before moving on to London and the United States to discuss some product issues with multiple companies. He wouldn't be home for at least another month. If his mother left then he and Hikaru would both be at home alone, not counting the servants. Her fashions shows took weeks to plan out on-site. It depressed Kaoru just thinking about it.

"Oh, I won't be gone for long, sweetie," chuckled Megumi as she approached her youngest and touched his hair gently.

Kaoru looked up and smiled at her although he knew it would feel like an eternity had passed before she came back. Fashion, as their mother was oft heard saying, was like a living, breathing creature. It was constantly changing and evolving to continue surviving in the world around it. For her, days passed like minutes as she rushed through show after show, having to keep up with the pace of fashion.

For her sons life wasn't quite that tempo.

"So, will it be held here in Japan or Rome or...?"

"France, dear, France, of course!" laughed his mother, her eyes sparkling. "You know winter fashion always hits big _there_."

"Right, France," muttered Kaoru in reply.

He had been hoping that she would have at least been in the country so they could visit her every so often.

Megumi caught her son's melancholic answer and frowned. She then realized that in her coffee-induced vigor she had failed to notice the absence of her firstborn from her younger son's side. She felt slightly guilty, and wondered if other moms normally forgot their children before consoling herself that her boys were growing up and didn't need her checking up on them. Indeed, they were both eighteen now and were also more than six-feet tall. She still couldn't help but feel a little curious as to her other son's whereabouts, however.

"Where's Hikaru, angel?"

"Oh, he's at Haruhi's," Kaoru answered as nonchalant as he could, adding in a shrug of the shoulders for good measure. "She's helping him with history since he can't seem to absorb anything at all during school hours."

"Ah, your charming, little commoner friend! I saw her at the picnic last summer," Megumi announced--referring to a host club outing she had attended--before going into critical-analysis mode. "A relatively pleasant-looking girl but a little on the slim side. Curvaceously challenged as she may be I still think Haruhi, with a little cosmetic help, could have the potential of becoming a model for some petite fashions. Yes, yes! She could wear..."

_She doesn't need help at all_, thought Kaoru as he watched his mother leave the room, continuing to talk aloud as some new designs began to form in her head. _Haruhi is perfect just the way she is._

Sighing, Kaoru drank down the rest of his milk and stood up from the table, feeling lonelier than before after thinking of his brother with Haruhi. He knew he needed a distraction until Hikaru came back and decided to pay his grandmother a visit.

* * *

Kaoru walked through his grandmother's garden and felt at peace for the first time that night. It was getting late and the fall chill was not very pleasant on his thinly-clad form but the younger Hitachiin twin did not care. His heart had felt like it had been writhing in turmoil just shy of an hour before but a small chat with his _Obaa-san_ and a walk had been just the ticket to get him out of his slump.

Obaa-san_ may not be able to tell me apart from Hikaru but she understands so much_, mused Kaoru as he reached down to touch a daffodil.

The small flower felt so frail against his fingertips.

_Unrequited love, like my love for Haruhi. A love she will never return. A love she will never know about..._

He smiled, wondering where that thought had come from. He wasn't even sure if he was correct in naming what the flower stood for, neither he nor Hikaru having been skilled gardeners like their _Obaa-san_, but he felt the flower represented him and that was all that mattered.

Knowing that if Hitachiin-sama found out she would scold him for destroying her flowers, Kaoru plucked the blossom from its stem and brought it closer to his face. In the moonlight its bright golden-orange color was faded and ugly. It made Kaoru feel sad again but not to the same degree as he had felt before.

_Obaa-san said that a tranquil walk through the gardens would be enough to clear my head and straighten out my thoughts, but I'm still a little confused. Calm and confused all at once._

For a moment Kaoru wondered if what he was doing was right.

"Kaoru!" echoed Hikaru's voice suddenly as he rounded the corner of the Hitachiin mansion and almost frantically craned his neck about to see if he could spot his brother. "Kaoru, where are you?"

Before, Kaoru would have called out to his brother and run to meet him half-way but not tonight. Instead he merely raised his arm and waved, catching Hikaru's eye. The older twin, his relieved expression visible in the moonlight, ran while jumping over lawn chairs and dodging tables in his way to the garden.

_It still hurts a little... I feel so _invisible_ lately, to everyone...,_ Kaoru couldn't help thinking as he watch his best friend and brother rush towards him.

Kaoru dropped the daffodil head, crushing it under his slipper even as he reached down to pluck another forbidden flower from his grandmother's bushes. This time he took a red rose. It was only a moment later that Hikaru stumbled up to him, bending over with his hands on his knees to suck in the cold night air.

"Kaoru, why... are you... out here!" demanded Hikaru smiling even as he panted these words. "I was looking... all over for you!"

"How did it go at Haruhi's?" asked Kaoru as he looked down at the rose in his hand, ignoring his brother's whining.

The rose was in full bloom despite being so far into autumn already. Hitachiin-sama really did know how to keep flowers thriving.

"As good as any study session could be expected to go," was Hikaru's flippant answer after straightening up.

"You still like Haruhi, don't you, Hikaru?"

The older twin looked a little dumbfounded by his brother's sudden question but there was no mistaking the blush that crept across his face, even in the moonlight. A second later and stuttering denials began to spill out of Hikaru's mouth, belying his true feelings. Kaoru smiled softly, a little surprised with himself. He hadn't expected to go further so soon but he couldn't seem to stop.

A slight breeze pulled at his robe slightly as he raised his hand and offered the rose to his brother. Had Hikaru been able to see Kaoru's eyes just then he may have seen the flicker of sadness that entered them as he whispered his next words.

"I think it's time that you went on another date with Haruhi, Hikaru."

"_D-d-demo!_" cried Hikaru wondering where this suggestion had come from.

His hands came up and he shook them wildly, continuing to dismiss the idea but Kaoru knew the right words to corner his brother with.

"I think you should, Hikaru, because... she's _perfect_ for you. I know that she likes you, too."

There was a moment of silence.

Slowly, very slowly, Hikaru's hands fell to his sides limply. He blinked a few times at the rose still being proffered from Kaoru's hand. Then gradually a look of thoughtfulness overcame Hikaru's features and his eyes became slightly unfocused, gazing across the garden at something that wasn't really there.

"Do you really think so... Kaoru?"

The note of awe in is brother's voice caused Kaoru to swallow, his throat feeling dry and tight. He had made the next push. There was no way to turn back now, only the follow-through.

"Of course, Hikaru," replied the young Hitachiin, gaining strength by thinking of the absolute outcome of his plan, "of course."

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** Hey all! So how does this slightly shorter chapter measure up? I've just finished finals and am on break now, so hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon after this. But anyway, do you think I'm getting a little too repetitive with the beginning remarks? I hope it doesn't seem like I say the same things over and over at the beginning of each chapter. I'm trying to make a point... _really_.

I hope you like my description of the twins' room. I'm pulling ideas from what I've seen and inferred from both the manga and the anime. And what about my placement name for their dad? I decided to name him after my now-favorite manga author Tezuka Osamu (the father of manga and anime). I thought the name Osamu suited him, so soft and subdued. Once I find out his real name I'll be sure to change it. Oh! And I left his last name as Hitachiin even though I'm not sure if he goes by that name. He was the one who married into the family but that doesn't tell me if he changed his last name or not.

I hope Megumi fits their mother too. It's fun and pretty, so it makes me think of her. Did you like how she kept calling Kaoru baby names too? I just have this feeling that she would be one of those types of moms who just love to address their children sweetly.

Oh! And I was wondering if it sounds like I'm getting how the Japanese schooling system works. It seems to me that their first semester begins in the late-winter/early springtime with a small break during the summer and then the second semester being the fall and ends in the winter months. That's just how it _seems_ to me but you can't really tell in anime 'cause they just don't out-right say how the school year is split up. If anyone can tell me whether this is right or wrong then I would be most grateful. I want Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru to be nearing the end of their senior year so this part in the story is taking place in the fall. (Even if I'm wrong about the school-timing I'm going to leave _this_ story as is. I have how I want this story all planned out in my head already so I won't change that it is fall.)

I don't know anything about flowers or their meanings. I'm mostly guessing. Hitachiin-sama, as I use once or twice to refer to Hikaru and Kaoru's grandmother, is known for her flower arrangements so I thought it would be a nice tidbit to throw in. I'm also assuming she lives in the same mansion as them. Traditional Japanese families hold their elders in high esteem and generally take care of them in old age rather than foisting them onto nursing homes.

The very end was just slightly disappointing to me. Actually the whole chapter kinda bored me when I was writing. Tell me what you think of it. Maybe I'll change it later...

**Extra Bonus Note**: _AIYEEEEEE!!!_ I _just_ got volume 8 of OHSHC and... it's so ironic! I mean, I don't want to give any big secrets away for those of you yet to see it but I have to make this known! During the Kasanoda episodes, the first day they send him home dressed up all funky (certainly you remember that episode, those of you who have seen the anime) and they give him SHIRO as a 'lovely item!' I mean, SERIOUSLY can you BELIEVE it? I must have had a strange ESP moment while writing the last chapter or something without even realizing it!

Still, not trying to give anything away, but the extra episode and Egoistic Club were hilarious! Watching Kyouya pull a television remote out rather than his cell phone was just to DIE for! Cracked me up, I swear.


	5. Snake Eyes

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Hmm, nothing much to say. It's not mine if you really must know...

**Problems:** OOC, that's about it. Maybe I'm a little misinformed about some of what I'm writing about sometimes...

**Notes**: _Yade-yade_... erm, yeah, just read and review please. Nothing spectacular, that's for sure.

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 4**

**Snake Eyes**

_"These lines of lightning mean we're never alone." _

Counting Crows,_ Accidentally in Love _

Both his twin and his beloved affected Kaoru's heart in different ways. As he passed through his freshman and junior years at Ouran both just became dearer to him. His Host Club family, even after losing older members and gaining newer ones, was still fine for him since everyone stayed in-touch, but a gnawing fear haunted the edges of his mind. His fear was affirmed when he found that Haruhi was applying to several universities, many of which he would never even dream of getting into.

He knew it was just a matter of time before she left. Were she to leave him he felt his heart would absolutely break.

The though of confession had occurred to Kaoru then but his brother's hurt face came to mind and that idea was squelched just as quickly as it had come. Hikaru had harbored feelings for Haruhi long before he had, even though it had taken Hikaru much longer than it had for Kaoru to see his feelings. If he ever made a move towards Haruhi then Hikaru would never forgive him. Kaoru would lose his brother and Hikaru would lose all faith in human emotion.

In Kaoru's mind this could _not_ happen. He would not allow it. Hikaru was his adored brother, his best friend, and his best friend deserved nothing but the best.

That thought was what gave Kaoru his great plan.

* * *

Utomi Reiji was actually a very social person. He liked parties, going to movies and visiting friends from his Middle School years. By the look of his tanned skin anyone could tell his hobbies consisted of outdoor activities like hiking and swimming. He was really a very bright boy--he had to pass the scholarship entrance exam to be accepted into Ouran Academy, after all--and could have a happy, sunny personality, most of the time.

It was at Ouran that he adopted his 'cool' character, doing his best to resemble his sempai, Kyouya. For reasons known only to himself Reiji had chosen to model after the host least like himself and this had made life quite hard. However, he stuck to his goal and made a reasonable amount of success. In fact, just before his _Onii-san's_ graduation the older boy had awarded Reiji the position of Host Club Vice President.

On that day Reiji felt he had conquered the world.

There were times when cracks appeared in his 'cool' mask and people were allowed to see his true self. Haruhi was able to see that his feelings could be hurt by her blunt words. Hikaru and Kaoru could gain a rise out of him with their teasing. Kasanoda's clumsiness could grate on his nerves just as much as anyone's. Shiro could ask too many questions and give him a frustrated headache. Those times had grown fewer and fewer in the past year however and now he was nearly unflappable.

From imitating Kyouya, Reiji learned to control his need to physically manipulate a situation and just sit back and observe before taking action. Sometimes when he was taking notes his eyes could be taking in the entire third music room and focus on something small without changing what it was he was writing. If what he saw piqued his interest he would make a note of it in the margins of his files, another trick he had picked up from his _Onii-san_.

Today was no different than any other at first. He glanced often about the room, observing the other hosts as they went about their daily entertainment rituals. Today's theme was exotic cats--an odd but effective means to draw customers. Many of the girls thought cats were lovely, adorable creatures and dressing up like them was just 'so _kawaii'_!

Kasanoda-sempai was a Siberian tiger. He looked vicious but was not having much luck balancing the tea tray in his large 'paws'. Some of the girls were a little afraid when they first saw him, reverting back to their previous fears for a moment before seeing him struggle. They would have pity on his then and rush to his aid, only flustering the oversized, off-color cat more.

**CRASH!!**

_That takes care of _that_ tea tray_, though Reiji as he ticked off the number of trays broken that week by his sempai--three.

Reiji himself was dressed in all black, face make-up and fake cat ears dark as night. He was a panther, of course. He thought it suited a 'cool' type very well. Being a cat had its perks, too--Reiji was given the chance to smile widely like he used to, showing off his bright smile. The girls wound up giggling at his cute expression and Reiji wondered if maybe he could be both cool and cute all at once. He made a note to ask Kyouya about that later tonight.

Reiji's eyes were once again circling the room now, going to Shiro-kun who was not playing the piano today. The paws made it too hard to hit the keys. As for his costume, Shiro was a lion. Reiji had been able to spot the boy's yearning to become the first host since Suou Tamaki to take the role as 'prince' type. A worthy goal since the club had lacked that type of host for less than a year and showed major profit loss due to it. The boy could be quite charming, though his mood-swings would have to be checked some time before he could fully access that role in the club.

Reiji made a few notes on the girl's reactions to the young lion before turning his attention now to Haruhi-sempai, the leopard for today. The idea had been that something tight-fitting would be most appropriate but for obvious reasons that could not be done. Instead, they had actually made the outfit a little oversized to add in a bit more '_kawaii'_ to Haruhi's already cute appeal. It worked like a charm for the girls around Haruhi were constantly reminding her that she looked 'just so small and girl-like it was criminal'.

Reiji clicked his tongue and shook his head in wonder, still a little surprised that the girls of Ouran could be so gullible. He had been slightly appalled when he had first encountered Fujioka Haruhi, the only girl in the Host Club. She had actually been the major hindrance when it came to accepting anyone new into the club and Reiji had been no exception to this.

Before officially joining, Reiji had to take an oath that, under no circumstances, he would share any secrets that the Host Club had made between its members or he would forfeit his rights as a human and be then regarded as a Haninozuka/Hitachiin punching bag. He had almost backed out then but took the oath when Haruhi herself stepped up and announced that she wouldn't let them hurt him for any reason. Her reassuring smile had won him over. He hadn't even known she was a girl until after the oath but it was enough to make him realize exactly how close the club members were with one another and how dearly they held onto their friendship.

It had only taken a few days for Reiji to realize that having Haruhi as a host was no little matter and that she actually brought a lot of customers to their doors. He had gotten to know her since then and now felt the same protective feeling for her that the other boys did, though maybe not quite as intensely as the others. He shared her status as a 'commoner under grace' as Tamaki had called him upon their first meeting and that alone gave him reason enough to look up to her. If she could put up with the antics of the other members then surely Utomi Reiji could.

Today, Haruhi still had the same smile she used every time she hosted. That same guileless smile that belied her discomfort in the costume as well as her natural care for others was spread across her cute face. She was very much the same today as she was the day before and most likely would be for all her days to come.

The Hitachiin brothers, Reiji noted, were not quite in the same boat however. They were simply dressed as stray cats, something the twins had argued ardently for while Reiji pushed the idea that it defeated the purpose of the club members all dressing as exotic cats. Strays were anything but exotic. The brothers would not listen and Reiji had eventually caved in. Not having the same power that Kyouya had as Shadow King could be a real disadvantage to the new VP. So there they were, two of the senior members, dressed as orange tabbies and adding, if it were possible, even more of a feline air to their features. When all was said and done they looked down-right mischievous. Conversely, their actions were hardly of the like.

What Reiji saw gave him pause. In all his days at Ouran High he had never yet seen the two seniors loose their focus. Sure, they would sometimes completely drop an idea if it ever became boring to them but never did their own act become too monotonous for them. They absolutely delighted in coming up with new ways to express their 'forbidden brotherly love' in front of the customers. To see them at a loss for words, fidgeting and cutting off each other's sentences... he didn't know what to think of it.

Reiji moved in for closer observation, keeping out of Hikaru and Kaoru's direct view.

"You two are matching, like always," giggled one of their clients. "You two always look so cute, too!"

"Erm... yeah," muttered Hikaru rubbing the back of his neck and glancing over his shoulder in an anxious way.

"Have you two ever dressed differently before or do you match even on rest days and vacations?" asked another client, her hopeful face obviously wanting a negative answer.

"Oh, well, um, that's the question now, isn't it?" replied Kaoru with an uneasy chuckle, having been too lost in thought to have actually heard the question.

_This has _got_ to stop_, thought the VP as he emerged from his observation spot, startling the twins and their clients considerably with his abrupt appearance.

He smiled smugly, quite satisfied with their reaction. That was _very_ much like something his _Onii-san_ would do.

"_Gomen mina_, but it's time to end this session," announced Reiji. "It's time for Hikaru-sempai and Kaoru-sempai to take a break. Please, do come again."

Both Hitachiins, at first surprised, now looked gratefully up at the junior student. The girls, thoroughly saddened, said their subdued good-byes and left, all the while promising to return the day after. The brothers returned good-byes but didn't seem as enthusiastic as the girls did about the thought of their return. Reiji made a note.

"You two," he now said without looking up from his black notebook, "take a break. Your attempt at hosting today is rather pathetic."

"Like hosting really matters," growled Hikaru with a pout as he folded his arms across his chest.

"We're... a little preoccupied today, Reiji," said Kaoru with a slightly apologetic smile. "We'll try to get this fixed up while on break."

Hikaru's head craned to look at his brother and his eyes grew wide. Reiji could have sworn the older boy grew rather pale just then.

"K-k-kaoru, you don't really mean that, do you?"

His younger brother gave him a slightly distant smile.

"There's no reason to wait much longer, Hikaru. There isn't much time left."

His cryptic words tickled Reiji's curious side and he suddenly felt a desperate need to ask them what was up. He resisted, however, knowing that Kyouya-sempai would have kept out of it and simply observed all that he could without being caught.

"Whatever it is, just get it done with now," he managed to say after a few moments of silence fell between them. He shrugged and added, "You'll be useless until it's settled, anyway."

* * *

"Kaoru," sighed the older brother softly, keeping his voice down even as Reiji drew away from them, "I _really_ don't feel like I'm ready just yet..."

"Not ready?" scoffed Kaoru but his voice held only a gentle reprimand. "Not ready for what? Are you not ready to ask _Haruhi_ out on a date or for dating in general?"

Hikaru gave him a vulnerable look and held up his hands hopelessly. His hazel eyes bore into his brother's and Kaoru felt a twinge of guilt for trying to force his brother into unknown territory.

_He really does look pitiful_, Kaoru thought as compassion for his brother overflowed. _Maybe I should just drop it..._

The younger Hitachiin gazed at his brother gently and was about to tell Hikaru to forget it when his brother glanced over in Haruhi's direction. His own eyes followed where his brother's had gone and immediately he felt something he had never before experienced fill him, blotting out all brotherly empathy. The sudden change surprised him and the burning feeling left, leaving only a hollow coldness behind.

Kaoru swallowed, his mouth feeling unusually dry. He didn't want to believe it but he realized he was jealous that it was Hikaru who would inevitably have Haruhi. He, _Hitachiin Kaoru_, was _jealous_ of his brother. He didn't understand why the feelings came now, after having planned everything out so perfectly and having thought through the very decision to give her up to Hikaru so thoroughly.

_But, _that's_ why I'm jealous now, isn't it?_ Kaoru thought as recognition dawned upon him swiftly.

He looked back at Haruhi, watching her move to refill a girl's tea cup, her movements graceful even in the oversized costume. She looked so cute just now, smiling kindly to her guests while she remarked candidly on whatever they were saying to her. She laughed at something and her eyes twinkled with amusement, and Kaoru thought her face was absolutely radiant just then, even with the cat-like features he and Hikaru had painted on her face.

_I've gone through all the proper plans and schemes in my head over and over for months now. I've taken the time to come up with the ideal arrangements. I found the perfect excuse for Hikaru to spend more time with Haruhi. I'm even planning on supporting him through all of this and yet he says he's not ready!_

Kaoru tasted bitterness in his mouth and he couldn't stop the legendary Hitachiin anger from exploding within him. Though he had gained reign on the expression of his raging emotions Kaoru still felt the effects inside of himself. He felt hot and his hands balled into fists at his sides. Still, Kaoru held his feelings in check and did not allow them to show on his face.

Only one thought consoled him.

_This is my only choice. It is the outcome that matters._

Kaoru closed his eyes and took deep breaths, forcing himself to expel all anger as he did so. He didn't like being angry with his brother. His brother was his twin, his other half, and he loved him.

_I can't be mad at Hikaru. He doesn't even know what I'm doing and it will hurt him to see me angry for no apparent reason. I just wish he knew what a wonderful blessing he has right before him... though, I guess he is just an idiot._

Kaoru's lips curled into a smile and his eyes opened, no longer harboring any resentment towards his twin.

"You really shouldn't wait any longer, though, Hikaru," Kaoru finally said bringing Hikaru's attention back to him. "You know how Haruhi is. If you don't speak what you want in the basest of terms she may never know what you really want, and you want her to be with you."

Hikaru licked his lips as he took in what his younger brother said. By the glazed look in his eye it was quite plain that a lot was going on somewhere in that thick skull of his. After a moment of staring at Kaoru, Hikaru's eyes traveled down to his lap, blinking a bit as he swallowed. His hand suddenly reached over and grasped Kaoru's, giving the younger brother a slight shock when he felt it trembling.

_Will you stay with me?_

Hikaru's unvoiced but obvious question was communicated with such fear that Kaoru couldn't help but feel his heart squeeze in compassion for his brother. He gave his brother's hand a soft squeeze in reply.

_Always...

* * *

_

Haruhi sighed as she rolled her eyes up at the twins, a bored look on her face. They had shanghaied her from her hosting table just a moment ago, forcing her to leave her customers and come with them into the adjoining room. It wasn't that she was really upset to leave the table, though she did think it was rude to leave so abruptly, but they didn't need to drag her away like they had.

She sighed again when they didn't say anything immediately and just remained standing before her, fidgeting. She really couldn't stay mad at them for something so small. They were two of her most cherished friends and she was used to their antics. That didn't make them any less bothersome, however.

"Okay, guys, what is this all about?" the brunette asked when she still didn't get any explanation from either twin.

Kaoru, given courage by hearing Haruhi ask a very Haruhi-ish question, pushed his older brother forward, ignoring the protests he got in return.

"Hikaru has something he needs to say."

"Kaoru, give me some time! I--"

"Hikaru!" yelled Kaoru firmly, knowing he had to corner his brother's childishness before it took over. "Just... _do_ what you need _to do_, okay?"

The older Hitachiin, surprised by his brother's vehemence, stopped struggling and looked down, trying to decide on what to say. As for Haruhi, she had watched the brother's exchange with mild shock, her large eye widening when she saw what she realized to be a very real near-argument between the two closely-knit brothers. Kaoru, appraising the situation in as detached a manner as he could, stepped away from his brother and Haruhi.

There was silence and Haruhi turned to Hikaru expectantly. He didn't say anything at first, so she waited.

And waited...

And waited...

Almost ten minutes passed and still Hikaru had not said anything. He had made a move to say something a few times during the quiet period but before he could even open his mouth he decided against it. He had never asked anyone out on a date before so what did anyone think he would know to say?

Kaoru wondered if maybe it really was too early for this step and found himself tapping his foot with impatience.

_Come on, Hikaru!_ urged the younger twin fervently. _Say something!... _**Now!**

"Hikaru," said Haruhi in a bored voice, breaking the silence that had begun to feel oppressive, "if you're just playing games I really need to be getting back--"

"Wait, Haruhi!" cried Kaoru when she began to move to the door.

He found himself stepping forward, flinging his arm out to her, his hand clenching her shoulder. A frisson of fear shot through him as he saw her turn to him, a fed-up look on her face. It felt to him that there was no turning back from this moment. It was now or never--if Haruhi went through that door without hearing what needed to be said then all of his careful plans would go to waste.

_She'll leave!_ his mind screamed but Kaoru hid his burning anxiety with a forced smile.

"Haruhi, please, this is very important and...," he glanced to his brother, "it's... hard to get out, I'm sure."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm very busy right now. You pulled me away from those girls rudely, before I even had time to say good-bye. I should get back to them and I will within the next five minutes. If Hikaru can't say it--whatever it is--then you tell me, Kaoru."

The hand that clutched her shoulder fell limp. Kaoru thought his heart had frozen in his chest. Now he understood why his brother had been so hesitant, but it hurt too. He was split down the middle and so confused. Suddenly, he didn't want give her up to Hikaru. Now, he didn't want to give up his brother for Haruhi. He wanted both of them to stay but for that they would have to be together.

_It's now... or never._

The end of the world was near.

_There really is no going back._

"Haruhi," chuckled Kaoru, closing his eyes and swallowing to hide his overflow of emotion. He clutched her hands in his and smiled at her softly as he continued, "What Hikaru wishes to ask is... would you... _consider_... going on, erm, that is, spending an evening with him. You know, like... a date?"

Haruhi blinked and her eyes, widening, shot to Hikaru. Hikaru blushed, his head bowing and his hair falling in his face to hide his eyes. Kaoru smiled the entire time, and felt as if he were dying inside. Now he knew what it felt like to burn your last bridge to 'what could have been' with your own hands.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** And, yeah, another sad ending. I guarantee this won't be the saddest, however. I hope I'm not depressing anyone too much out there. In case you're wondering, I'm still smiling.

How did you like me starting things off by seeing the world through Reiji's eyes? I hope you like his character. Do you mind that he really is a nice, fun-loving person on the inside? I really like characters who make me smile with their own smiles, like Hihara from _La Corda d'Oro_ and Daisuke from _Digimon 02_. They're cute. I plan on using Reiji in other fics that I may make about the Host Club's future but there may never be another one of those. I guess I just really like him.

Did you think the Hitachiins stayed relatively IC through this chapter? I wasn't sure how well I was doing this time. Kaoru's really in a state of confusion, though he won't peak until the next chapter or the one after that. The angst is killing me, I'm ready to do some fluff but even that will be a bit after the angst because... well, Haruhi is Haruhi after all. I'm sure you understand and are rolling your eyes along with me.

I thought my cosplay idea for this chapter was a little lame but I just couldn't get it out of my head. Seriously, Kasanoda would look twice as terrifying and thrice as cute as normal dressed as a tiger. Ha ha ha! Shiro as a lion sounds cute too, right?

And finally, sorry this is so late. Things that were unexpected kept popping up. I've also just acquired quite a bit of manga (_Fruits Basket_ vols. 1 and 2, _Psychic Academy_ 2, _La Corda d'Oro_ 1 and 2, _One Piece_ 3 and 4, and _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ vol. 2, to spell it all out for you). _Final Fantasy XII_ and my new DS Lite haven't helped either. The new Pokemon DS games, _Blue/Red Rescue Team_, are super cute too! I love it, though I also have _Animal Crossing: Wild World_ and the DS Harvest Moon game to keep me occupied. I hope you'll excuse me for this. I'm sure you other fans know what it is like to be obsessed with more than one thing.

Anyway, I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter. Before I made my Christmas fic I already had most of the Reiji part done but considered changing it at first. Now I'm glad that I left it as is. I want you all to get to know my character more and to remark on him. As a person who is studying in earnest to be an author it is important that I am able to make believable, entertaining characters. Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't shed too many tears yet! The fun has just begun!


	6. Just a Touch

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah, blah blah-blah. (Translation: I do not own Host Club.) Blah blah. Blah blah blah blah, blah. (Translation: Or Bones. I just write it, you know.)

**Problems:** OOCness and the usual stuff, mostly.

**Notes**: You know the drill. Read, review. Enough said.

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 5**

**Just a Touch**

_"I wanna banish you from whence you came, _

_but you're part of me now and I've only got myself to blame." _

The Darkness, _Growing on Me _

Haruhi had been the first person to have ever taken the time to learn the differences between the twins. Actually, she didn't have to take time to learn them, she just did so automatically. Normally when faced with the 'which one is Hikaru-kun game' the player would just guess, but Haruhi _knew_ and the Hitachiin twins had never felt so soul-bare before that moment.

Kaoru thought that maybe his feelings had begun to grow just then. He had noticed that Hikaru's regard for Haruhi was different than it had been before. They both still treated her like a toy--she was still so fun to mess with--but they no longer grouped her with the same crowd as they had before. She was no ordinary person like everyone else.

Whether or not love had already begun to sprout for her in the twin's hearts was no real consequence. All they knew was that they no longer wanted to share her with anyone else outside their little Host Club. She was one of them and they would not allow anyone else 'outside' lure her away. Hikaru was usually the one to do something more drastic when it came to protecting their rights to Haruhi, like in the Arai incident.

This led to a label being placed on the older brother--the selfish one. Kaoru was always the selfless one. It was almost laughable. Twins, yet polar opposites in this one respect. However, when it came down the cold, hard truth Kaoru knew this claim was false. They were twins and they were much more alike than ever before. In all honesty, Kaoru knew he was truly just as selfish as Hikaru and maybe even more so. His plan was the evidence of his selfish desires.

Whether Hikaru really wanted Haruhi or not Kaoru was doing this for his himself. He reminded himself of that every day.

* * *

Kaoru sat back on his bed, his elbows propping him up and an amused, albeit tired, smile spreading across his face. Hikaru, on the other hand, was rushing about the room from one side to the other, into the closet, to their full-length mirror, to the bathroom, and back to the closet again. The twin maids, very excited and quite in their element, were rushing alongside him and doing their best to help their young master.

The night of the much-anticipated date had come sending the entire Hitachiin mansion into a frenzy. Everyone, excluding the parents who were now both abroad, was excited for the young master Hikaru and doing their best to get him ready for his first date, whether that be encouraging him, giving out wooing advice, or helping him to plan the evening. Kaoru himself had been in the thick of it just moments before but didn't feel he could go on much longer without a breather.

"We don't have much time left!" he heard Aiko, the older of the twin maids, exclaim as she used a lint brush to clear Hikaru's jacket of any possible dust spots. "Only twenty more minutes of preparation time, Kiko!"

"I know, I know!" cried the other maid as she tried to adjust the older Hitachiin's collar. "Do hold still, Hikaru-sama!"

"Is the car ready?" Hikaru asked as he rushed back to the bathroom to check his face in the mirror, both maids screaming in protest to his movements. "I didn't forget anything, did I? **AND THESE CLOTHES DON'T MATCH!**"

"**THEY DO TOO, HIKARU-SAMA!**" both maids screamed in unison, trying to dissuade the boy from changing outfits for the fourth time that night.

"What you're wearing is fine, Hikaru," moaned Kaoru as he closed his eyes and willed his headache to disappear.

There was quite a bit more noise for the next ten minutes but soon, when it was just about time for Hikaru to leave, he dismissed the maids and shut the door to the bedroom behind them. Now, all was quiet. It was finally just the twins and an overwhelming peace fell between them. Their golden eyes met and they smiled.

"I really don't have any idea how I got into this," sighed Hikaru as he sat down at his desk, sitting backwards in his chair to face Kaoru on the bed. "I don't think I've ever felt so rushed in my life."

"Everyone is just excited, Hikaru," was Kaoru's soft reply and he gazed at his brother fondly. "They all want this to be an especially _doki-doki_ experience for you."

One of Hikaru's eyebrows quirked up and a frown came to his lips.

"_Doki-doki_? Kaoru?"

The younger twin gave him a wide grin and Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seriously though, Hikaru, try to enjoy yourself. You're going on a date with Haruhi and you need to have fun, not fret the entire time."

"I know..." There was a long pause. "I just can't believe she said yes."

Kaoru had to agree with his brother on that. He had expected at least a little resistance on her part but she had, after a moment of deep thought, agreed quietly that she wouldn't mind going out with Hikaru. Both brothers had felt a great amount of shock and wondered aloud if she understood what she had just said. Quite unamused by their question Haruhi only asked what day and time to be ready. She also agreed to their first suggestion of time, seven o'clock the following Sunday. Today.

"It is... rather amazing," Kaoru muttered.

He couldn't help but feel that something was not right. Maybe he was imagining it but Haruhi had acted a little differently for the rest of the day. He didn't want Hikaru to see his unease, however, and instead gave his older brother an encouraging smile.

"But isn't it great? You get to go on a date with Haruhi, and a _real_ date this time."

"Yeah," agreed Hikaru with a smile, "and I had the weather checked twice this morning. No rain clouds coming in tonight, just clear skies."

"**HIKARU-SAMA!**" came the voices of their twin maids through the door. "**IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO!**"

"I'm coming!" yelled back Hikaru as he stood from the chair, checking himself just one more time.

Kaoru got up from the bed, stretching a little, then moved to close to the distance between himself and his brother. Without needing to say anything both young men wrapped their arms around each other, each desperate for an encouraging hug for their own reasons.

"Thank you, Kaoru," Hikaru muttered against his twin's neck, "...for everything."

"Good luck, Hikaru," whispered back the younger twin as they stepped away from each other.

If a complete stranger had been watching they may have believed Hikaru was actually going off to war rather than on his first date.

They both managed a small smile before Hikaru made for the door. Kaoru sighed and he heard it shut and moved to the closet. Over the past days he had managed to keep his sad and jealous feelings from coming out by distracting himself with activities. He knew it would just depress him if he sat in the room and thought about Hikaru and Haruhi.

_And that just won't do_, Kaoru found himself affirming silently. _I need to remain supportive of their relationship and get used to seeing them grow closer._

The closet was a mess. Half of Hikaru's clothes were on the floor and quite a few draws had been left open. He reminded himself to ask the maids to tidy up a bit before he was ready to come back to the room.

Kaoru grabbed his swim trunks from one of his own drawers and changed into them swiftly, grabbing his robe as well and putting that on as he left the room. He was heading to the indoor, heated pool his parents had installed near the back of the mansion knowing that swimming a few laps long and hard would get his mind off his brother. He really did want Hikaru to have success tonight but thinking about all the fun he would miss was just too much for the younger Hitachiin to stand.

* * *

"Hikaru, you're crazy," sighed Haruhi for the umpteenth time that night as she watched her date's antics, this time dousing his grilled chicken in maple syrup.

"What's the big deal? I like syrup," Hikaru insisted with a shrug.

His smile suddenly turned wicked and he held the bottle precariously over her baked potato. She glared at him and shielded her vegetable with her hand.

"Don't you dare, Hikaru!"

The boy laughed and placed the bottle down, feeling some of his anxiety melt away. It was easier to tease her like any normal day than it was to try and make the night romantic. He had been so nervous before but being naughty had helped to hide that feeling.

Tonight Hikaru had chosen to take Haruhi with him to a nice restaurant with Western-style food. It was a little dressy but not too formal--a good medium to help Haruhi feel comfortable. The lights in the restaurant were dimmed and created quite a romantic atmosphere but there was nothing too intimate about the scene, making it an ideal place for a first date.

Hikaru was glad Haruhi had remembered to wear a skirt and blouse rather than just whatever she had to throw on. She was wearing a denim skirt and a v-neck blouse with pink and cream colors. She had even added a small, stylish butterfly clip in her hair. Her entire outfit complemented her so perfectly and Hikaru couldn't help but wonder if this was all Haruhi's doing or if Ranka-san had played a part in it.

_She's lovely_, Hikaru couldn't help thinking and he thought his heart thudded a little harder in his chest.

"Hey, Hikaru," said Haruhi softly, drawing the boys eyes away from her clothes and up to her face.

He had flushed slightly, afraid maybe she had noticed him watching her but was surprised to see her looking quite pensive. Her eyes were gazing at some spot on the table and her hands were wringing the napkin in her lap.

"Haruhi?_ Daijoubu-ka_?" Hikaru asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine but... don't you think that Kaoru has been acting a little strange lately?"

Hikaru was taken aback. The question seemed to have come straight out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?"

Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes, so big and round, moved to Hikaru's face. They were pools of concern and what looked like fear. Hikaru, being to worry about what she was saying, thought of his brother who was never far from his mind and tried to understand.

"He just seems a bit... distant," Haruhi continued, her voice very soft. "I've also noticed that he seems a little off-color lately. He hasn't been sick while at home, has he?"

Hikaru understood her worry now. Haruhi had lost her mother to illness and now worried deeply when her friends or father felt sick. He gave her a reassuring smile, his golden eyes shining in gratitude for her concern for his brother.

"No, he has not been sick. I'm sure you're just imagining things."

"I'm not so sure...," she muttered even as she began to eat.

Hikaru, also reaching to cut into his chicken, suddenly thought of something that made him stop and think. He blinked, staring ahead without really seeing.

"Actually... I do remember... One day, while we were at home and just hanging out in our room, Kaoru suddenly said 'we're almost out of time'. I asked him what he meant but he didn't seem to understand what I was referring to, as if he hadn't even noticed himself talking."

"Out of time?" Haruhi asked, her brows furrowing as she mulled over her friend's words. "Do you think he means high school?"

Hikaru blinked at Haruhi, considering.

"You know what? I bet you're right," agreed Hikaru with a relieved smile. "He's probably just upset because of the end of our Ouran days are approaching and he doesn't know what it will be like when we've graduated."

Hikaru laughed, leaning back in his chair as he felt relief roll off his shoulders. He had begun to feel a little anxious for his brother and the worry almost caused him to reach for his cell phone.

"I understand his feelings. I've felt that way a few times over the past year."

"It makes sense," said Haruhi with a contemplative nod, still a little wistful. "I mean, college won't be the same without the Host Club. It hasn't been the same since Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai graduated, and it became even stranger when Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai left."

"But we've always stuck together and that's just fine," cut-in Hikaru, pulling Haruhi's eyes back to him. "We still have the Ouran Christmas Dance and they visit for that, and we also see them during our big breaks."

He grinned at her and this time was able to coax a smile from her lips.

"You're right. Everything should be fine."

And with that, the couple continued their dinner with contentment and ease, simply enjoying one another's company. Hikaru thought often of his twin but the subject of his unease never came back up in their conversation and eventually he forgot all about

* * *

Kaoru entered his bedroom from the bathroom and was surprised to find Hikaru lying on the bed, his jacket tossed aside but still fully clothed. He hadn't expected his brother to be home so early then realized it was well past ten, pushing eleven. He had done better at spending his time than he had imagined he would.

He had swum quite a few laps and then spent a great deal of time just floating on the water's surface. All his troubles sank away in the water, leaving him in an almost emotionless state of contentment. Afterwards, he had dried off and come back to the bedroom to get cleaned up. He rinsed the chlorine out of his hair and then took a long soak in the bathtub. He believed he must have dozed off a few times but other than that nothing else had really happened.

"Hi," Hikaru said as he turned his head to Kaoru, a small smile playing across his lips, "did you get lonely while I was gone?"

"Not really," lied Kaoru as he made his way to the closet to get ready for bed. "How was your date with Haruhi?"

He only heard silence for a moment then light footsteps as Hikaru joined him in the closet. He didn't start taking off his clothes yet but leaned against the doorframe, his face alight and smiling.

"It was... nice," he finally said, his eyes closing for a moment as if imagining all over again what had happened. "We just had dinner, and talked and went for a stroll but... it was a good feeling."

"Sounds... nice," commented Kaoru with a yawn, for once too tired to feel jealous.

He smiled a little evilly then, unable to suppress his urge to tease his twin.

"_So_... did you kiss her?"

Hikaru's eyes snapped open and he looked at Kaoru for a moment, his face blank. He then reached to unbutton his shirt as if he were going to ignore the question. Kaoru thought that maybe his twin was upset with him for a moment, but was soon rewarded with his answer.

"... no."

Kaoru almost didn't hear the small word but when he did he felt himself shiver from a sudden chill. Without being able to stop himself, he found himself asking in a softer voice,

"Did you want to?"

Hikaru didn't seem to have heard his brother and Kaoru sighed thankfully. He was glad because he knew he wasn't ready to hear that answer quite yet. He was sure he knew was the inevitable answer would be.

He also knew, despite his exhaustion, that sleep would be a long time in coming this night.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** And this chapter comes out in record time! I really went fast on this one, didn't I? I hope it wasn't too boring. It's smaller than most of the others and I almost threw it out, but I think this chapter may become important in the long-run.

I thought a date scene between Hikaru and Haruhi would be good for the rising tension as well as give the story a bit more of Haruhi's input. I don't want her to seem like a robot simply because I don't have enough of her in the story. It is a HaruhixKaoru fic after all.

I completely made up the names for the maids. I'm pretty sure they are stated in neither the anime nor the manga, volumes 1-8. Don't you think short, cute names like Aiko and Kiko fit them perfectly, though? I wasn't sure what they would call Hikaru, either, so I figured Hikaru-sama would be fine.

Hooray for maple syrup!

This chapter was not nearly so angsty as the last few have been. I decided to give you guys a reprieve from the sadness. Next chapter it's back to angsting, though you may be surprised a bit by how it all turned out. Yes! Chapter six shall be cataclysmic! Please, tell me what you thought about this! All good and bad comments are welcome, _neh?_


	7. Catlike Tendencies

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I won't lie. I don't own Ouran. That would be Bisco and Bones. I also will never own it. Never. Never. Never.

**Problems:** Erm, probably OOCness, as usual. And also a dash of lameness. I can't very well say if this chapter is realistic or not and while I try to stick to realism it doesn't always... work.

**Notes**: First off, I would recommend downloading the song, _Gunning Down Romance_, while you're reading this. See the quote form Savage Garden? It's a real angst-inspirer. If you ever plan on writing angst then I suggest giving that a listen to and you just may get the feeling you're going for. Really. **Download it now**. You won't be sorry you did... Oh! And, as always, give me your thoughts. Questions. Comments. Flames. There is no discrimination when it comes to my fics. Enjoy!

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 6**

**Cat-like Tendencies**

_"Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain..." _

Savage Garden, _Gunning Down Romance _

Kaoru was manipulating his brother and Haruhi, and he was fine with that. He would make sure they were together, they were happy. He would be beside them through it all. He thought that maybe he could survive with just that little bit--to be near them forever. He wouldn't ask for anything more.

Still, he knew it was wrong to force people into relationships. He would have to atone. His punishment was to be the perpetual third wheel.

Kaoru hoped he would be able to cope with that fate. He prayed that he could.

* * *

With 'Operation: Date Haruhi' finished and successful, Kaoru felt relatively sure that he had his brother and Haruhi right where he wanted them. They were spending more and more time with each other now, never needing him to ask them to work together on setting up for club or to prompt study sessions. Actually, it was mostly Hikaru who moved closer to Haruhi but that had been Kaoru's base objective--to give Hikaru the confidence to pursue Haruhi on his own. It would allow himself to slowly lessen his responsibility for their relationship and permit him to observe Haruhi's reactions more thoroughly. Her responses to Hikaru's attention were key in assessing what other measures he needed to take to insure the relationship would go accordingly.

The moments he felt doubt were coming less often but every once in a while he would feel an angry surge of jealously shoot through him. It happened mostly when he was lying in bed, pretending to be asleep while Hikaru snoozed peacefully beside him. Kaoru would be imagining different scenarios he could place Hikaru and Haruhi in. In his mind his plans always worked out perfectly, but to imagine Hikaru pulling his beloved into his arms was just too much for the schemer.

His emotional stress had increased exponentially after Hikaru's first date with Haruhi and now, after a week of observing their familiarity, it was really beginning to show. Kaoru didn't noticed how pale he had become or how he had stopped eating very much at meals. Hikaru noticed but upon asking his brother if he was feeling alright, Kaoru would just smile and assure him that nothing was wrong. His smile and constant reassurance kept Hikaru from looking deeper into the matter. Hikaru would never have guessed that Kaoru was lying to him.

Hikaru was not the only one to see the change in his brother. In fact, Kaoru was approached by all of the Host Club members at least once and even from some of his and Hikaru's designators. It was a little troubling for him, trying to come up with excuses. He was so preoccupied with his plot, however, that he never took the time to worry about what they were talking about. It was like an obsession. He was going through the motions of life, even saying the right things at the right time, but his goal was never too far from his mind.

He feared the relationship was moving too fast. He feared it was moving too slowly. He was running out of time. He felt as though he had all the time in world.

Kaoru wanted to scream a lot of the time. He never did because he knew it wouldn't help matters. He berated himself, calling himself every kind of fool.

_As long as I focus on my goal it doesn't matter what happens_, he told himself when he just couldn't stand the confusion any more. _Just work towards maintaining a good relationship between Hikaru and Haruhi. Nothing else matters. Nothing else matters!

* * *

_

"Do you know what day it is?" Kaoru asked in a loud voice, putting a hand to his ear and striking an exaggerated pose.

"IT'S FUN DAY!" cried out the Host Club's clientele with plenty of giggles, unable to hide their excitement.

Fun Day--a Host Club tradition that had been started half-way through Tamaki and Kyouya's senior year at Ouran. Kasanoda, who still loved to play kick the can, had one day asked if the other hosts would play with him. Tamaki was quite excited by the idea and demanded that everyone go outside to play commoner games for club that day. The proposal was heartily embraced by many of the girls, all of which were overjoyed by the though of being chased around by the members of the Host Club, and so Kyouya had allowed the activity to be repeated about once every month. The fact that it didn't cut into profits or require the members to dress in any expensive cosplay also gave it merit in the ex-VP's book. Even after the two seniors had graduated, Fun Day continued to be a very popular treat for the girls who frequented the Host Club.

And once again the Host Club's Fun Day had arrived, bringing the young men and all their clients to the vast Ouran courtyards to play.

"That's right, it's time for Fun Day with the Host Club!" Kaoru spoke up as he held out a fist full of small, thin rods.

He smiled at the girls with his impish smile and winked at them, sending them all giggling. As Host Club President it was his duty to keep the girls asking for more, even if they weren't his designators. While he lacked the same flair Tamaki had, he was still very handsome and charming, which made up for all missing finesse.

"As is custom, the first person to be 'it' is always one of the Hosts. Whichever one of us pulls the longer rod out of all of these will be the one to seek, and whoever pulls the shortest rod will be the one to kick the can."

Kaoru now held out his fist to the rest of the hosts who, as they had done many times before, each took hold of one rod and pulled, leaving a single rod in Kaoru's hand.

"You're pretty cheerful today, Kaoru-sempai," muttered Shiro, giving the senior a suspicious look as he reached for one of the sticks.

"Well... it is Fun Day," answered Kaoru lamely, his derisive smile indicating absolute boredom.

Hikaru and Haruhi wore the same forced smile they always began with on Fun Day. Shiro and Kasanoda, however, were always happy to play the games. Kaoru knew it wouldn't take too much for his twin and Haruhi to catch the others' excitement--their detachment never lasted too long after the can was kicked.

"Oh, look!" one girl whined in dismay. "Shiro-kun pulled the shortest rod and he doesn't kick very far. We won't have as much time to run and hide!"

"But who is it that pulled the long one?" asked another girl. "I can't tell."

Had the girls at Ouran been just as infatuated with learning as they were with the Host Club boys, then simple deduction could have told them that if no one had pulled the longest rod then it would still be in the hand the others had been pulled from.

"Alright, _mina_!" cried Reiji pulling attention to himself, clapping his hands for effect. "Here is how it stands! Shiro-kun shall be the one to kick the can while Kaoru-sempai will count. Is everybody ready?"

"**_HAI!_**" cried the girls, their eyes sparkling in their excitement.

Reiji grinned and pulled his glasses down his nose, gazing over at the girls in a near-seductive manner.

"Then let the game begin!"

* * *

"... NINETEEN!... TWENTY!" cried out Kaoru as he stood up from his place in the middle of the courtyard.

He really had not felt like playing games today but there was no helping it. People were getting worried about him, saying that he was acting differently. He wasn't really sure what they meant by it but he knew it wasn't good to have such attention drawn to him.

_I just need to do my best to act natural, whatever that means_, thought Kaoru cynically as he began to make his way towards the rose bush maze, a place where there was sure to be someone hiding. _I need to pay more attention to everyone around me, not just Hikaru and Haruhi, though that's easier said than done._

Today had been an especially hard day for Kaoru. He didn't hear two words from any of his professors. He couldn't stop thinking of Haruhi and Hikaru. Actually, it was more that he couldn't stop thinking about his own infatuation with Haruhi. She just seemed so vibrant that day, talking and laughing with Hikaru, smiling at Kaoru when he picked up the pencil that she had dropped. He had always loved how she looked when she smiled. Her large, chocolate eyes would sparkle lightly, her cheeks taking on a soft pink hue, and her lips would--

Then Kaoru would distract himself by thinking of how he could push her and Hikaru together more. It was soul-crushing to push his own feelings down so suddenly but for his scheme to work it _had_ to be done. Now it seemed he had been over-doing it, focusing too much on his plot and far too less on the other people around him.

_Maybe I should distract myself more with my Host Club duties_, Kaoru considered as he rounded the first turn in the maze. _I'm sure that would give me a wider view of the world. I still need Hikaru and Haruhi to be my top priority but not so much so as I--_

A flash of dark brown hair and a sky blue blazer dashed around a corner ahead of Kaoru, bringing his thoughts to a halt as he remembered his place in the game. He picked up his pace, an unbidden grin crossing his face as he followed the figure around the hedge. For once, he was able to forget all his troubles as he just pressed onward, chasing the person ahead of him with complete abandon.

The brown head of hair turned, revealing his prey to be none other than the object of many chaotic thoughts--Haruhi. Her face registered alarm and she tried to quicken her steps but Kaoru knew it was no use. Haruhi was the slowest of all the Host Club members to this day and Kaoru was not about to let her get away.

Rows of bushes streaked past at a quickening rate, the distance between the two runners slowly decreasing. The cross-dressing host took another corner, hoping to throw off Kaoru but just as she rounded the hedge his arms wrapped tightly around her, trapping her very neatly.

"No! Kaoru!" laughed Haruhi as she struggled against the young Hitachiin, smiling even as she did this.

"I caught you," hissed Kaoru as he leaned in over her shoulder, his mouth close to her ear.

He breathed in and Haruhi's intoxicating scent assailed his senses, slowly bringing his mind to a stop. Above him was a vast sea of blue and around him a jungle of green and red. In his arms, Haruhi's straining body felt so slim and soft it was maddening, and suddenly Kaoru's knees felt weak.

She finally stopped her struggling and turned around in his arms, laughing and saying something that Kaoru didn't quite hear. He was much too mesmerized by her face to hear her. Only her laugh seemed to reach his ears. Her face... she held such a expression of contentment. Her mocha eyes were positively glittering, her entire visage aglow. Her cheeks were red and slightly puffy, a bead of sweat, product of her exertion, tumbled down the side of her face. Her breathing was heavy and harsh, sucking in air and exhaling it in irregular intervals, much like Kaoru's own breathing but for an entirely different reason.

And then he kissed her.

Shocked beyond anything, Haruhi's eyes shot open wide as her lips were taken captive fully by Kaoru's. He, on the other hand, had allowed his eyes to slip shut as he at last savored the most beautiful taste he had ever before experienced. He felt so limp and weak that he had to clutch Haruhi all the tighter just to remain standing. Everywhere around him were the scents of roses, tea, sunlight and sugar. A faint pomegranate smell also clung to Haruhi about her hair and shoulders. Everything was soft and glowing. Nothing before had felt quite so... right.

Kaoru's lips left Haruhi's for just a moment, allowing them both a few quick breaths before he took hers again, this time nibbling gently on her lower lip while she shuddered. The young man could feel her arms move up to his shoulders, trying to hold herself up-right, for even someone as dispassionate as Haruhi would respond to such a kiss. Her eyes were glossing over now as a moan vibrated through her throat, her body trembling. Kaoru was in no better shape then her.

"Haruhi..." he gasped quietly when he felt the need air.

"Kaoru...," groaned Haruhi.

His name had never sounded so wonderful in his own ears. His bleary, amber eyes gazed onto his love, taking in the sight of her rosy face. Kaoru tightened his arms about her small frame.

"... What are... you doing?"

The words she spoke sent Kaoru crashing back down to earth. His eyes shot open wide, his pupils contracting in shock.

_What? What am I doing?_

Hikaru's hurt face pierced through his mind, filling Kaoru with revulsion at his actions.

**NO!!**

In a flash, Kaoru pushed Haruhi away, his hand which had been so lovingly holding her head to his now moved over his mouth, his face paling in horror. Haruhi, too weak without his support, fell to the ground in a dazed heap.

Pain constricted the younger Hitachiin's heart at every detail his eyes fell across. Haruhi's jacket was oddly ruffled, her hair a mess. Her big, beautiful eyes that were usually so clear were now glazed and foggy, nestled in her flushed face. Worst of all, her lips were red and swollen from their kisses. That cut Kaoru to the core.

_I..._

"Kaoru?" Haruhi's eyes tried to focus on him.

_I didn't mean to!_

Then Kaoru was running. Running back through the maze through the direction he had come, tears stinging his eyes. He was panting and chocking, leaving the courtyard behind as he ran blindly to the parking garage situated just east of the main entrance. As he ran he may have passed other students, trees and architecture of all types but Kaoru saw none of this. All he could see was Hikaru's hurt face, that look of disgust and betrayal.

_I ruined it!_ he kept shouting in his head, unable to scream aloud as he used all his breath just to keep running. _I couldn't control myself. Now, when it was really starting to matter I throw my chances away. I'm such an idiot!_

Kaoru, making it to the garage without even noticing it, ran directly towards the limo Hikaru and he rode to school everyday. It was all out of habit, and it was a miracle that he didn't slam into anything while he was half-blinded by his tear-filled eyes. He flew to the driver's open window, slamming his hands down hard on the door and startling their Chauffeur, Hidori-san, who had been dozing.

"_O-obocchama_!" gasped Hidori when he took in his young master's distressed state. "What happened? Where is Hikaru-bocchama?"

"Take me home, Hidori-san," ordered Kaoru as he threw himself into the backseat of the limousine.

"_D-demo_..."

"Hikaru still has club duties," groaned the younger Hitachiin, sinking into the plush leather seat and covering his face with his hands. "Please, just take me home. I don't feel well."

The middle-aged driver, shaken by his young master's tone, hesitated only for a second before starting up the car. In the backseat he could hear Kaoru sobbing. And all the while it took to drive between Ouran and the Hitachiin Estate the same crushing words pounded in Kaoru's head:

_I betrayed you, Hikaru..._ Gomen-ne... Gomen-ne...

* * *

"Kaoru-sama, please reconsider," begged Hidori who had followed Kaoru anxiously as soon as they had reached the Hitachiin mansion.

He was now pacing along the length of Hikaru and Kaoru's room, following the young man as he hastily packed a suitcase for what looked to be a long trip. The twin maids were helping Kaoru to pack but were eerily silent, wringing their wrists in expression of their inner worry.

"You really should not be traveling in the middle of the school year, _Obocchama_," the driver tried again, hoping to dissuade the young man. "Really, this is your senior year in the High School. You mustn't put your education in jeopardy just on a whim."

Kaoru ignored him and simply clamped his suitcase shut, grabbing up his blazer as he made way for the door. Hidori sighed and followed his master out into the hall, knowing that there would be no stopping him.

"Kaoru-sama, I will go with you!" cried Kiko, rushing up through the hall after them leaving Aiko to tidy up the room.

"No," replied Kaoru, never stopping.

"I _will_ go with you, Kaoru-sama, for the sanity of Hikaru-sama!" huffed the younger twin maid when she caught up with him, snatching the suitcase from her master's hands and continuing along with him. "He would be hysterical if he thought you were flying to France all by yourself, you know that."

_No_, Kaoru wanted to say but instead stayed silent and kept moving on to the waiting care that would take him to the Hitachiin's private jet. His eyes stared ahead, dull and lifeless as his body moved forward on its own accord. He felt cold and empty, no longer shedding tears because he did not have any more left.

_No, he would not worry. After what I have done he will never want to see me again._

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** This chapter, as you can see, is quite a turning point in the story. In fact, I've had this chapter in my mind for quite a while now. The actually plot-line was built on the foundation of this chapter. It didn't much help with me getting this out earlier, though, did it? Sorry! Second semester hasn't started out too well for me.

Ha. I kinda felt like I was just going 'blah, blah, blah' at the beginning of this. Sorry for that too. Emotional status is hard to describe sometimes, you know?

How did Fun Day sound? Isn't it cute? I figured Kasanoda would want to play games with everyone once in a while so it was a very natural way to get everyone running around. I think I was a bit OOC with the characters around here, but hopefully not too much so.

And, yes, the angsting came back. All you do is angst, Kaoru! It's kinda annoying now. But I guess this will be the last major angsting chapter. Hopefully none of you cried too much.

So, what did you think? Any speculation on what is to happen? Will Kaoru ever come back from France? Will Hikaru forgive him? What are Haruhi's emotions right now? I'd like to see what you all think. Please, take some time to tell me how this is going too!


	8. Bokura no War Game

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG (my first chapter with some mild language--scary!)

**Disclaimer**: It's very simple to understand--all belongs to Bisco Hatori and BONES.

**Problems:** This chapter is a bit jumpy. I kinda like it that way--I get a lot of story-telling in it--but it can be a pain, I know. Just bear with it. Um, also this may be a bit OOC but I think I'm doing okay when it comes to that. Haruhi seems a little more OOC in this chapter but at the same time not. I'm trying to keep it right, though. I find myself taking heart, however, since I've seen some _extremely_ OOC Haruhis before and my Haruhi does not even compare. Some of the crappiest things on can be a real up-lifter, ne?

**Notes**: The long pause between this chapter and the last was completely due to the fact that my Expository Writing class calls for me to read extensive amounts of (mainly boring) writings and write at least one paper every week. Sometimes I wish grades didn't count for so much... But, yeah. Questions, comments and stuffs are all welcome. Don't forget to leave a little something for me!

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 7**

**Bokura no War Game**

_"I was totally in love with you..._

_...amazed by you, dazed by you, _

_Nothing can go wrong, nothing can go wrong." _

Jean-Jacques Burnel,_ We Were Lovers _

Kaoru stood outside the Grande Hotel and shivered in the pouring rain. Beside him Kiko stood stiffly, holding her small bag of hastily prepared luggage and sniffling. Whether this was from either cold or sadness no one could guess by the blank look on her face. Kaoru could hear the driver pulling his luggage from the trunk, muttering curses to the bad weather.

Something splashed to Kaoru's right moments before a small herd of children rushed past, their arms over their heads to block out the rain.

The limp Hitachiin stood staring for just a few more seconds before he trudged into the hotel, Kiko and the driver just a few steps behind him. A muted voice of a faceless clerk gave him his mother's room number and he followed its instructions obediently. The elevator ride to the eleventh floor was deathly quiet.

Suite 1124. Kaoru knocked.

Rin-san, Megumi's personal assistant, answered the door and with great confusion showed the boy in. Footsteps were muted on the plush carpet. The salon was covered in many of Hitachiin's latest designs, Megumi rushing from this one to that one as she made last-minute adjustments. Her face registered shock when she finally realized her son, soaked to the bone, stood there watching her, his face wreathed in some great emotion.

"Kaoru, dear, what are you doing here?" queried a very confused Megumi, rushing to her son. "You're so wet. How did you get here? Why _are_ you here?"

Kaoru was quiet for a moment, his eyes closed. A single bead of water ran from his forehead to his chin.

"_Okaa-san_," muttered Kaoru, looking up at his mother with a soft smile, "have I ever told you how much I've wanted... to work with you on one of your big projects?"

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi was a girl with simple tastes and needs. This aspect of her personality was greatly due to her low-class, commoner upbringing--life had not demanded extravagance for a happy existence. Contrary to her rather simple nature Haruhi's thought process was very much out of the ordinary even when compared to that of her well-off, eccentric classmates. She could come up with some of the simplest solutions for problems, or create a bigger problem when trying to solve it. She didn't mean to be such a paradox. That was just the way she worked.

* * *

Hitachiin Hikaru was always a paradox. Unlike Haruhi however, he was this way on purpose--at least for the most part. He, along with Kaoru, were always contradicting themselves and they didn't care that they did. They liked to confuse people but hated to be confused themselves so they hid their own identity confusion by being even more confusing to others.

It was never a good day when only one of the brothers was confused while the other was chillingly comprehensive.

* * *

On the day that Kaoru had kissed her, Haruhi's first coherent thought after the crime had been committed was that she was very thirsty. In the space of time it had taken her to trudge back into the school building, find a water fountain, get a drink and then make it back to the playing grounds she had come to a conclusion:

She had just imagined it all. Kaoru had been chasing her and she has passed out, falling into a delusion that had made her think Kaoru had been kissing her when he had probably only tagged her then ran for it.

She went back to the game without any more thought on the subject.

* * *

When Kaoru sat sobbing during the ride back home, Hikaru had experienced a rather queer feeling. It irritated him.

When minutes became nearly an hour and still no one had yet yelled "ollie-ollie-oxen-free" Hikaru was _really_ irritated. He called off the game and rounded up all the hosts and customers--all except Kaoru.

The fit that ensued caused many different things--the customers lost themselves to a world of _moe _at this display of angst, Kasanoda and Shiro cocked an eyebrow and frowned, Reiji wrote extensively in his notebook, and Haruhi decided to rethink her theory.

* * *

_I don't know what he was thinking but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to do it,_ mused Haruhi as she swept the kitchen floor at home the next day, a Sunday incidentally.

The female host had finally come to terms with the fact that Kaoru had indeed kissed her. There was no other way to explain his sudden disappearance.

_I wonder why he would be so upset, though_, Haruhi continued her train of thought as she readied some soapy water for mopping. _It was only an accident, I'm sure. There's no reason to freak out over something as small as an accident._

Haruhi plunged the old, ragged mop-head into the bucket of sudsy water then squeezed out the excess water before setting to work. She swept the mop-head back and forth along the tiles, applying slight pressure for the dirtier areas.

_I suppose he could have been embarrassed to have kissed me... but I think that's a bit rude. I shouldn't put it past him--he is a Hitachiin, after all--but I always thought he was the more sensitive of the two. Maybe I misjudged his character or, more likely, overestimated his thoughtfulness._

**Swish-swop. Swish-swop.** The mop moved back and forth along the tiles, Haruhi slowly making her way backwards to the kitchen entrance.

_Ah, well, I hope he just forgot about it. That would be for the best. Nothing would come of me bringing it up to him. It would just be a bother. And what would I be expecting to get back from that anyway? An apology, maybe?_

**Swish-swop. Swish-swop.**

_There shouldn't be any reason for apologizing. It was an accident. He acted rudely but I would be just as rude to bring it back up. Plus, it would be bothersome if any of those girls found out that one of the Hitachiin brothers had kissed me. The story would probably wind up in some kinky doujinshi with a lot of additional, false information._

**Swish-swop. Swish-swop. Swish**_--_

Haruhi stopped mopping for a second, pausing as she raised one hand to her lips, her fingertips gently pressing against them.

"Huh!" sighed Haruhi, her face twisting in irritation and her eyes rolling back.

_I suppose I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the kiss. I _am_ a healthy young woman, aren't I? And Kaoru isn't necessarily a bad kisser, even for an accidental kiss. Why should I care if it felt good or not. It doesn't matter either way._

Haruhi groaned, going back to her mopping as her thoughts continued to tumble through her mind.

"What a bothersome mess!" could be heard muttered very softly over and over again that day.

* * *

Hikaru came into the classroom alone the next morning. Haruhi could tell he was furious so she didn't bring up the subject of Kaoru even though she was curious as to why the other boy was absent. Without a doubt Hikaru's irritation corresponded directly with Kaoru's absence--he was always upset when Kaoru wasn't within his field of vision. But why had Kaoru not come to school today?

_He may be sick_, thought Haruhi as she readied for class, keeping an eye on the agitated Hitachiin all the while. _He always expresses his worry for Kaoru negatively like this._

It never occurred to her that it was possible for Kaoru to have left due to their kiss, or that he would have left at all. Hikaru didn't speak to her, or anyone for that matter, at all during their classes or even during the breaks for lunch and in-between classes. It wasn't until just before club time that the older Hitachiin finally spoke, informing all the members that Kaoru had left the country the previous Saturday before Hikaru had even gotten home from club duty. Needless to say, the rest of the members were shocked.

"K-kaoru... is gone?" asked Kasanoda, absolutely dumbfounded by the announcement.

"Hmm... _Onii-san_ won't be pleased to hear about this..." muttered Reiji but his face mirrored true concern.

"Kaoru-sempai is... you mean, he--" started Shiro but then he gasped and clasped a hand over his mouth before rushing over to the piano to frantically rearrange his musical scores.

Haruhi just stood there for a moment, overcome by her shock at this announcement. She stared long and hard at Hikaru, trying to see what he was truly feeling behind that angry scowl. Above all else there was no doubting the obvious hurt he felt at his brother's disappearance.

"He... left the country?" Haruhi asked aloud, blinking her wide eyes and unknowingly drawing the attention of all the other hosts. "Certainly... he must have had a reason."

"What reason!" demanded Hikaru, stomping his foot like a child. "He just up and left, not a single word to anybody! NNNAGH!"

Growling, the older Hitachiin grabbed the nearest thing he could lay his hands on--which happened to be a tray laden with an entire tea set--and threw it across the room with all his might. The beautifully decorated china set, colored in the richest of cream and the pales of pink, shattered as each item hit the floor, surprising all the hosts and even leading Shiro to squeak in shock.

Ignoring the broken tea set, Hikaru stomped off to the changing room and slammed the door as he entered. For a moment no one else moved. Then Reiji, still pale from shock, set down his black notebook and moved to clean up the mess, Kasanoda silently following his lead. Shiro gazed in the direction Hikaru had moved and sighed, shaking his head in despair.

"You better go talk to him, Haruhi-sempai," the smallest host said then, his brown eyes shining in concern like they had never before. "I think... Kaoru-sempai... has made a mistake. He'll be the one to fix it but for now..."--he glanced once more to the closed door--"...for now, Hikaru needs a little encouragement."

Haruhi, not completely sure what to make of the young rich child's reply, nevertheless agreed with him and nodded before making her way towards the dressing room. She knocked first but didn't wait for a reply to let herself in.

Hikaru was not trying to get dressed though their cosplay for that day, race-driver themed, was readily and easily laid out already for them. Haruhi could see Hikaru shake as he cried, overcome with emotion and unable to express it well, as always.

"Hikaru," sighed the girl realizing she didn't know what to really say, "please don't worry. I'm sure Kaoru's okay, wherever he is."

"So what if _he's_ okay," sniffled Hikaru bitterly. "_I'm_ not okay! That is what really matters." His attempt at acting tough was pathetic.

"Don't be like that, Hikaru," she groaned wondering if his childishness would ever end. She was just as worried about Kaoru as he was but she didn't think getting hysterical and throwing a tantrum was the best way to handle her worry. It certainly wasn't helping Kaoru in any way.

She sighed again. "Have you tried calling him? He wouldn't just leave you to worry."

"I... can't..." sniffed Hikaru, shaking his head.

Haruhi was just about to lose her temper with the boy when he let out a sob and started over.

"I can't get a hold of him! Her refuses to answer my calls. I... I've already called him so... so many times!"

This shocked Haruhi. Her wide brown eyes, though it seemed physically impossible, grew even wider in her surprise.

"Hikaru, can you think of any reason why he left?" she asked, her voice soft.

"No... No, I can't."

* * *

Kaoru did his best to keep busy while in France. He followed his mother as she shopped, helped with designing and fittings, made up the models' faces, styled their hair--anything to remain occupied. No matter what he toiled at, no matter how much he concentrated on the task at hand, the younger Hitachiin could never completely block out his guilt. His emotions refused to deaden and allow him some peace of mind.

At night, everything was much worse. When Kaoru lay alone in bed, idle and restless, his memories as vivid as if they had happened only moment before always came back to haunt him. That one kiss had cursed him.

It took a few days but Megumi did notice the change in her son. He was tired--that she noticed first. Then it was the loneliness that shone in his eyes. Obviously he missed Hikaru but there seemed to be an even deeper distance between the twins than just miles could tell. Kaoru grew anxious every time Hikaru's name was brought up and often disappeared for a few hours afterwards.

Last of all, Megumi noticed that her son never smiled anymore--not sincerely.

* * *

"Kaoru-obocchama!"

"_Hai_ Rin-san?" Kaoru never looked up from the model's hair he was styling.

"_Obocchama_, your _Okaa-san_ is looking for you," replied Rin with a slight bow to his young master.

"_M'excuser, mademoiselle_," sighed Kaoru, nodding to the young French model as he moved to follow Rin.

It was a madhouse in the back of the studio. Kaoru preferred the noise to silence. Sometimes he found it hard to concentrate in the studio but he appreciated that aspect of the job. It was easier to forget in the chaos.

Megumi was pairing models with her outfits in one of the corners of the studio, looking for the perfect matches for many of her new winter dress line. All the models pranced by in their flamboyant outfits, trying their best to get noticed and attract the most attention. None of them resembled Haruhi in any way--another godsend for Kaoru. He couldn't stand to think of her for long. If he did it never took too long to round back to that fateful, unspeakable kiss.

"Hitachiin-sama, your son is here," announced Rin.

Megumi dismissed the girls and smiled as she turned to her son.

"Kaoru, baby, are you still here?"

Kaoru blinked.

"You called me, _Okaa-san_."

Megumi laughed but it was an uneasy gesture. She moved in front of Kaoru and placed her hands on his arms, gently rubbing them. It was a relaxation technique Megumi always used when she wanted her sons to pay attention, letting them know she was going to be serious. Kaoru stiffened.

"Oh, angel, don't you think it's about time you went back home? You shouldn't miss too much schooling. I'm sure Hikaru misses you very much, too."

"But, _Okaa-san_," stared Kaoru, searching his mind frantically for some scapegoat to distract his mother, "I--"

"Shhh," whispered Megumi as she wrapped her arms lovingly around her son's slim frame, compassion gripping her heart at the sound of panic in Kaoru's voice. "Shhh, my Kaoru. I'm... not knowledgeable of your problems at home or at school right now, but I do _love you_, my Kaoru. I think it would be best for you to go home and confront your problems, even the ones that scare you the most."

"But... I'm really scared, _Okaa-san_!" rasped out Kaoru, chocking back tears he hadn't realized he still had inside.

"But that's okay, baby. It's okay to be scared."

"I... I did something... _horrible_ to Hikaru, _Okaa-san_," admitted Kaoru bitterly.

Megumi backed away a little from her son, just enough so that she could look him in the eyes and gauge his true feelings. What she saw in those amber pools was something wounded and hurting. It was not the look of a man who was looking to hurt others but of a lost boy, just trying to find a way to free himself from his pain. She gave him a soft, encouraging smile.

"Just do me a favor, Kaoru. Just go back to the room, right now, and get some sleep. Think about what you're doing and what you really need to do to fix this." She sighed. "It may just be my vanity but I don't believe that frowns suit my boys well at all."

* * *

Kaoru closed the door to his bedroom in the suite next to his mother's and took a deep breath, trying to work out in his mind what he truly wanted. When he had taken his mother's advice to come back to the room he had known _what_ he planned to do. The real question was what if it was just going to make things worse.

_I'm not ready for rejection_, thought Kaoru but with futility. He would _never_ be ready for rejection. He was just wishing to prolong the inevitable.

Kaoru threw himself onto the plush hotel bed, lying limp as a fish. Kiko, though she knew there was a full staff at the hotel, insisted on making the bed for him every morning. She had kept busy too, keeping her mind off her distant sister.

Kaoru turned his head towards the nightstand and stared at his blue cell phone. He stared at it for a full twenty minutes. In that period of time three shadows had blocked the sun from entering through his windows. The only movement he had made was to blink--just that small, involuntary gesture.

_It's now or never._

_Never_ was not an option.

Kaoru reached for his phone. The smooth surface of the plastic felt cool and weighty in his hand.

_I can't keep living with all this guilt and no one to know of it._

He pressed the on-off button on his phone as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He had turned it off before the plane ride to France and had not risked turning it on again out of fear of the fateful call Hikaru was sure to make.

_Even if I just hear his voice for this one... last time then I will endure it. _Kami-sama_ I miss his voice!_

Another unexpected tear ran down Kaoru's cheek as the happy little tune of a just-turned-on phone filled the space around Kaoru.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._

To Kaoru's surprise he had a lot more missed calls than he thought he would. There were nearly five hundred. Most of them were from Hikaru. Kaoru, shocked speechless by this, check the number of messages in his inbox. It was maxed out. _Every_ one of those were from Hikaru.

Kaoru almost listened to his messages but thought better of it. If this was going to be his last words with Hikaru he didn't want to just hear a recording of his brother's voice. He wanted the real deal.

_I can take the anger_, thought Kaoru pooling all his strength as he slowly typed in the correct series of numbers for Hikaru's cell phone. _I can take the anger... but please,_ Kami-sama, _don't let him hate me!_

Taking a gasping breath, Kaoru shakily placed the phone to his head. The ring of the cell phone was a fell sound, a peal of destruction to his ears.

"K-kaoru!" gasped a half-groggy voice on the other end, shocking Kaoru with its abruptness. He hadn't expected Hikaru to answer so quickly... or to hear him sounding so sleepy.

"Hika-Hikaru...," hiccupped the younger twin in longing, numb to the tears that slid down his cheeks.

There was a moment of silence as both boys seemed to be trying to collect themselves... and then Hikaru went off. There was no longer any sleepiness in his voice, only anger.

"WHAT THE CRAP WERE YOU THINKING, KAORU! I GO HOME ONE DAY AFTER CLUB, **ALONE**, TO FIND YOU'VE RUN OFF TO PARIS WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A GOOD-BYE! DON'T GO OFF DOING WHAT YOU DAMN WANT TO WITHOUT TELLING ME NEXT TIME! THAT'S DAMN SELFISH OF YOU! WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS? _BAKA-BAKA-BAKA_! WHAT-"

Kaoru let him continue on, knowing there would be no stopping him. He also felt that he deserved to be yelled at. If it helped Hikaru to vent his anger then Kaoru would let him. There was no better punishment.

When Hikaru had finished he was quiet for a moment, just his ragged breathing coming over of the line. Kaoru didn't know what to say first to his brother. There were too many things to be said. Hikaru beat him to it, though.

"...You could have at least left a note, Kaoru," growled the older boy. "I wouldn't have worried so much if you had given me some kind of reason behind why you left. I... I was really scared."

"Hikaru, I need to come clean," Kaoru found himself saying rather abruptly but felt shameful for hiding behind the miles. "That is, I think I should have told you something... a long time ago. I just don't feel right about talking to you over the phone about this."

"Then get on the next plane and get back here so we can talk!" yelled Hikaru over the phone. "Get on the jet now! Just get back here fast, you _baka_!"

_He... he wants to see me again..._ thought Kaoru in amazement_. I don't deserve it but it's true. _Domo arigato gozaimasu Kami-sama.

"I'm coming, Hikaru," Kaoru found himself chuckling in relief. "I'm coming back."

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** A pretty decent chapter, though nothing incredible really happened. Next chapter will be a little more... something. Yeah, something. I didn't expect there to be so much angst, either.

The length of this chapter is due to my refusal to make two short, annoyingly drawn-out chapters. Just one super-long-boring one is fine, thank you very much! I hated leaving Hikaru hanging, too--that would have been just mean! I also didn't want anyone criticizing my butchering of the French language. I'm an Italian student, darn it!... (I did use an online translator but I could have been wrong with just that little phrase!) But, yeah, I hope you don't mind. Think of the length as an apology for taking so long getting this up in the first place!

Oh, yes. I hope everyone remembers that Japanese High Schools have classes from Monday to Saturday with Sunday being the only day off during the week. Just checking to make sure you all remembered!

So, did Haruhi seem IC? I hope so. I'm trying to reason like her and it can be very hard. I think this is mainly because of the situation. Hopefully it gets easier. And what about the other characters? Hikaru and Kaoru are a bit easier, but I think I made Kaoru a little too sissy. Maybe not. I don't know--I'm not too sure about him sometimes either.

I didn't add too much detail in this chapter either but I think it's long enough as it is. Anyway, reconciliation is at hand! Or will there truly be rejection in Kaoru's future! Tune in again to find out!

**Extra Random Totally Unrelated Notes**: You know, I've been thinking a lot about what kind of story I want to write after I have this one finished. I can't seem to decide. I've been reading a lot of shounen manga lately, however, and I think that has been influencing my ideals a lot. While I do have ideas for more romance fics, and even one for a future fic (a 'what if Haruhi didn't choose any of the hosts' kind of fic), I'm leaning more to something adventure-based or even something dark.

One of my ideas is a Haruhi/Nekozawa story that has only slight romantic undertones behind a more horrific story, but I also came up with one that is completely dark and would have little or no real love interest in it whatsoever. That idea has been heavily influenced by the great amount of Yu-Gi-Oh! I've been partaking in--not the Duel Monsters series, either, but the first series of YGO manga. Yeah, like the hosts get into something that they first just think is a game but ends up being rather sinister and stuffs... Well, I guess it sounds like I'm just rambling, but I'll get to the point!

What is it that you all would like to see next from me? Yeah, this story is only half-way over but I want to start getting a feel for what my audience wants. Just as a quick rundown of _all_ my ideas, I have ideas for a TamaHaru story, a Kyo-centric, and slight KyoHaru (more mystery based, and almost a sequel to the Kyo-centric), a HunnyHaru (future set), two MoriHarus (sequels to my one-shot, _Haiku_), an Elcaire-centric (kinda TamaEclaire, but not really), a slight NekoHaru (more dark horror than anything), a 'What if' fic (What if Haruhi didn't choose one of the Hosts?--a future fic about their lives 15 years after Mori/Hunny graduate), an even darker tale (no real pairing), and a fantasy adventure (OHSHCxFinal Fantasy Tactics Advanced crossover). Take note that nearly all of these are chapter fics, so none will take only a few days to complete.

Anyway, be thinking about what else you would like to see. You don't have to tell me now if you can't decide but I would like some feedback if possible. Thanks!


	9. A Northern Star

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Sure. What do I care?

**Problems:** Hmm... this seems as if it could almost be considered a HikaruxKaoru-supporting chapter. _ALMOST_!! It's not really, though, so sorry to all of ya'll who like that. It's just majorly twin-centric. Not really any Haruhi in this, so sorry for all of you who have been waiting for her involvement. Please, just rest assured that she will be taking up a substantial amount of the rest of the story pretty soon. Other than that, mainly the possibility of OOCness and such. You know, the usual.

**Notes**: Much of this has been written while I was doing finals and transitioning back into small town living, so I hope you've been willing to bear with me. Not to mention, while I've been home I've bought my Nintendo Wii and my Ouran PS2 game came in (who could blame me for being distracted?) This is a rather long chapter, though, so I trust you'll forgive me. Oh--please don't forget to leave a little something for nicey-nice D.Cager, hopefully in the form of a lovely review!

**Extra Love-Love Note**: Congrats to _The Broken Path_ for earning 50+ reviews at Loves for all who have reviewed there and elsewhere!

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 8**

**A Northern Star**

_"I can't... I can't pick up the pieces... _

_" ...so let me go and you will find someone." _

Yellow Card,_ Only One _

Hikaru was, by nature, a cynical person. He was a spoiled, rich cynic but a cynic nevertheless. Despite being able to buy anything he wanted the older Hitachiin was not one to let just anything humor himself for long. New things were either amusing or boring. Things that were once amusing would one day also become boring and would be replaced. That was how the world worked for Hikaru.

Kaoru was, in this sense, actually the polar opposite of his twin. He was an idealist. Where most others would take simple occurrences for granted Kaoru always noticed them in a new light. He was a true romantic. No where near as much as Tamaki was, yet still quite the whimsical rich-boy.

It was funny how two such completely different boys could be identical twins. That, however, was _their_ secret. When they were in public they put on a mask of indifference and acted childishly on purpose. No one would have known they were different when it was just the two of them, lying in bed and talking about their day--a day seen by two identical sets of eyes with such drastically different points of view.

Even if someone were to take a quick look in their bedroom itself all they would see was the ever-so-perfect symmetry--another mask of the Hitachiin brothers.

No one knew that inside the right desk, hidden in the locked drawers they would find a young man's treasure trove--a box of ancient coins; a book on astronomy and physics; economics journals; collector's edition model airplanes; National Geographic article clippings; a miniature chess game; and elaborate architectural sketches.

No one knew that inside the left desk, hidden in the locked drawers they would find a young man's treasure trove--sheets of multicolored origami paper; scattered CDs of random genres; a box of colored pencils; books on modern poetry; a personal journal; small, water-colored paintings; and some carefully preserved dried flowers.

Yes, the Hitachiins knew they were different even if the world they had lived in could not see. They did not want to show these differences to the world knowing it would make them vulnerable--and they did not want to give anyone any clues as to how to tell them apart. They wanted someone to be able to look at them--and just at _them_--and know who was who. Haruhi had, so far, been the only person to do just that. She opened up their eyes to a world that could possibly accept them as the same. Accept them for being different and yet the same. But they weren't going to go any easier on the world, oh no. They were still hoping. Hoping and dreaming one day they would be complete accepted. Until then they would keep things the same, except when it came to Haruhi. She was their exception.

Haruhi was not just their toy though Hikaru continued to call her that at times, even sometimes during their senior year. As for the rest of the world nothing much had changed but the twins were content with just Haruhi. For now.

Now, Hikaru had grown comfortable in the fact that he and his brother were so perfectly in-tune with one another that he never, not once, believed his Kaoru, his twin, would ever have the initiative to leave. That was just not Kaoru's way. Up until that point, or at least as far as Hikaru knew, Kaoru had always followed his lead. Always.

Whatever had pushed Kaoru so far as to run had to be something problematic. Something that was just not right. Hikaru hoped it wasn't irreparable.

* * *

Kaoru could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. It hurt so much... so much to just sit there as the car crept along the drive at what seemed to be a snail's pace. There was nothing he could do, however, to make the driver go faster. And there was no backing out of this.

Beside him Kiko was fidgeting in the seat, her hands grasping her skirt one second then clasping together in her lap the next. No music played over the radio. The silence was deafening.

The quiet reminded Kaoru of the girl's unusual behavior while in France. Other than the obligatory acknowledgement required from any servant when ordered by her master Kiko had not said any words during their brief visit. Not one word. That was Kaoru's fault and he knew it.

"... _Gomen_," whispered Kaoru as the car rounded the last bend in the extensive driveway, not able to speak any other words at that time. Whether or not Kiko heard him was impossible to decipher--she made no signs or noises of acknowledgement. After all, in such an instance she was not required to.

Hidori, who had also kept silent since picking Kaoru and Kiko up from the airport, looked up at them through the rear-view mirror. Kaoru could see wetness in his eyes.

"Welcome home, Kaoru-obocchama," he muttered softly as he pulled in front of the mansion's front entrance.

Kaoru could only nod in reply. He knew he was the cause of those tears as well.

The young man hadn't even gotten out of the limo when the front doors of the Hitachiin mansion flew open and Hikaru, looking as though he had been in the middle of readying for school, ran out as fast as he could. Kaoru, overcome, flew out of the car and rushed to meet his brother halfway.

At first all he noticed was the sound of the breathing. He could hear his own breath, deep and quiet. He sucked air into his lungs, exhaled it, then breathed in again. Hikaru's breathes, more ragged than his own, were loud to Kaoru's ears. Hikaru's mouth was near Kaoru's left ear as they both reached out, their arms encircling each other, embracing with all their strength.

"Hi-hikaru!" the voice that whispered the name sounded foreign to Kaoru's ears. It was his voice and yet it was different--tear-swelled and constricted.

"Kaoru..." was all the older brother could manage for a few seconds. And then: "Kaoru, _never_ leave me alone like that again."

And suddenly Kaoru was laughing. Sobbing and laughing. It was relief and fear rolled into one.

Coming home like this... wasn't going to be easy.

Now Hikaru was dragging him towards the house, his hand clasped in Kaoru's with a grip that seemed unbreakable. He was still breathing hard but his breathes were now steady, and a smile was beginning to shine once again in his eyes.

_My brother..._

Kaoru noticed then that Kiko was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

It was a talkative pair that had breakfast in the main dining room that morning. Hikaru had told Hidori to call the school and inform them that they, the Hitachiin brothers, would be absent for the day due to a family emergency. Hidori, though he wasn't really the one to be asked to do such a thing and would, in any other context, probably have objected instead did exactly as he was told. He knew the brothers needed to work out some problem and any problem that was big enough to split his _obocchamas_ apart had to be an emergency. However, it seemed to everyone in the mansion that the twins, instead of trying to work on their problems were in fact doing their best to forget the cause of the prolonged absence of Kaoru. This caused Aiko and Kiko, who felt as if they had been worried sick about their _oocchamas_ and each other for naught, to cruelly take a day off from work and leave a helpless, newly hired maid to care for the Hitachiin's needs.

Before lunch the new maid was running full-throttle from the mansion, her hair matted with what seemed to be some kind of vegetable matter and her arms slightly nicked here and there. She was screaming something along the lines of how she would never have taken the job had she known the boys were so violent to new employees. Her words, however, were a little less than polite. The rest of the staff took this as a sign to make themselves scarce until dinner was ready.

After a long day of fun at their newest, ex-maid's expense and enjoying each other's company the Hitachiin brothers retired to their bedroom for the night in high spirits. Neither of the two were particularly sleepy--the excitement of being together again had not yet begun to wear--so they each sat backwards in their desk chairs and turned to face each other, Kaoru on the left and Hikaru on the right. They grinned at each other, mirroring their respective halves perfectly. Then Kaoru's eyes softened and a gentle sigh parted his lips.

"It's nice to be with you again, Hikaru."

"You wouldn't have felt so lonely if you had just not left in the first place," Hikaru chastised his brother but the half-smile on his face belied his own gladness.

Kaoru sat up in the chair, stretching his arms towards the ceiling with a smile still in place.

"I am surprised you called me, though, Hikaru..."

The older brother's smile faded and an eyebrow quirked as he watched his brother's arms fall limp to his sides. Kaoru's eyes were closed in contentment as he took a deep breath and arched his back in another stretch. He continued:

"I half-expected you to come running after me to France."

Hikaru smiled again once he understood his younger twin's reasoning but was soon scowling, recounting the past week's memories.

"It's not like I didn't try at all, Kaoru!" he huffed. "I was angry, of course. Plus, Hidoris-san refused to let me take a plane to--."

"In other words," Kaoru interrupted with a wry grin, "you threw a tantrum and refused to come. Then, when your pride finally allowed it, you tried but Hidori-san, ever the sensible one, told you no."

"_Kaoru!_"

Laughter bubbled up in Kaoru's throat at the look of flushed embarrassment that crossed his brother's ticked-off face. It felt as though he had never left.

Hikaru continued to scowl and let his eyes fall grudgingly to look at some spot on their plush floor. The redness of his cheeks slowly began to fade but he suddenly seemed truly upset.

"It took you long enough to check your phone, Kaoru..."

The younger twin's laughter stopped at Hikaru's resentful statement. Kaoru waited for his brother's eyes to return to his own before offering a small, sad smile.

"I knew you would be angry with me, Hikaru. I even thought you would possibly hate me... I guess I'm just a foolish worrier though."

Kaoru's eyes stared quite seriously into Hikaru's. The identical face before him no longer bore any animosity, only concern. It was comforting.

"You truly are... my dearest friend, Hikaru." Kaoru knew the words sounded cheesy but he meant them, more than he could express.

Hikaru, his cheeks again flushing the peachy-pink of embarrassment, stood up and moved to get ready for bed. Kaoru soon followed suit, smiling all the way. He knew, though nothing else was spoken, that Hikaru was pleased. Lately they had both been referring to Haruhi as their best friend. It was nice to some form of affirmation that was just between them--something to remind them they were each other's best friend too.

They continued to ready for bed in silence, stripping down to their boxers for the night and all the other nightly rituals. Hikaru must have taken longer to brush his teeth because Kaoru found himself crawling into bed first. With the lights off and only one of their window's blinds pulled to let in the moonlight the room of the rambunctious twins looked rather serene.

Pulling the thick comforter up to his neck, Kaoru turned onto his side and waited for Hikaru to come in. He only allowed his eyes to shut once he felt the bed dip suddenly behind him. He relaxed his muscled and snuggled a little deeper into the covers. The quiet, however, didn't last long.

Hikaru had lain down next to him but Kaoru could feel the older boy's eyes on him. The continuous rustle of the sheets indicated that the older twin was restless but didn't seem to have the drive to say what was on his mind.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked in concern though he didn't open his eyes or turn.

A moment of silence.

"Kaoru," began Hikaru unable to hold the inevitable question in anymore, his words coming slowly, "why... why did you... leave me?"

Kaoru stiffened. He had been under the impression that Hikaru hadn't brought it up in their conversations because it hurt him, but now the young Hitachiin realized his brother didn't know.

_Haruhi didn't tell him?_ The shock of it all made Kaoru momentarily speechless.

"Kaoru, don't hide from me," insisted Hikaru sternly, bringing the other twin back to his senses.

With a sigh Kaoru turned to look at Hikaru. In the darkness his features were hidden but the bond they shared always made their feelings easy to sense. It communicated very well the feelings of sorrow and humility Kaoru expressed while he whispered softly in the dark.

"You would be angry with me, Hikaru. You would hate me."

"I wouldn't hate you, Ka--" started Hikaru hastily only to be cut short by his usually less aggressive twin.

"I kissed Haruhi."

This time it was Kaoru's turn to notice unease in his twin. There was a pause where neither of them spoke. Kaoru could only take it to be Hikaru's inability to communicate his feelings about the statement. He knew this couldn't be easy to take--it was hard enough to admit he had done it knowing full-well the consequences of telling the truth.

"I wonder why she didn't tell you...," mused Kaoru.

"She didn't say a word," replied Hikaru, his voice strained by conflicting emotion. That voice made Kaoru's heart ache.

"I'm... I don't have anything to say in my defense. It happened and I can't take it back."

Beside him Hikaru sat up and stared at some place in the darkness. His bearing portrayed his anger and hurt. Kaoru simply sighed and turned away, curling up a little in the blankets.

"...I knew you would hate me."

"Aggah!" snarled Hikaru pressing his fist against his forehead. "I don't hate you, Kaoru. I'm just aggravated! I mean, _why_ would you... when you know I... when you _encouraged_ me...!"

Suddenly Kaoru was chuckling. Hikaru, stunned by his brother's actions, turned to find Kaoru literally shaking with laughter. He scowled fiercely.

"This isn't funny, Kaoru!"

"I know," laughed Kaoru rolling onto his back and half-covering his face with a hand. He couldn't seem to stop laughing. "I just... I realized that I've become so very selfish."

"Selfish?" Hikaru couldn't follow the surprise change of subject.

Kaoru removed his hand from his face and smiled up at his brother, tears blurring his eyes. He no longer had the need to hide them. So many things had already come out into the open so there was no reason to stop anything else from becoming exposed.

"I had a plan, you know," began Kaoru as his chuckles began to subside. "I had it all in my head, too. My plan to get you and Haruhi together."

Hikaru sighed and crossed his arms.

"Kaoru, would you start making some sense?"

"But you have to understand, Hikaru! I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving me!"

Hikaru blinked a few times and his arms fell to his side. He looked a little exasperated.

"I wouldn't leave you--"

"Please!" interjected Kaoru knowing full-well his brother's loyalty to him could change drastically this very night. "Hikaru, let me finish."

By this time the laughter had completely stopped. Hikaru also quieted but didn't seem pleased. Kaoru now pulled himself to sit up next to his brother and looked down at his hands, feeling suddenly weighted. He continued to smile, however, even as he began to bear his feelings to his brother.

"The truth, Hikaru, is that I _love_ Haruhi. I truly love her, but... I knew that if I ever chose her over you in anything you would feel betrayed."

"That's not true, I--"

"I'm not finished."

Hikaru fell silent again.

"You're very selfish in that aspect, Hikaru," said Kaoru at his sincerest. "You know you hate it when you feel neglected. You... we're both so used to having someone else constantly by our side. It's natural for us to have overly strong feelings for companionship."

Kaoru reached over to take Hikaru's hand in his own though he remained with his head down, staring intently at their clasped hands.

"You're my twin. I care so much about your happiness... but, still, I care more about my own."

Hikaru, no longer angry, only replied to this by squeezing his brother's hand.

"I decided to try my best to get you and Haruhi together, not for your sake... but for my own."

Kaoru finally turned his eyes on Hikaru, letting the tears run freely down his face.

"So, you see, I really am selfish. Selfish for wanting both you and Haruhi in my life forever, not as fate would have it but through my own stupid will!"

Bursting into tears, the tears that had threatened to break free after years of suppressed emotions and secret feelings, Kaoru did nothing to hide his shamelessness from his brother. It seemed like everything had just come crashing down--like millions of liters of worries had all been building up just to burst. It hurt so much...

It shocked him then to suddenly feel Hikaru's shaking arms surround him and pull him close. It was Hikaru's turn to chuckle as he eased them both back down onto the bed and held his weeping brother in his arms.

"Kaoru, you _baka_," snickered Hikaru fondly as he stroked his brother's head in comfort. "You just made things harder for yourself, pushing Haruhi and I together while rejecting your own feelings."

"How else was I supposed to keep you both with me?" demanded Kaoru suddenly, his voice bitter. "The two people I loved the most... but, now I know. It's impossible to have both of you. So,"--Kaoru took a deep, shuddering breath--"I have chosen you, Hikaru. Between Haruhi and Hikaru... I choose Hikaru!"

"Now hold on a second, Kaoru!" Hikaru reprimanded the face that was now busy burying itself into his shoulder, "You shouldn't have to choose like that! Sure, I... _like_... Haruhi but I won't get upset if she chooses you over me, especially now that I know how much you truly care."

"No...," whispered Kaoru as he looked up at Hikaru through the corner of his eye, "It has to be this way. She's applied to colleges already and will be leaving us once graduation hits. You're the closest to her right now, so you have the advantage--"

"Advantage-whatever!"

"--the advantage to even ask her before she leaves."

Hikaru suddenly got quite. He didn't quite understand what Kaoru was trying to say.

"... Ask her what?"

Kaoru, brushing away his tears but still sniffling a little, looked up at his brother.

"Ask her to marry you."

"_Marriage!?_"

Hikaru nearly jumped as he pushed himself up, hoping to get a better view of his brother's face in the dark to see if he was just joking. But this was no laughing matter to Kaoru. He was dead serious. But at Hikaru's outburst a look of surprised confusion came to the younger Hitachiin's face.

"You mean... you don't want to marry Haruhi?"

"Marry Haruhi, Kaoru?" chuckled Hikaru nervously as he scratched his head in sheepish embarrassment. "I don't think of those kinds of things yet."

"Really?" Kaoru's voice was soft and a bit dispirited. "... That's what I've been hoping you'd do eventually, you know? Ask Haruhi to marry you, so you two would always be together and I would always be with the two of you."

He sighed and rolled out of Hikaru's arms, staring straight up at their room's high ceiling. Kaoru felt defeated, suddenly realizing his plan would have never made it to fruition in the end if Hikaru's heart hadn't been focused on marriage.

"Then she's going to leave, huh...?"

Hikaru frowned and then sighed angrily, also turning to lie on his back to look up.

"You really are screwed up in the head, Kaoru," he muttered.

"Yeah..."

"But," he whispered as he folded his arms behind his head, "you do love Haruhi, don't you? You even wanted to marry her."

"Not if it means having to leave you alone, Hikaru."

_Selfish? Yeah, right_, thought Hikaru with a silent sigh.

"You're starting to sound like a mother, Kaoru," he said wryly, trying to keep the night from ending awkwardly. Like he hoped, Kaoru chuckled.

"Then we should probably get some sleep, before the night makes us any more emotional," he joked back as he turned on his side towards Hikaru, bringing forth once again his soft, sweet smile.

Hikaru turned towards him and also smiled. He watched as his brother closed his eyes and began to slow his breathing. When he was sure Kaoru was almost asleep, he whispered to him softly.

"I love you, Kaoru... Thank you, for loving me. _Arigato... itsumo_."

* * *

Hikaru yawned loudly for the fourth time as he slowly picked away at his breakfast the next morning. He seemed so sleepy he was about to nod off into his cereal.

"Hikaru, wake up!" laughed Kaoru as he dripped syrup all over his pancakes and toast for that morning. "Do you need me to spoon-feed you your breakfast?"

"Shut up, Kaoru," groused Hikaru, rubbing his eyes angrily. "I'll be fine by the time we get to school."

"Have bad dreams last night?" inquired the young twin with only a smile this time.

"Something like that..." replied Hikaru vaguely as he shoveled a spoonful of his cereal into his mouth.

In reality Hikaru had not gotten much sleep for a completely different reason. He had tried to at first but then realized he couldn't just allow his brother to completely give up on himself. It was true that Hikaru had never given any thought to marrying Haruhi before but if Kaoru had already considered it then it meant that he himself was ready. Hikaru had almost cried then. His brother, no matter how selfish his motive, had been completely unselfish enough to give up his own beloved for Hikaru. The thought was so touching yet it made Hikaru angry.

_Why should he give it up?_ thought Hikaru while in bed, turning away from his sleeping brother and staring across the room in frustration. _He still has time to ask Haruhi himself. He still could have a chance. He just doesn't want to take it. He refuses to_--and that's when it hit Hikaru. Just as Kaoru had helped him in stepping forward, Kaoru himself also needed someone there to push him along.

_He's afraid._.. The thought was sad but also a little endearing to Hikaru. _He loves her but he's afraid to move forward. Just like I was... only he has more riding on this than I ever imagined._

He turned back to look at his brother, a fond smile coming to his face.

"He really is a _baka_," Hikaru said aloud to no one in particular before settling himself down once again. This time was different, however. This time he was going to be the one plotting for his brother's future. He was going to be calling the shots.

_Poor, poor Kaoru_, thought Hikaru as he now reached for some coffee, staring at his brother across the table from him as he enjoyed his own breakfast. _He has no idea what I've got in-store for him._

This time Hikaru had the plan.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** Wow, what a chapter. Not the norm, eh? By the way, I hope you caught the meaning of Kaoru's selfishness in there. Quite a few chapters back someone at the FRoP forums commented that they didn't understand why I said that Kaoru was more selfish than Hikaru. I think this chapter cleared up that question well! When you think hard on how it all was working, Kaoru really was the most selfish in the end, I think.

There's a lot of emotion in this chapter, especially from Kaoru (like _that's_ a surprise). It's a little disappointing, I didn't get to any real action but at least Hikaru finally understands the full extent of Kaoru's hopes and fears! I hope the end has left you hungry to see what Hikaru has in store for Kaoru! That should be answered in the end of the next chapter, so stay tuned! I've planned out the rest of the story completely in my head now and I've come to the conclusion that 19 or 20 chapters in all will be the extent of this fic. That means we still have over 10 more chapters of _The Broken Path_ to go! Yays! Let's hope I stay motivated (much pressure on those of you who write reviews) and I don't develop amnesia any time soon!

Also, for those of you who may not know, I promised some that I would begin to explain the meanings of my chapter titles. It's not really important to know or understand them but someone was interested so I thought, what the heck? Here ya'll go! _Prologue: Another Deck of Cards_--This one comes from the Host Club having a new set of hosts. Just an introduction to them, like a new, unshuffled deck of cards ready to be used for play (i.e. this story). _Chapter 1: A Complicated Mosaic_--Here Kaoru explains more about our characters, their niche in the club as well as his 'big problem'. The relationship he has with all of these new characters is different from the ones he used to have with the other hosts before and he explains their relationships a bit here like he did in episode 20 of the anime/episode 32, volume 8 of the manga. I liked how they used stained glass in the anime but instead of using that as a sort of 'pieces of the puzzle' analogy I used a mosaic. Well, I hope that's enlightening... What? You wanted all of them? Sorry, but I'll only reveal one or two in each chapter notes. Sorry to be such a tease, but that's just how I roll.

Well, I think that's about it for this chapter's notes... not too many this time, it seems. As always, I love reviews in any shape, size and form... though I do prefer long, thought-out, critical notes anything is fine. See ya'lls around!

**Extra Random Totally Unrelated Notes**: Well, not too many people commented on this, but I still got a little feedback. Seems more people are interested in my dark fics and also there is slight interest in the future 'what if' fic and the slightly KyoHaru fic. I'm glad. Those are some of my faves! I'll be thinking more about it as this fic continues. Any more feedback on the ideas I gave in chapter seven then go ahead and post it in with your review!

Oh! And I don't believe I mentioned that I also have a HaruhixHoney fic in mind. It would be set in the future but not too far after Haruhi graduates high school. Does that sound interesting to anyone?


	10. Surf's Up!

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I really get tired of this you know. I'll just use the same one from now on, I think... I don't own Ouran.

**Problems:** I actually plan on clearing up a lot of problems and adding some new ones to those that cropped up in the last chapter. Hopefully you'll spot the answers to some of them throughout the chapter. Um, a bit of OOCness but less than the last chapter--as I said, I'm cleaning up some messes.

**Notes**: Is it just me, or do I keep promising an end to the angsting without it really happening? Sorry, but as the story has churned in my head more angst has arisen. I'll probably lessen a bit after this chapter, but will very soon return. Hopefully you'll not get bored with me while waiting for some less whiney Kaoru, less grumpy Hikaru and less confounded Haruhi. There is quite a change at the end of the story, however. It's... sort of an epiphany moment... but, being so spur of the moment, don't expect that kind of feeling to last for too long.

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 9**

**Surf's Up!**

_"Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow," _

John Michael Montgomery, _Life is a Dance_

When it came to relationships, Haruhi's past was something of an enigma to her current friends. There were times when it seemed they were her first experience with friends though they wouldn't really know it since their friendship lists had never been very long either, but every once in a while something would happen to remind them that she was from a vastly different world than they were.

Haruhi sometimes received surprise calls from her middle school friends and had even been out to see a few of them when the other hosts came to see her at home. It was always a surprise to them but who could really blame them? She never talked about them and whenever they tried to initiate a dialog about her old schoolmates she would brush it off, saying it was really none of their business. It kind of hurt them to hear her say such a thing but that was Haruhi. Her queerness fit right in with the misfit group of boys called the Ouran Host Club. It was a strange bond that held them together.

Still, there were even times now that the other hosts felt she was just as cool as a stranger. Her oblivious yet deep nature confounded them at every turn and left them wondering exactly what she thought of them. Were they truly her friends, or just a random group of guys she happened to share the same club with? Whether or not any of them knew it, they were actually very dear to her. Very dear, indeed.

It would surprise her now if she ever knew that her relationships with her friends would actually be tested in the near future. The future--something Haruhi was constantly aware of yet so obliviously thoughtless about.

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi was never one to lose sleep over an issue. Whatever it was in her life that had her down she could normally brush it off long enough to get in some decent shut-eye. Very few things had ever been able to stir her from this--things like her mother's sudden death when Haruhi was still young. As she grew older, her resilience hardened and this problem was nearly non-existent. Lately, however, it was harder and harder for her to shake the growing concern she had for her two best friends, the Hitachiin brothers. Hikaru's constant mood swings and overall grumpiness had grated on her last nerve during the past week but she had also understood that it was born out of concern for his missing twin. As much as she would have loved to discount it, she could not keep from worrying herself. When both twins didn't show up the day before her heart grew alarmingly troubled. There were many different reasons why Hikaru would also be absent but she couldn't help wondering if whether this time it was very serious.

_Like I need to worry_, thought Haruhi as she sat down for first period with a sigh. _Just wait--those two troublemakers are probably both just making mischief without a care in the world._

Then Haruhi yawned.

"Blast those two...," she muttered as she pulled out her homework for one more last-minute check. It was in vain that she tried to make sense of the first problem, her thoughts moving unbidden to what might have happened to the Hitachiins.

"_Ha_-ruhi!"

The sudden chiming of two unmistakable voices brought her head up in a snap. Before her stood the object of her troubled thoughts--the Hitachiin twins. Though she wanted to reprimand them she found she was overcome with happiness just to see them there, their arms thrown around each other's shoulders and smiling that oh-so-unmistakable Hitachiin grin.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You're back!" she exclaimed, a smile coming to her face.

"Yep!" piped in Kaoru smiling at her with just a hint of a flush to his cheeks. Haruhi didn't notice it, but Hikaru did.

"And this time, he's _not_ leaving," insisted Hikaru with a grin, poking his brother mercilessly on the cheek to make his point. "Isn't that right, Kaoru?"

Kaoru and Haruhi laughed as the twins moved to occupy the desks on Haruhi's sides, Hikaru on the right and Kaoru on the left. For Haruhi, it was more of a relieved laugh than anything. They were back to their normal, bothersome selves. They were back in school. They were back, period.

"I'm glad you're back, Kaoru," Haruhi said as she closed her book and leaned forward towards the younger twin. "Hikaru was a real nuisance while you were gone, moaning and complaining the whole time like a spoiled four-year-old."

"I wasn't acting _that_ childish, Haruhi!" complained Hikaru with a frown.

"I would like to know _your_ definition of childish," retorted Haruhi with a humorless smile.

"Well, it's nice to be back, Haruhi," cut in Kaoru quietly, his eyes softening as he gazed at her.

Haruhi smiled back at him but clearly missed the tenderness in his eyes for her. Hikaru, only having recently become fully aware of his brother's feelings, noticed every detail. As Kaoru went on to ask Haruhi how she had been Hikaru watched with concealed fascination, now seeing the small things that indicated his brother's hidden love for Haruhi. His eyes never left her face and were always tender whenever he spoke to her. He smiled frequently but not widely, settling for a small smile that seemed very private. He also helped her in small ways, holding her pages of her book back for her or handing her a pen when needed, but he never touched her directly. That really stumped Hikaru, but then he realized Kaoru had _never_ before touched her unless Hikaru himself was also touching her. The only instance that he remembered otherwise was in Karuizawa when a window pane fell out above them and nearly hit Haruhi. Kaoru had been the only other around and had shielded her with his own body, but that had been years ago.

Squirming a little in his seat, Hikaru raked his brain for other possible instances. He was sure Kaoru had touched her on his own at some point after that--he was sure! No matter how much he tried to remember, however, Hikaru could not recover any other memory where Kaoru had been the only person touching Haruhi.

_Exactly how long has he loved her?_ Hikaru suddenly found himself asking, hating himself for not having realized his brother's passion earlier. _Whoever said twins can't keep secrets from each other has never met _my_ brother. _Hikaru felt himself become a little irritated. No matter how he sliced it, the entire situation was unfair.

"... I was just going to check some answers, actually," Haruhi was saying now, loud enough to bring Hikaru back from his thoughts. "I think I got them right but I just wanted to make sure."

"Too bad I can't help you correct them," chuckled Kaoru and Hikaru's ears perked up. "I never did take the time to find out the lessons from our _senseis_ before I left. I'm very behind in class."

"Good thing Hikaru takes all of the same classes as you, Kaoru. It must be very easy for you to catch up when your own brother can help you right at home."

"Actually--" Hikaru butted in, surprising the other two with his sudden words, "Actually, I didn't pay much attention in class this last week and my notes came out pretty bad."

Golden eyes met and a mischievous glint filled one pair, confusion filling the other.

"Haruhi, you've helped me so much in class, I think it would really benefit Kaoru if _you_ tutored him."

"Hikaru!" gasped Kaoru, horrified by his brother's words.

"Are you sure, Hikaru?" asked Haruhi surprised that the other had found her to be much help. "I'm really not all that great of a tutor."

"Of course you are, Haruhi!" laughed Hikaru, shaking his head. "No need to be modest. I'm serious, you did help me a lot of history, but it's Kaoru who really needs you now." His eyes were smiling at her sincerely. "I think it would greatly benefit him."

"_Demo_...," muttered Kaoru, his eyes still panicked but seeming to be out of words.

Both Haruhi and Hikaru turned to him, their looks questioning. Kaoru face became a bit sulky but Hikaru saw through the facade to the real turmoil underneath. It confused him.

_I thought he would be overjoyed to be able to have some alone time with Haruhi_, Hikaru thought as he turned away while trying to hide how irritated he really was. _I mean... _I_ was pretty grateful when he pushed me into private tutoring with her..._ The thought made him blush slightly at the memory.

"If you don't think it's a good idea, Kaoru," Haruhi was saying then, pulling Hikaru's attention back to the girl, "or if you simply feel uncomfortable with it then just say so. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

She was smiling that open Haruhi-smile at Kaoru and the younger Hitachiin was having a hard time looking away from that smile. It was so nice and sweet, so very _Haruhi_, he couldn't help but wonder who could resist loving her? Who couldn't see that she was a girl in boy's clothing? It was a smile that made Kaoru glad that most people mistook Haruhi as a boy, or he and Hikaru would never have any of her time to themselves. Still...

"I want you to have the best opportunity you can to succeed in school, Kaoru. Hikaru believes I'm a good tutor and if he recommends me then I will do my best, but know that you don't ever have to do anything you don't want to, alright?"

"I...," began Kaoru, shooting one last furtive glance to his brother only to find Hikaru face as passive as it could be, "I... I would..."

She continued to smile at him and Kaoru felt his heart squeeze slightly.

"I would be very thankful to you if you would be so kind, Haruhi," he finally answered with a small sigh, knowing there was no fighting back this time.

He smiled at her then and turned his attention to the front of the class hoping to hide the slight blush that had began to warm his cheeks. She had gotten cuter over his absence and it was harder and harder to keep the memory of their kiss out of his mind when he was around her. His best bet was to simply keep his hands to himself, like he always did, and hope that would be enough to keep from kissing her again. Since experiencing the feeling he knew it would be twice as hard as it had ever been to keep himself away.

Next to him, Haruhi was feeling content. All her previous anxiety was now gone but a small strain seemed to be bearing down on the brothers. She knew it was probably not her business so she had said nothing about it. If anything she knew she could always help out later. For now school was what was happening, club was to be next and then tutoring Kaoru at her home. Until she was needed she would stay quiet and just continue her days as always. She didn't have any problems with that plan.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was probably the only one of them with any idea what was truly going on. There were still some bumps that needed ironing out between himself and Kaoru but he was sure it would be easy to straighten out. He didn't quite realize how soon the ironing would come, or how hot the iron would actually be.

* * *

"Were you just as lonely for Hikaru-sempai as he was for you, Kaoru-sempai?" asked one of their younger designators as she looked between the brothers expectantly while the two girls with her nodded their heads eagerly.

_Too easy_, thought Kaoru before putting up a small smile on his face.

"_Hai_, it was very lonely in France without Hikaru," he sighed before taking a sip of tea.

Hikaru laughed and leaned towards the girls while linking his fingers together under his chin.

"He's not telling the half of it!" Hikaru chuckled and Kaoru nearly gagged on his tea. "You should have heard him crying over the phone! And last night, he was all whiney and cute, whispering 'my darling, please--'"

"Hikaru!" gasped Kaoru as he yanked on his brother's arm, his blush reddening his entire face while the girls began to lose it. "That's embarrassing! You shouldn't say those kinds of things, even if they're true!"

"There's nothing embarrassing about how cute you are, Kaoru," teased Hikaru as he touched his younger brother's face, the final touch needed to send their designators into full-swoon.

"Alright, _mina-san_," announced Reiji as he checked off the girls' names on his roster, "it's sad to say but your time with the Hitachiin brothers is over for today. Come again tomorrow for another session, _onegaishimasu_."

The girls, with much effort, picked themselves up and bid their hosts a tearful goodbye. They didn't complain for their turn's end. They were just glad to have their favorite hosts back after a week of no twin-love. They had been experiencing twincest withdrawals and were now content with any time spent with them, if only a few minutes.

"Five minute break, _sempais_," Reiji reminded before leaving their table and heading to discharge Haruhi of her customers as well.

While Hikaru stood up and stretched, Kaoru leaned back and breathed in the sweet smells of sugar, tea and potpourri--the smell of Ouran Academy's Third Music Room. It was so wonderful to be back, hosting and carrying on in a most carefree way like he used to.

The reception Kaoru received when he walked through those large, wooden double-doors after class had been like nothing he had expected. Other than himself and Hikaru, Reiji was the only one in the room at the time. The junior had taken one look up and then like a rocket zoomed across the room in a very non-cool-type of way just to stand before them. Then, as though he expected it to be an illusion, had reached out and touched Kaoru on the arm.

"Oh, thank _kami-sama_!" gasped the younger boy as he fell dramatically against on the pink, plaster pillars. He pulled his glasses off and wiped his brow. "It wasn't just a rumor."

"Yep, I'm--" started Kaoru but he was interrupted by another much more gruff voice.

"Kaoru, you're back!"

The voice belonged to Kasanoda Ritsu who had just rounded the corner. The D-class senior lumbered over to them and smiled an awkward smile, filling Kaoru with surprise warmth. The yakuza's face never looked very friendly--his face wasn't built to naturally look friendly--but Kaoru, through experience, had come to learn that the man's smiles were never fake or half-hearted. His smiles were always genuine but were usually only aimed at Haruhi. To have Kasanoda smile at seeing him back, Kaoru felt the small bond he shared with the fourth senior in their club grow.

Haruhi showed up not long after that, having stayed behind to double-check her notes from the last class, and Shiro not much longer after her. The youngest member in the club had at first only stared at Kaoru but didn't say a word even when the Host Club President greeted him. Instead, the boy only went to the piano but the first song that he began was joyous and happy, an indirect way of portraying his feelings for having the older boy back.

Everyone seemed so overjoyed just to see him back there was no time to assemble any type of cosplay for the afternoon. Every instance had touched Kaoru in a way that he couldn't describe--Shiro's music, Kasanoda's smile, and even Reiji's great surprise. They also made him feel a little guilty inside. He had never imagined that his absence would create such a great upheaval in their feelings or that they would worry about him just as much as Hikaru and Haruhi had. It was a beautiful thing in Kaoru's eyes and made him wish he had been a little less self-centered in the past, considering the feelings of others before his own.

"Up for another round of fangirls, Kaoru?" asked Hikaru as he crumpled into the couch next to his brother, shaking him from his thoughts.

"They seem a bit... _easier_ to move today," commented Kaoru in reply.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," quoted Hikaru without much thought.

Kaoru felt his lips curl up into a smile as he turned to Hikaru. The older twin looked back at the younger.

"What?"

"That was very poetic of you, Hikaru. You don't normally say such things."

Hikaru smiled.

"I suppose not..."

"_Sempais_, break's over," said Reiji a moment later as he herded a gaggle of excited girls back to their table. Kaoru felt as though something important had just happened and slipped away, but he couldn't quite place what it had been. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, however.

"Your latest customers have arrived and are in need of your charm."

* * *

"Huh? What do you mean you've changed your mind?"

Kaoru stood in front of Haruhi and felt his nerves go cold. He hated to do this but felt like he didn't have a choice. It was for Hikaru's sake, as well as his own and everyone else involved with Haruhi. Indeed, it was mostly for Haruhi herself.

Club had finally ended, the day being long but prosperous for the Ouran High School Host Club. Most of the members had already left, leaving only the Hitachiins and Haruhi to finish up clean-up duty. Hikaru had went off to ready their dishes for cleaning, leaving Kaoru alone with Haruhi. After a few false starts Kaoru was finally able to tell her he had decided against the tutoring session. She was, not unexpectedly, surprised by this sudden decision.

"Well," Kaoru replied, reaching up to scratch behind his head sheepishly, "I just don't want... to take up any of your time." The excuse sounded lame in his own ears.

"It's not really a problem, Kaoru," insisted Haruhi, her hand coming up to touch her chin contemplatively. "I don't have many chores to do today."

"But... but it would just be such a nuisance to you, having to tutor me when I really do have Hikaru at home with me to study with. I don't need to burden you unnecessarily."

"I already told you my notes this past week sucked, Kaoru," growled Hikaru appearing suddenly and looking more irritated with his brother than he had even on the night of Kaoru's return.

Kaoru didn't know what to say. Haruhi was confused. The Hitachiin twins never fought before... at least, not unless they were trying to inspire attention.

"Look, Haruhi," sighed Hikaru, doing his best to keep the anger from his voice when talking to her, "just give me and Kaoru a few minutes, okay? I need to speak with him about some things."

"Where should I wait?" she asked, surprising them by her suddenness. They blinked and she blinked back. "I just need to know if I should be heading home now or if I should wait for Kaoru."

"Just wait in the parking garage, Haruhi," answered Hikaru before Kaoru could protest.

The younger boy seemed displeased with the other's words but simply moved to walk Haruhi to the door. Once outside the third music room she turned and gave them both one last puzzling look before taking off for the designated waiting spot. Kaoru slowly closed the door behind Haruhi. The sound of the door clicking seemed to echo in his ears. He pushed the door into the frame, only turning back to his brother once he felt it firmly lock in place. Sighing, Kaoru fell back against the door and looked to Hikaru.

"What are you think--"

"Don't act like you don't want to hang out with Haruhi, _Kaoru_!" scoffed Hikaru almost accusingly though he had tried to hold back his annoyance until now.

"I do want to hang out with her, just... not alone!" groaned Kaoru, glaring at Hikaru.

"Stop whining!" ordered Hikaru as he glared back. "It's done! Just stop whining and _be happy about it_!"

Kaoru lowered his eyes to plush floor and sighed once again. His voice was soft when he spoke again, trying to do his best to keep Hikaru from growing any angrier.

"How can I be happy... when you're so upset?"

There was a slight pause in their speech.

"...Wanna know _why_ I'm upset?" growled a voice husky with raging emotion.

Hikaru moved close to his twin and grabbed him roughly by the arm, shocking Kaoru into looking up. His could see only white-hot anger burning in his brother's eyes. It sent chills down his arms and spine and kept him from uttering a word. It scared Kaoru to see his brother so uncontrolled, so overflowing with anger.

"Kaoru, what upsets me about all of this is that _you_ hid so much from me! You've hidden _your feelings_ for Haruhi, all of your stupid plans for _my life_, and now that everything is revealed to me you continue to hide the truth from the _most involved person_!"

Hikaru clamped his fists around Kaoru's shoulder and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly. He removed his hands from his twin one finger at a time, painstakingly forcing himself to cool down. Hikaru took another deep breath and suddenly found himself leaning his forehead against Kaoru's shoulder, the younger boy's arms wrapping around his twin's suddenly shaking body.

"You're also upset," said Kaoru in just barely a whisper, his lips near Hikaru's ear, "because I led you so close to Haruhi, but now you want me to have her even though you have feelings for her too."

"Why can't there be two Haruhis, Kaoru?" asked Hikaru half-jokingly, adding a shaky laugh just for good measure.

"There can't be two Haruhis just as there can't be two Hikarus or two Kaorus, Hikaru," answered Kaoru simply.

Kaoru was quiet for a moment.

"... I still believe she would rather fall for you, Hikaru."

"Now, really Kaoru, enough of that," insisted the older twin as he raised himself up and looked his brother dead in the eye. "I want you to give yourself a chance now, even if all you can see is barely enough to be called even a ray of hope. You need to just hang out with her yourself, Kaoru, and let her decide who she would rather be with."

"But, if I'm alone with her, I'm afraid I might kiss her again!" Kaoru's voice held a note of anxiety within it.

Hikaru just shrugged. "You'll cross that bridge when you get there."

"You're not much help, Hikaru," replied Kaoru without humor.

"I mean what I said, Kaoru. You'll never know until you try. Just..." Hikaru smiled to himself, "just be yourself. I know for a fact that you're a decent enough person... for a Hitachiin."

"... I'm... really afraid, Hikaru."

Hikaru's smile fell and he took his brother's hands in his. Kaoru held his twin's hands back, wondering how he was going to get through all of these confusing emotions. All his thoughts were scattered. He didn't know if what he was about to say would make much sense but he knew he had to say it.

"I feel like... there's not much time left. It's... it's as if the next few days, or weeks, or months are going to be... very significant. Haruhi will... she's going to leave for college one day. She could easily forget us once she has her high school diploma in her hands."

Kaoru was now looking past his brother, through the glass of a window across the room. The sun was starting to fall, adding a reddish tone to the age-old Japanese skies. He could see dust swirling through the sun beams. They looked like fluttering crystals, like some sort of old magic returned after years of misuse. It was beautiful.

Kaoru's eyes returned to his brother and his voice, already so soft, fell even softer to match his sudden peace.

"I have felt so restless these past years. I know it must be because I'm growing up but I can't see my future so I seem to worry about that more and more. I hope... I truly hope my future holds some of you and Haruhi within it, Hikaru, but as I said, I can't see that far. Something--anything--could happen and split up our friendly trio, or we may drift apart naturally, but... but I don't want to be the cause for our fall-out."

"You won't," insisted Hikaru as he stared very seriously into Kaoru's eyes. "I know you won't, Kaoru. You just need to have confidence in yourself that you won't."

Kaoru nodded and moved out of his brother's reach. He walked slowly across the room to his favorite window and placed his hand against the glass, feeling the chill of the cool late-autumn air.

"Hikaru, go ahead and meet up with Haruhi at the car. I'll be there... Just... give me a minute, okay?"

Kaoru never turned around but he could hear his brother's assent to his request when he heard the double doors open and close softly behind him. Now alone, Kaoru took a shuddering breath as he turned back to the room. The lights were off but he could still see every inch of the third music room, the Ouran High School Host Club clubroom, as it was bathed in the setting sunlight. It felt friendlier to him than home.

_I've found so many things here, Hikaru_, Kaoru whispered silently to his absent brother, words he still couldn't say aloud, _so many things. I wish they would never end, but all things end, _ne_? I began to see the truth behind our many faces here. I found my first love and still have her here. I've always felt... if I ever needed to really run away--if I ever wanted to just disappear from the world for eternity--that I could come here and just lose myself to the fantasy world _tono_ introduced to us those three years ago..._

Kaoru removed his hand from the window but didn't quite pull it back to his side just yet. He stared in near-fascination as he watched the swirling particles of dust waft around his hand, through his fingers, as they danced in the sunlight. A new smile came to his face as he closed his hand into a fist, pretending to grasp the light and crystals that had for so long seemed to be just a fantasy.

_I could lose so much in this gamble we have played, Hikaru. I have so much to wager, but not much to be said for if I lose. Still... I understand that it's important to try... to just take a step forward, even if it's just one slow, small step. Nothing happens to those that stay still. Time only passes them by, leaving them in its dust._

Kaoru had been staring at that butterfly for years...

Kaoru turned from the window and began to head out the door, gaining speed as he felt a sudden light feeling lift his heart as he raced towards the garage towards his brother and his beloved.

_I just need to take it one step at a time. Just one step! No need to take the whole nine yards in one stride when all that is needed is one centimeter for now and maybe another tomorrow._

He wanted to just reach out...

He rushed through the nearly-deserted halls of Ouran Academy, down two stairways and burst into the garage, his eyes easily spotting Hikaru and Haruhi leaning against the Hitachiin limo. Haruhi saw him first and smiled, saying something to Hikaru as she pushed back up onto her feet. Hikaru turned and grinned at Kaoru, waving and yelling for him to hurry up. Kaoru's heart was suddenly swollen with hope and he dashed through the empty garage, feeling more confident with every stride.

_We've all come so far together, Hikaru. We still have a ways to go before we part. I won't worry so much about it anymore, so long as you're here with me. I have too much living to do with you to waste it worrying about what will happen after._

He didn't need to catch it just yet...

"Took you long enough, Kaoru," complained Hikaru as he walked around to the other side of their limo.

"_Hai, hai_!" panted Kaoru as he slowed, reaching to open the door for Haruhi. "... I just... needed to... check on something... for tomorrow."

"_Arigato_, Kaoru," thanked Haruhi as she climbed in before him, giving him a smile as she sat in the middle next to his brother.

_I won't worry about you anymore, either, Haruhi. What will happen, will happen, _ne_, Hikaru?_

Certainly, there was no rush to catch it...

Kaoru smiled back at Haruhi and climbed in after her.

_I can't make promises to you, Hikaru. Neither to you, Haruhi, but I will say this--I'm going to try and move forward in life. I'm going to take the next step. I'm going to move forward again... just like I did when we first opened the door to the Host Club, Hikaru. And, just like before, I won't be alone in this._

He was just reaching out, for now.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** I had a lot of comments, kind of bad comments, come from the last chapter but nothing serious. Mainly misunderstandings. If anyone has been listening you should know that I only allow OOCness in my fics for reasons explained or to-be-explained--never needlessly. Hopefully this chapter, and others to come after it, have and will help to clear up the OOCness problem that seemed to crop up in the last chapter.

Anyway, on to actual notes! For those who are wondering why Kaoru wasn't really hiding his feelings for Haruhi at the beginning of this chapter--his blushing and gazing at her and all that--I would just like to clarify that he really hasn't realized he let his guard down. Before he always had something to occupy his mind--his plan to get Hikaru and Haruhi together--to keep himself in line but now, with so much free-range (he believed at first that there were no more options when it came to keeping Haruhi, remember? He basically gave up having her in his life anytime past high school in the last chapter) he isn't on his toes enough to realize he's so obviously flirting with her. Good thing for him Haruhi is just as oblivious.

Hope you all noticed my small referral to the twins theme song, _Bokura no Love Style_.

There was a lot of twins drama for a moment there, huh? But I truly believe the twins do have more fights than they let on--plus, they're older and beginning to show their differences a lot more, if not in front of others than with each other. I was getting tired of the angst, though. I'm happy this ended on such a happy note. Hopefully you all remember what reference I was trying to make throughout the ending there too. I know, I know! It's hard to remember small details from my earlier chapters when these just keep taking longer and longer to come out but, in my opinion, God is in the details! It's the little things that can make, or break, a story.

For those of you wondering, no, things are _still not okay_ with Hikaru. Sorry if you all thought he was peachy with the thought that Kaoru liked Haruhi in the last chapter. He's not. He still has a bit of growing up to do, but he has grown up enough to fight his urge to scream and cry like a two-year-old. Kaoru is also still not completely ready to let Hikaru take the fall, either, but it won't be too long now before he begins to loosen up completely. And I think that's all I'll say about this for now...

Now, a bit of chapter revelation!--What do the chapter names really mean? _Chapter 2: Mine own Love_--if you remember this is the chapter when Kaoru began to put his plan into action. The title was actually referring to Kaoru's own selfish request, his own love for Haruhi and Hikaru and his need for them to always be with him. It's a bit of unspoken foreshadowing. _Chapter 3: Heroes_--Megumi appears in this chapter! Yeah, nothing particularly deep, but you know of children tend to think of their parents as their heroes (at least, in most families)?... yeah, that's it. Not a very special chapter title but it actually says a lot for Kaoru's feelings for his mother. He really does look up to her and wishes she had more time to spend with him and Hikaru. They both wish this, actually (and it applies to their dad as well).

... Um... well, there's not much more to say... Nothing incredibly important, anyway. On an inconsequential note, I just wanted to point out to other readers that Reiji is not a real _megane_--or glasses--character. I'm sure most of you who have seen other anime and manga know that true _megane_ characters push up their glasses to reflect the light. Reiji pulls his glasses down. Like Haruhi, he does have eye problems but he wore contacts before entering Ouran. It was after he met Kyouya that Reiji began to wear glasses while at school. Just thought I'd clear that up. If I have the chance to, and the inspiration, I will definitely make it clearer when I write a side-fanfiction to this story about Reiji and his first year at Ouran. It will be called _Sempai is Onii-san_, if anyone is interested (... and my mountain of fanfiction ideas increases...), and I am also considering making another parallel to that, a Shiro and Kasanoda fic called _Sempai is Aniki_.

Well, that's all that I can think of for now. Sorry about the wait for this chapter. It took a while, I know. Sorry again! Hopefully next chapter will be easier to write. This one just really knocked me over for some reason... Anyway, reading is done. Now review. Go!


	11. Feng Shui, Part 1

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Arr! Pirates have stolen this disclaimer, ye land lubbers! (Unfortunately for them it does not make them the true owners of Ouran either.)

**Problems:** This chapter may seem to be regressing from the last chapter but you must bear with me. We are dealing with teenagers here, am I right? Other than that, mainly just the usual OOC threat I make.

**Notes**: This chapter is actually broken up into two parts. I did this because while I want this to be a full chapter it just seemed too big to encompass in just one chappie. Hopefully you all will be patient enough for me to just give you this bit and wait for the other half. Just to remind you all _italics_ are used for all Japanese words (excluding honorifics), emphasized words and thoughts._** Bolded italics**_, however, will be used for past thoughts or words. Make sure to not forget my lovely review at the end, either!

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 10**

**Feng Shui Part 1**

_"I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime...," _

Avenue Q soundtrack, _A Fine, Fine Line_

The fact that everyone assumed the Hitachiin twins never fought was a source of constant amusement to the boys in question. As Hikaru and Kaoru seemed so perfectly in harmony with each other there just seemed to be nothing that could make them bicker. What would they fight over, anyway? The truth was there was no way they couldn't fight.

As twins and constant companions, Hikaru and Kaoru knew every single thing about the other from what songs and movies they enjoyed and what foods they disliked, to which of them was the better dancer at different dances and which maids they had an especially evil agenda with on Tuesdays. Honestly, being so close to someone else just gave you power over that person's emotions, even if it was your twin. That power could either amuse them or abuse them; show them how much you loved them or how much you wished to hurt them.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru had crossed the wrong line once or twice though it was always done unintentionally. What would begin as a simple teasing between brothers would sometimes wind up hurting one of them deeply. The fight that would soon ensue usually ended quickly, both boys leaving the room or area for a more private spot. Fights never lasted long, however; they were just too close to each other to be mad for long.

Fights always ended silently, generally with them coming together for some dastardly deed to ease their minds from the unsavory feeling of dislike for one another--this is why none too many maids lasted long in their household. Only Aiko and Kiko seemed able to keep up with their crazy pranks.

It may sound silly to an outsider but the brothers were really afraid of apologizing. Apologizing meant to put someone in the wrong but the Hitachiin brothers could never blame one another for anything; they were too selfish of each other to push away from one another. That was just how they were.

* * *

Kaoru tapped his finger to the sound of the clicking second hand. Though he was Japanese he had grown up in a western-style home and found himself shifting from time to time, trying to gain some comfort while sitting on the floor. Across the _kotatsu_ from him sat Haruhi, pouring over his answers to the small quiz she had given him over their English notes. All in all, Kaoru felt a little bored but knew it was best to bear on patiently when it came to Haruhi and studying. He only had a few more minutes left...

"Alright, Kaoru," yawned Haruhi, putting her arms into the air as she stretched, "good work on your answers."

Kaoru wondered if she knew how appealing she looked right then, her arms thrown up and her eyes half-lidded in relaxation.

"Did I not miss any?" asked Kaoru pulling his eyes from her face.

"Well, you do seem have trouble conjugating some of the verbs still...," replied Haruhi as she handed him back his work. "I think you missed those the last time I had you quiz, too."

"Yeah," chuckled the young twin with a sheepish grin. "I think I may have accidentally drilled the wrong answers into my head long ago and just never took the time to fix the errors."

"Well, you should work harder to remember next time, Kaoru."

Kaoru silently agreed but decided to keep that to himself. He had come to know that Haruhi, if encouraged by the right words, would begin to rant on the importance of good preparation for college. Entrance exams were already underway for some universities. She was totally in her element while tutoring and it made Kaoru wonder silently if she really wished for herself to become a lawyer when she would obviously make a terrific teacher.

_To each his own, I suppose..._

"Haruhi," said Kaoru before she reached for her text books once again, "thanks again for the tutoring session but it's getting late. I need to get home and you probably should get started on dinner."

Surprised, Haruhi turned to the clock just as the hour hand came to rest on the large number seven.

"Oh, I guess you're right," she agreed, then turned to smile at him. "You did good today."

Kaoru didn't know what it was about the combination of her smile and use of words but he felt his heart flip-flop the moment his eyes met hers. He definitely needed to get out of there; otherwise, he might just do something he knew he would regret later. He hastily began to gather his books together and stand up from his seat, wincing when his knees popped in protest. He _really_ wasn't meant to sit at a _kotatsu_...

Before he was able to completely straighten up his eyes landed on the plate that had once held cookies, which Haruhi herself had baked just for the occasion. The fact that she had cared enough to make him a snack ever time he came over to study was very endearing to Kaoru and he wondered if he would feel the same content pleasure if she were to make him food every day.

_Stop it!_ Kaoru demanded of himself, mentally giving his head a shake. _If you keep this up, _baka_, you really will never get over these feelings! Just be cool and compliment her on the cookies. Just be cool..._

"Um... thanks for making me something to eat, Haruhi. It must be a pain to fix up snacks every day before tutoring."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, Kaoru." Haruhi smiled at him again and his heart fluttered once more. "It's a pleasure to be appreciated."

"It's a pleasure to... pleasure you," said Kaoru before he realized how wrong his words had sounded.

His face burning, Kaoru quickly grabbed up his text books and made a beeline for the door. He was almost there when Haruhi's hand landed on his arms, freezing him in place.

Kami-sama_, help me, _onegaishimasu

"Kaoru, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Thunderstruck, the co-Hitachiin heir turned back to the girl behind him and stared. Her eyes were open like always, ready for a reply. He seemed to lose his train of thought and found himself at a loss for the skills to form any actual words.

"Wh... wha...?"

"Ah! _Sumimasen_," apologized Haruhi and her hands left his arm, coming to rest before her with the fingers twined. "I guess this was a little out of the blue. You probably have plans already and Hikaru is waiting at home too. I shouldn't have bothered you."

"No, no!" laughed Kaoru though his logic beat completely against his disagreeing with her, his heart running the conversation. "I was just a little... surprised. Um, dinner is fine."

He may have been digging his own grave tonight, but at least he was going down with a full stomach. He couldn't help the small bit of guilt that still pressed against his heart however; Hikaru was never far from his mind.

_But Hikaru wants me to get close to her_, Kaoru reasoned with himself. _He wants me to get close to her... but he doesn't at the same time. Getting close to her is my new goal but thinking too much about it is out... Oh, I don't even know what I mean any more!_

"Great!" Haruhi said now with a small smile. "I'll set another plate and make a bit extra. _Otou-san_ is always happy to have more company."

Kaoru said nothing as she turned her back on him, moving to enter the small kitchen area of her home. He barely made it back to his place at the _kotatsu_ and then fell into a heap next to it, not even bothering to attempt to sit properly. If he bent his legs in that position any longer he knew he wouldn't be able to walk correctly for the rest of the semester.

* * *

Hikaru sat at his desk, looking in vain at his notes spread before him. He had received the text message from Kaoru just a few minutes before, informing him that his younger twin was planning to stay at Haruhi's for dinner. It pleased Hikaru and angered him all at once, his mood getting in the way as usual. It wasn't his wish to feel this way but it just seemed to happen whenever Kaoru was with Haruhi.

_I know he likes her but they wouldn't even be developing this relationship if it wasn't for me. The least he could do is come home for dinner to spend some time with _me_ after he studies. Haruhi wouldn't even have started to notice him more if I hadn't--_

That was where Hikaru stopped his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Hikaru looked up from his papers and did his best to calm down. The last rays of the sunset split all the way across the room from a single, unblinded window to illuminate a sketch that hung on the wall over his desk and Hikaru allowed his gaze to fall on that to calm his spirits. It was a sketch that Kaoru had made of Hikaru. The position had been true to the time--Hikaru had been sitting a little slouched in his desk chair though no one would know since there was nothing in the background of the sketch, just Hikaru--but the clothes were completely of Kaoru's own design. It was quite an imaginative drawing in Hikaru's opinion.

The jacket--that was Hikaru's favorite part--was a sharp looking thing and gave him quite a debonair look, all black with edges and ridges everywhere. The slacks were unique, covered in silver buckles and turned up at the cuffs to reveal a pair of black dance shoes. Kaoru had even given him a diamond stud in his upper-right earlobe and spiked his hair for more of the sharp, rocker look. He truly was an artist.

"Kaoru," sighed Hikaru to the empty room, "it's much harder than I thought..."

His hand found his way up to his face and gently he touched his cheek, glad that no bruise had been left. He knew it was because Kaoru had not wanted to hurt him at the time but that hadn't stopped Hikaru from leaving a nice bruise on Kaoru's chest two nights before. The thought brought tears to his eyes. They were not new to fighting--they were brothers after all--and they had wrestled around a lot as children. Nothing before had quite brought them to all-out blows and Hikaru knew it was mainly his fault. As usual, Kaoru had just been following his brother's lead when Hikaru started swinging.

_I just can't seem to give her up as easily as I wished. She... she didn't seem to mean so much to me a week ago when Kaoru was gone but... There are even times when I'm jealous that she's monopolizing all of Kaoru's time after club. He's still my twin after all and I should matter too. He just--_

That was when Hikaru was suddenly reminded of something Kaoru had said to him the night of his return from France; something that should have made more sense then but didn't really click until just now.

_**"... I knew that if I ever chose her over you in anything you would feel betrayed."**_

A sinking feeling began to fill Hikaru. The feeling seemed to be telling him that Kaoru had been right.

_**"So, you see, I really am selfish. Selfish for wanting both you and Haruhi in my life forever, not as fate would have it but through my own stupid will!"**_

It hurt Hikaru more and more as his brothers true emotions began to really impact his heart with full understanding. How much different was he from his twin in this respect? Not much, especially considering how he now found himself jealous of Kaoru for Haruhi's attention as much of Haruhi for Kaoru's.

_**"It's impossible to have both of you. So, I have chosen you, Hikaru. Between Haruhi and Hikaru... I choose Hikaru!"**_

_He would have chosen me..._ Hikaru remembered. _I had forgotten about that._

Kaoru had always thought of Hikaru before himself.

It was devastating. Kaoru, his sweet twin, had done so much to see to Hikaru's own happiness and suffered through the bad on his own for so long. Hikaru hadn't been able to keep his cool for a week. Compared to his twin's effort Hikaru's own seemed quite petty.

_And he even wants to marry her..._

Kaoru wanted to be completely committed to Haruhi. Though he had never said out loud that he himself wanted to wed her, it was obvious enough that if he had thought so long in the future to see Hikaru marry her then he himself was truly ready for such a thing. Kaoru seemed too young for that in Hikaru's opinion but he admitted that Kaoru had made a good point before; Haruhi wasn't going to be with them always like she was in high school. One day she planned to attend college and her plans would stay that way, whether it convenienced the Hitachiin brothers or not was of no consequence to her... yet. If she had a reason to stick with them then maybe...

That was why Kaoru had thought of marriage; at first, anyway. Hikaru could see it quite easily however. His brother was very ready to deepen his relationship with Haruhi. He already had passion for her--his accidental kiss had been proof of that--but he wanted more. He wanted a stable relationship; he wanted a loving relationship.

A loving relationship: it was something Hikaru had never before considered too deeply for himself.

_So then... why do I care if Kaoru has Haruhi?_ Hikaru questioned himself, a frown appearing on his flawless face. _Our approach to Haruhi, the very way we think about her, is quite different. Sure, I think she would be a lovely girlfriend--I love to date her and tease her--but I'm not ready for any actual relationship. Kaoru, however, is more than attracted to her; he practically lives to be around her._

Hikaru found himself smiling a little sad smile but he didn't feel completely crushed.

_Who am I to be jealous of, then? Who am I, with such pitiful goals in this relationship, to tell Kaoru to back off? By all means, I shouldn't even have the right to interfere with their dating. Even... even if only judged by _sincerity_ Kaoru has more right to date her than I. I_--Hikaru's breath caught and he found his eyes suddenly awash with tears--_I should completely... without any reservation... just... just give her up to Kaoru._

Hikaru's hands came up and his head bowed down while soft sobs began to fill the Hitachiin twins' bedroom. In his chest it felt like something snapped; something painful but not completely saddening. In fact there was suddenly a great feeling of relief that assailed Hikaru just then, causing him to inhale deeply and cry even harder. It was so strange and so gladdening to him that he really didn't quite yet understand what it was that made him feel so screwed up. He would later recognize the true meaning of his feelings when he found his jealousy almost completely evaporated--it was the sudden realization of where his feelings truly lay in the matter.

Shoulders shaking, hands trembling as they held his drooping head, Hikaru cried and cried as it all just seemed to vindicate him of the pain-filled tension that had grown between himself and his brother this past week. It was such a glorious feeling and it seemed like Hikaru would never stop crying, but the older Hitachiin was a man and as such was never going to admit to anyone he had cried, let alone for how long. He knew it may have been pride but no one needed to know about this moment. It seemed almost sacred to him, like an epiphany. It was like freedom.

_I still need to support Kaoru_, Hikaru thought even as he tears began to lessen._ He needs me to be here for him--he said so himself. I need to be here for him always but I also need to encourage him in his relationship with Haruhi. If he doesn't have anyone to push him he will never keep moving forward._

Wiping the last of his tears away, Hikaru stood up from the chair and moved to look out the one unblinded window, which now had moonlight rather than sunlight spilling in. He needed to wait for Kaoru to return, whenever that would be, and do his best to help his brother continue along this broken path he seemed to have stumbled upon in his relationship with Haruhi. If Hikaru wasn't there to guide his steps then how would Kaoru's dream of wedding Haruhi before she left them for college come true?

* * *

"_Haruhi-chan_!" cried Ryoji as he glomped his daughter firmly in his arms after dinner. "You are just so _wonderful_ to me! A full dinner is set out for _me_ just before I leave for work--something _delicious_ and _nutrition_ to sustain me while _slaving away_ at the bar! Oh, if _only_ the world were filled with daughters as loving, dutiful and _kawaii_ as you, my Haruhi-chan!"

"You're welcome, _Otou-san_," replied Haruhi almost coldly as she disengaged herself from her over-excitable _okama_ father. "Don't be late for work, okay?"

"So cruel, Haruhi-chan!" whined Ryoji but he did reach for his jacket and make towards the door. When he turned around one last time he had bounced back to his usual happy self. "Bye-bye, Haruhi-chan! Ta, Kaoru-kun! It was nice to see you again! Next time be sure to invite Hikaru-kun along too, neh, Haruhi-chan?"

"_Arigato_, Ranka-san. Hikaru would love to be included next time," replied Kaoru with a wave to Haruhi's father. "_Ja_!"

The bubbly cross-dresser left and Kaoru was once again alone with Haruhi but his mood was a lot less tense than it had been before dinner. Ryoji apparently went out with her girls frequently during the afternoons now, his way of giving Haruhi some quiet time after club, and only came home for dinner before heading out to work that night. As soon as the man had joined his daughter and Kaoru the boy began to relax more and more--something that, amazingly, didn't go unnoticed by the usually-oblivious Haruhi.

Lately, she hadn't been able to keep herself from thinking of the younger Hitachiin. It wasn't out of love or compassion for him, though, as much as it was for her own curiosity. Despite the fact that she had already coached herself many times since that fateful day out on the Ouran grounds to just ignore the kiss entirely, to give it up as an accident, she had grown increasingly troubled by it.

_He doesn't really touch me any more_, she had speculated once or twice since Kaoru's return. _He rarely seems to be at ease with me too, though Hikaru's presence usually calms him._

She watched as Kaoru stood up from the _kotatsu_ and stretched, grimacing at the uncomfortable popping noises that came from his back. She looked away and began to gather up the plates, feeling angry with her own rudeness for staring. She started to gather the plates and bowls for washing.

_I think he's feeling better but maybe I should still ask to make sure... Nah, he probably doesn't need my concern. Hikaru doesn't seem worried or_--Oh!

Kaoru's hands suddenly joined hers in picking up the dishes, something that he normally wouldn't have done or been expected to do as a guest. It surprised her thoughts into a standstill.

"K-kaoru, you don't need to pick those up," insisted Haruhi. "I can handle the dishes, even if there was an added place setting for a change."

"But I want to help!" replied Kaoru sincerely as he picked up his own dishes before she could reach them. "I may be a rich aristocrat but I know I can take care of my own dishes!"

Kaoru grinned at her just before his hand slipped, sending his large dinner plate crashing to the ground. Kaoru's look changed quickly to one of surprise and his hand went up to cover his mouth, which he couldn't seem to control just then. Haruhi gave the shattered dish a droll look before swiping all the rest of the dishes from Kaoru's clumsy grasp and taking them to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the offer, Kaoru, but no thanks!"

Not as angry with Kaoru as she was with the fact her kitchen was now one dish fewer than before, Haruhi started cleaning the dishes with a vengeance while trying to ignore the clanking sounds coming from behind her. She seemed to have forgotten in the past few hours that, despite his slightly-better-than-Hikaru politeness, Kaoru was still a Hitachiin twin; he was still just as reckless and rough with things as ever when it wasn't hand-painted china or priceless silver utensils.

_You'd think I'd learn one of these days..._

A very loud crashing sound suddenly filled the air and Haruhi, her hands covered in suds, whisked around ready to give Kaoru a speech about being gentle with others' things but found her words slipping from her. Kaoru had a just emptied a dustpan full of the remains of his plate into the trashcan--something Haruhi never imagined even Kaoru doing after smashing a plate. She had been sure he was just making a bigger mess of her dining area... only to see him cleaning up his own mess. He turned to her then with his eyes a little downcast, his smile sheepish.

"_Gomen_, Haruhi," he said softly. "_Gomen-ne_."

Shock at his apology was the only thing she felt for a few seconds after that. She blinked several times but was at a loss for what to say. His words were so sweetly spoken and he was truly contrite. Something inside Haruhi warmed to his apology and she smiled at him, unable to find it in her to scold him.

"_Daijoubu_, Kaoru. Thank you for cleaning that up for me."

Kaoru, obviously pleased by her answer, gave her a relieved smile before she turned back to the dishes in her care. Reaching for a rice bowl and her sponge, Haruhi hummed a little (off-key) while allowing the warm feeling that had possessed her just a moment ago completely fill her. In the corner of her mind, however, the question that begged to be answered still nagged.

_I need to just ask him_, thought Haruhi with a sigh. _Ask him if he's okay and that's all. I don't need to ask about the kiss; I won't even mention it! I just need to know..._--her eyes darted to the corner where Kaoru stood, looking a bit at a loss--_I need to know if he's okay with being around me_... _I want to know if he's still the same old Kaoru._

It irked her to be this wound up about something so trivial as an accidental kiss. She had kissed someone accidentally before--through Tamaki's kiss-a-holic appetite--but had never stressed over it.

_Why is _this_ different?_

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

She looked up to find Kaoru quite close, looking down on her anxiously. His proximity made her wonder if she just imagined his distance in the past week.

"You look a bit preoccupied, but also a little upset. Is something the matter?"

For a moment Haruhi almost told him; it was on the tip of her tongue but the idea of how bothersome she would probably seem to him made her vote against it.

"Kaoru... don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

"Positive," she replied, wondering if it made her a coward to ignore the true questions she had.

_What do I have to be ashamed about?_ she demanded of her own conscience as she went back to her scrubbing.

* * *

When Kaoru left that night Haruhi made sure to give him a pat on the shoulder for his good work while she tutored him. Kaoru, fully aware of the contact, moved away a few inches before saying good-bye. Frustrated at Kaoru's strange behavior and at herself for biting her tongue, Haruhi knew it was going to be another sleepless night worrying about whether Hitachiin Kaoru still thought of her as a friend.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** Hahhh... I'm so tired lately. I kind of over-loaded myself with projects this summer. First off, my part-time job has actually ended up being a full-time job (seriously, I work between thirty-six and forty hours a week right now and it requires me to wake up at five-thirty in the morning when sane people are still asleep, but that will end by Friday!), I've decided to create a website (_The Candid Cager--A Guide to Writing Noteworthy Fanfiction_, which will basically consist of steps and tips to help beginning writers as well as veterans... maybe), and have even begun to draw again (manga aspirations so far in the future--pray for _Hope & Wrath_!). This is all on top of writing my fanfictions... Seriously, I must have been born dumb. Only an idiot would wind up in such a position as me. _Le sigh_... I really need to get to actual notes though.

Just as a reminder, this was just part one of chapter 10. The rest of the chapter will be posted sometime in the future. The reason why it will still be part of chapter 10 and not simply be called chapter 11 is because the same theme I'm working for here is running through both of these parts--Hikaru trying to get Kaoru to ask Haruhi out while Kaoru continues to battle with his increasing physical attraction to Haruhi as well as his emotion attraction. Also, I kinda figured this part of the story only belonged in one chapter. All the details just spread it out a bit too long, though. Part two will probably be much shorter.

Am I the only one in the world who finds it hard to believe that two brothers, especially very closely bonded brothers who obviously know each other's weaknesses and pet peeves, _never_ fight? Whether I'm right or wrong, I still have a hard time swallowing that concept. Siblings will always squabble (I should know, I'm the middle child), and they even hurt each other's feelings sometimes when they just mean to tease, so I'm sticking by what I said at the beginning--the twins have fought before, just not for real while in the open for everyone to see.

Kaoru is obviously still confused but it was Hikaru who was angsting through this chapter. Not in a bad way, however! I'm glad he's making progress, aren't you?

Only a tad bit of Ranka-san/Ryoji in this chapter. I love his character but he really isn't important at this point. He'll take more of stand later on, though.

I worked really hard to get Kaoru into being IC, he's acting more like a Hitachiin, but I think at the expense of Haruhi a bit. Still, she's pretty confused at this point. I want it to be noted that she really is concerned as to whether or not Kaoru still views her as a friend or if he suddenly doesn't like her as much anymore. Silly, but she understands that their kiss could possibly have ruined their relationship forever. She just doesn't know how to voice her concerns.

Did I miss anything...? Oh, just as a side note I do have the latest manga volume of Ouran High School Host Club. For those of you who have lost count they are now at nine. Hopefully there will still be much more to come! I'm happy to report that not much has been added to the manga to make my story completely impossible though there are probably some inconsistencies. Thank goodness this is just fanfiction, am I right? I won't spoil anything for you but I am seriously happy with how sweet and hilarious this last manga was. Hatori's characters are gaining even more emotion in their faces and even Haruhi is beginning to look more feminine. There's such a huge difference between the quality of her artwork in this latest manga compared to volume two of Millennium Snow though that's quite a different story. Yay for more Kasanoda involvement!

Anyway, thanks for reading my fic again. I hope to have the next part of chapter ten up soon but I always say that, don't I? Please, just keep a look out for it and review while you wait!


	12. Feng Shui, Part 2

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Ah, yes, the proverbial question: Do I own Ouran? No, not in a million years. That is the blessing and burden of Bisco Hatori and BONES.

**Problems:** General OOCness. It's a little fast for such a long chapter, but don't be disappointed. The end makes up for it--believe me.

**Notes**: This is part two of chapter ten, so it will continue exactly where I left off last time--that is, Kaoru going home from Haruhi's after dinner. Check the notes from the first part of chapter ten if you forgot what the different fonts mean.

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 10**

**Feng Shui Part 2**

_"You've gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime! _

_There's a fine, fine line between love... and a waste of time." _

Avenue Q soundtrack, _A Fine, Fine Line_

Hikaru had done his best not to pace up and down before his window the entire time while waiting for Kaoru to come home but it was incredibly tempting. The sudden awakening he seemed to have experienced that evening had given him a great rush of adrenaline and a hankering for action. Kaoru, on the other hand, really seemed to be taking his own sweet time to get home.

"Where is he! Where is he! Where is he!" Hikaru wasn't even aware of his soft, almost angry mutterings as he looked out the window again and again, wishing for a view of the family Porsche that had gone to pick up Kaoru. It seemed to be taking hours getting back home.

"Hikaru-sama?"

The voice of Aiko snapped Hikaru out of his troubled thoughts. He turned and saw her standing purposefully in the doorway, dressed as always in the blue and white maid outfit he and Kaoru had specified for herself and her sister to wear all their years of service. Her gaze was straightforward and flat, devoid of all emotion as she spoke to him though she never wavered in her politeness.

"_Hai_, Aiko?"

"Kaoru-sama has returned for the day," she announced, continuing on after the look of obvious disbelief on Hikaru's face. "He was dropped off by Hidori-san behind the east end of the house on Kaoru-sama's orders. Hidori-san then went straight to the parking garage and immediately sought me to relay this information to you. He says that he believes Kaoru-sama is a bit sad tonight."

Now Hikaru knew why he had never seen the car drive along the front of the mansion; it hadn't needed to. He didn't know what business Kaoru had in his grandmother's side of the mansion--he could have been waiting for hours if Kaoru had been in the mood for a long, boring chat with _Obaa-sama_.

"_Arigato_, Aiko," Hikaru said sincerely and was rewarded by a smile from his personal maid.

He made for the door and nodded to her as she bowed out of the room. As he walked lightly along the thick carpets towards the east wing Hikaru thought of how he had actually grown a bit closer to Aiko when Kaoru had been in France a few weeks ago. Both had had to deal with being separated from their twin and had given the rest of the servants hell during that time, being moody and irritated all the time. She still didn't say much to him that was unnecessary between a maid and her master but there was definitely something more to their relationship. Some sort of affinity had grown between them.

Thoughts of his friendship with the maid were lost only moments later, however, once he reached the east wing. Asking around, Hikaru was disappointed to hear that Kaoru had not been seen by any of the staff patrolling the corridors that night. Discouraged at first, Hikaru only took a moment to realize that it only mean that Kaoru had to still be outside, enjoying their _Obaa-sama's_ gardens.

It was cold outside, colder than Hikaru had imagined it to be, but the chill of winter was beginning to show in the air even as it was only mid-fall. He looked around the gardens a bit, thinking they seemed barer than normal before realizing that most of the flowers had been moved into the greenhouse already in preparation for the savage cold of winter months. His grandmother seemed to be putting the flowers in the greenhouse earlier and earlier every year...

It was in the steamy, glass-wrought house that Hikaru finally spotted his twin. Feeling cheerful simply at the sight of Kaoru, Hikaru nearly cried out. Something stopped him, however.

Looking forlorn, Kaoru was admiring a large array of daffodils on the far side of the greenhouse. The bright colors of orange and yellow were all around Kaoru--they seemed to engulf him, making the scene look almost like some impressionist painting. Hikaru couldn't help but feel that this wasn't right, however. It just seemed too sad to him. The daffodil was a sad flower. Though they may have been beautifully bright, daffodils were also a very face-in-the-crowd type of flower. They were common and seemed to have low self-esteem, hanging their heads in shame or shyness.

The daffodil was the wallflower of the flowers.

_That doesn't suit my Kaoru at all_, Hikaru couldn't help thinking as he turned away from the scene before him. _He can't have a daffodil's confidence--that won't get him far with Haruhi, or anything at all! What he needs is... is..._

And then Hikaru saw it.

"_Oi_! Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned towards Hikaru and, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes, smiled larger than normal. Hikaru just smiled back, walking very slowly towards his brother while holding the flower low in his hand.

"How'd the studying go?" Hikaru asked casually once he reached his brother, crossing his arms lightly behind his back while leaning sideways against the nearest shelf of daffodils.

"Not bad..."

Kaoru leaned on a shelf while trying to look disinterested. Hikaru smiled a little wider, realizing Kaoru's act would have fooled him if he hadn't known any better.

"And dinner? Haruhi made it herself, didn't she? How did that go?"

"Um," Kaoru was obviously trying to think of an answer that Hikaru would want to hear. "Er... that is, um, it was fine. Nothing fancy... I think she's made it for us before. Nothing special."

He shot a slightly worried glance Hikaru's way before turning his side profile to his twin.

_He doesn't want to make me angry again_, thought Hikaru thinking once again of their fight. _He knows that I was jealous before... but I've got to show him I'm not going to be indecisive any more._

"I'm sure that, since she made it for _you_, it actually was quite special," sighed Hikaru expecting to gain a good reaction.

It was not as he had hoped. Instead of blushing or agreeing sheepishly--reactions that came to Kaoru naturally--his brother actually paled and took a step back. He looked a little afraid. Hikaru felt as though something had taken his heart and given it a tight squeeze.

"It was nothing special!" cried Kaoru before biting his lip, seeming upset that he had lost control for that moment. Hikaru was very taken aback by the outburst but apparently Kaoru wasn't finished yet:

"I know you're trying, Hikaru, but I don't think anything is really coming of this. I... I mean, _half the time_ you don't even seem to want me to make any progress! You get angry with me when she's nice to me so I don't even know what to say. Maybe I should just give up... maybe..."--Kaoru's eyes seemed to be even sadder than they were before Hikaru showed up--"maybe it just wasn't mean to be."

"No, I don't think so."

Kaoru's head snapped up, his face showing surprise at the older twin's swift words. Hikaru knew he must look a little dangerous but Kaoru's words did anger him a bit. Still, keeping his voice calm wasn't quite as hard as it had been before tonight.

"Kaoru, I don't believe in fate," stated Hikaru as he pulled the flower he had picked up before and examined it closely now, careful to check Kaoru's reaction as he twisted it slowly in his fingertips.

What he held was a single pink tulip.

"I am more for action than thinking, so I naturally find it difficult to believe in a force that is as slow and unchangeable as fate. I think we can change what happens around us by our actions. Controlling those actions is just one thing _I'm_ not any good at."

Kaoru's eyes had been completely engrossed by the tulip through this small insight Hikaru had given him. Now that Hikaru had stopped talking for the second, Kaoru seemed to have become released from its spell as his eyes now moved to his brother's. Hikaru smiled.

"You, on the other hand, Kaoru, are very good at controlling your actions. I know, I've seen it--the way you don't touch Haruhi any more. You're afraid to hurt my feelings by losing control of yours. But now, Kaoru, I know that _that_ is exactly what you must do for anything to really happen."

"Hikaru--" but Hikaru silenced his brother by proffering the flower towards him, which Kaoru took without taking his eyes off Hikaru.

"Don't worry about my feelings anymore, okay, Kaoru? They are bound to get hurt... at first. I understand that now. Just the same, you need to let yourself truly express what you desire. Dense as Haruhi is, you'll need to be as obvious as possible if you hope to make her understand."

Hikaru took a deep breath, breathing in all the scents of fresh flowers and wet soil. It was delicious. For a moment Hikaru believed he may have understood why his _Obaa-sama_ really enjoyed her gardens. Then Hikaru opened one hazel eye and looked through the corner of it at his brother. Kaoru looked a little bemused but happy as he gazed down at the small tulip in his hand, seeming to admire how straight and strong the little thing was.

"All that you need to do is show a bit of that passion..."

* * *

_**"You need to talk with me? Sure, Hikaru. What is it?"**_

Kaoru shut his eyes and shook his head, trying to block out the memory of what had happened yesterday between himself, his brother and Haruhi. It seemed so... bizarre, like history had repeated itself but with a more pleasant outcome. Pleasant as it was afterward, it was still quite unnerving for the younger Hitachiin to think of it. In retrospect it seemed almost otherworldly.

_**"Hmm? You mean, Kaoru wants to speak with me? Does he want me to continue tutoring him?"**_

"How embarrassing...," groaned Kaoru as he buried his face in his hands and scrubbed at his freshly-shaved chin unconsciously. "She didn't have to say that in front of _everyone_!"

Under his hands Kaoru could feel his cheeks become warm as he blushed at the memory, though the blush had less to do with Haruhi's comment then than it did with what she said not too long afterwards...

"Would you stop fidgeting, Kaoru-sama!" demanded Kiko as she went over his black shirt with a lint brush, her eyes impassive. "You're nearly as bad as Hikaru-sama sometimes."

"Excuse me..."

Kaoru stilled himself but was unable to tame that dratted flush that continued to cover his face. He could even see it in his reflection in the mirror; his own skin mocking him.

"I... I guess I'm a bit nervous."

Kiko's eyes softened a little but she continued to work diligently, never missing a beat while she brushed her way down his khaki slacks.

"Don't be, Kaoru-sama. If you worry too much you won't be able to enjoy this night at all."

It was Tuesday night. Yesterday had been the most hellish day in Kaoru's life but today had felt like heaven. It wasn't until only a few hours ago that hell felt like paying Kaoru a second visit. He blamed Hikaru. He blamed unnatural luck.

_**"What is it Kaoru?... You... did want to talk with me, right?..."**_

_Oh, _Kami-sama_, I don't want to remember!_

_**"Kaoru, if you don't have anything important to say then let me get back to class."**_

_**"No, wait!" he had called out just a moment later as she turned to leave him alone in the hall.**_

_**Haruhi turned back to him, looking annoyed. Kaoru had been through the same thing with Hikaru before but now that is was himself he was now able to appreciate why Hikaru had been so hesitant. The risk of rejection was great and terrifying.**_

_But I did ask her, didn't I?_ Kaoru demanded of himself silently, feeling a little proud. _Hikaru didn't have the strength to ask what I did... though, I wouldn't say I didn't feel a little ill afterwards. And, after all that, she even said..._

_**"Sure, Kaoru!"**_

_**Kaoru felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders and great joy suddenly fill his heart at the brilliant smile she gave him while she answered. After he had asked there had been a silent moment of in-take, then her eyes had lit up like starlight once she realized what he said. It certainly did Kaoru's heart good to see that in her eyes, along with that positive answer.**_

_She seemed a little... _too_ happy, though_, thought Kaoru now that he really dwelt on it. _I mean, she isn't one prone to go out on dates all the time but I don't think she considers them a 'rare treat' either. And... I'm a little surprised she agreed to come out even on a school night._

"Kaoru!" called Hikaru poking his head into their bedroom. "Hidori-san's all ready for you to come down."

"Am I good to go, Kiko?" asked Kaoru even as he ran his eyes down his reflection in the full-length mirror.

"You're nice and ready, Kaoru-sama."

"Excellent," breathed Hikaru as he came in himself to inspect his brother.

He gave an encouraging smile to Kaoru and the younger brother felt himself grow a little more confident.

"Here's you're jacket, Kaoru-sama," said Aiko as she trailed in after Hikaru, going straight to the brother in need and helping him to put it on. Kaoru, his hands a little shaky, was thankful for the help.

"Thank you both. That will be all," insisted Kaoru with a slight inclination of his head to the maids. They curtsied in return then left the room.

Kaoru sighed a very long, drawn-out sigh, feeling as though he were deflating from the inside out.

"I'm a wreck, Hikaru," he admitted in a mutter, earning an amused laugh from his brother.

"You're not nearly so horrible as I was! I screamed and howled the whole time before I set out. You've been much more under control."

"Only because I don't really know what to say, I mean..."--Kaoru felt another blush creeping onto his cheeks--"I'm not really used to dating or anything."

"You'll be fine, Kaoru. If I can do it, you can do it. Just... be yourself."

Kaoru wanted to be consoled by his twin's kind words but the butterflies in his stomach refused to settle down even a little. He felt a little sick but did not allow himself to call Haruhi and ask to reschedule. His heart would not allow that. He couldn't possibly turn down a date with Haruhi after she had seemed so excited...

_But why was she excited?_ Kaoru wished he could pull his hair in confused frustration but knew he couldn't afford to muss it now. _She's never cared for having a boyfriend or dating or anything like that, so _what _was she so _happy_ about!?_

"Kaoru, you need to go," said Hikaru for the third time, suddenly breaking his brother from his tormenting thoughts. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "If you keep this up, Kaoru, Haruhi will regret agreeing to this."

"Right, right," muttered Kaoru still a little distracted as he began to walk out of their room, Hikaru trailing behind.

Hikaru was still trying to encourage him but by this point Kaoru just felt like raw nerves. He didn't like it but something made him question Haruhi's answer again and again, as though she may have had some ulterior motive for agreeing. Kaoru didn't want to think that, though. He was sure Haruhi wasn't that type of girl.

* * *

"_Sugoi_...," gasped Haruhi as she gazed around at the interior of the large, fancy restaurant Kaoru had brought her to that night. 

"That was my first reaction too," replied Kaoru with a small chuckle.

"Really?" asked Haruhi, her large, brown eyes widening as she turned to him. He blushed a little at the attention but understood her surprise. He was used to decadence by now.

"Well, yeah... of course, I was only four at the time..."

"Oh."

They were at _La Plaza Jardin_, a multi-cultural restaurant that was famous especially for its exquisite European selection. Nine floors tall, each with a theme set for a different country and with authentic music to match, made it quite awe-inspiring for a commoner used to simpler places that focused on a single theme that was rarely foreign. Even for a special restaurant like this, however, a coat and tie was not required. Patrons were expected to dress semi-formally so Kaoru and Haruhi, who were wearing nice evening clothes, were just suited for such a place.

"Do you have a reservation for a specific floor?" asked the hostess as she smiled at them, glancing down at her list.

"Yes," answered Kaoru, taking Haruhi's arm and drawing her a little closer, afraid she might wander off in her trance-like state. "Floor five, under Hitachiin Kaoru."

"_Hai_, Hitachiin-san," said the young woman as she found his name and moved to lead them away. "Follow me, _onegaishimasu_."

They were led across the room and into a plush elevator where Haruhi, still flabbergasted by the luxury around her, stared out the glass doors at every floor they passed. Kaoru could hear her muttering softly as she tried to guess the themes of the floors they passed.

"... France... Spain... India..."

"And here's your table, Hitachiin-san," announced the hostess once they hit the fifth floor, which was based on Italy.

Quickly, Kaoru moved to pull out Haruhi's chair and earned himself a smile and a sweet word of thanks. He seated himself across from her and barely heard the hostess tell him their server would arrive momentarily; he was too busy admiring his date to notice.

Haruhi was wearing a long blue skirt tonight with a matching blue, spaghetti strap top. Her jacket was white, something she had borrowed from her father's collection, but she wore it just as well if not better. Her hair had not been altered from the norm but she did have a blue ribbon tied like a choker around her neck. It was just a simple ribbon but it added a rather elegant touch, the result liken to that a necklace would probably have produced.

She was looking around at the scenery on this floor with the same awed interest she had shown for the base floor, her eyes wide and staring. Kaoru couldn't really blame her; the effect of the scenery was astounding even after all the host club themes she'd seen. The walls were painted terra cotta and textured to give it an authentic Tuscan look. A green vineyard had been painted along one wall and faux grapes hung from the roman pillars set about the floor. The individual tables were lit by candles but torches were also glowing along the walls, needing to be replaced after burning only so low. In the corner a small band made up mostly of string instruments was playing something that suggested Venice at sunset.

Kaoru could only think of one word to describe the look on Haruhi's face just then. _Kawaii_.

"_Signore, signorina...Vogliate scusarmi_," said a waiter suddenly, surprising both Haruhi and Kaoru. "_Mi chiamo Kobe, e sarò il vostro cameriere per la sera. Cosa gradirebbe bere, la signorina?_"

"Um, Kaoru?" asked Haruhi looking quite lost.

"_Gomen_, Kobe-san, but my date isn't fluent in Italian. Japanese would be fine for tonight."

"Of course, sir," replied Kobe-san with a slight inclination of his head before he turned to Haruhi with a smile. "Pardon, madam. My name is Kobe, and I'm to be your server. Do you know what you would like to drink tonight?"

"Just water for me," answered Haruhi right away.

"... For me as well," Kaoru hesitated to say, only after deciding against questioning her choice. He hoped she understood she could have anything she wished.

"Certainly. I will be back for your order in a moment. Sir, madam, excuse me."

They didn't speak for a moment after Kobe left, but Haruhi seemed a little tense suddenly and that made Kaoru anxious. She hadn't put down her menu yet but she continued to stare at it without really reading it. Kaoru drummed his fingers on the table and bit his bottom lip.

"_Ano_... Kaoru," started Haruhi finally, breaking the spell of silence, "is this really a place you should take me? It's... awfully fancy and I don't think I can afford very--"

"You're not paying for anything, Haruhi!" chuckled Kaoru then, relaxing considerably. "Just order what you like and I'll pick up the tab. And no objections! You're my date tonight. Tamaki-sempai would scold me if I had even considered making you pay."

"... _Sou ka_..."

"Anyway, do you know what you'd like to order?" asked Kaoru conversationally. He found, like Hikaru before him, that just being himself was a lot easier than trying to act cool or gallant on this date. "I could order for you if you're not familiar with Italian cuisine."

"No thanks," replied Haruhi flatly, her smile lacking amusement. "If your taste-buds are anything like Hikaru's I'll end up with something ridiculous for dinner tonight."

Kaoru laughed then, unable to help himself.

"Ah, I guess so. Hikaru and I are different when it comes to some things but we tend to like the same type of foods. Nevertheless, I think we're relatively tame when it comes to Italian. We tend to like it how it is, without adding anything insane to the recipe."

"If that's true then maybe you should," replied Haruhi with a look of relief. She held out the menu to him helplessly. "At any rate, I can't read anything in this menu." The menu was completely in Italian.

"Ah, _gomen_," muttered Kaoru softly before brightening. "I do know one of their seafood Italian dishes that are good, though. You enjoy seafood, right? You should try the _seppie nere alla veneziana_--it's a soup made with cuttlefish."

Haruhi's eyes glazed over a bit and Kaoru knew he had hit the nail on the head.

_She's so... beautiful when she lights up like that_, he couldn't help thinking. He didn't believe beautiful was quite the word he had been looking for... _Stunning is more like it._

"Here's your water, sir, madam," announced Kobe appearing at their side once again. "I hope you both have had time to consider your choices for tonight?"

It wasn't until Kobe had already taken Haruhi's order that Kaoru realized he hadn't the slightest idea what he wanted to eat. He didn't have to wonder why he was so distracted.

* * *

"It's cold tonight," mused Haruhi as she walked up the steps to the second floor of the apartment complex with Kaoru on her way home that night. "Really, Kaoru, you didn't have to walk me to the door. You should have stayed and just watched me from the car." 

"I don't mind, Haruhi." _Truly I don't..._

"... If you say so..."

A chill October wind blew and Haruhi pulled her jacket tighter against her. Kaoru also pulled her a little closer hoping to keep her warm.

They reached the door and Haruhi fumbled around in her jacket pockets for her keys. Kaoru, still trying to keep the wind off her, moved around to her other side to shield her.

It was strange. Kaoru didn't know what had really happened on the date, it was all just a blur, but he remembered laughing with Haruhi and talking about so many things. He felt he grew closer to her and that she had in turn become more relaxed around him. Still, something burned inside of him that made him continue to question why; why had she consented in the first place?

"Thank you for walking me up here, Kaoru," said Haruhi once she had turned back to him after finding her keys.

"No problem." Kaoru stooped down a little, trying to see her face clearly. It was hard since the light from the streetlamps didn't quite reach her door.

Kaoru would have backed away just a moment later if Haruhi had let go of his arm, but she didn't do that immediately. Instead, she seemed to be studying his face, looking for something that he couldn't imagine. A very awkward feeling overcame Kaoru then but he ignored it, choosing instead to listen to the other feeling that was slowly becoming more dominant--a warm feeling that made him feel nervous and bold all at once.

"Kaoru--"

"Shhh," hushed Kaoru as he leaned in even closer, his voice as soft as a whisper, "Shhh... just let me kiss you."

And he did, unable to hold back any longer. It was soft and slow this time but that was to be expected. There was no reason to rush this time; Kaoru didn't have the same urgency he did before, or that fear. He just kissed her, letting his eyes fall half-lidded but continuing to gaze at his love's beautiful face all the way. Her eyes had closed once their lips met but she didn't seem to want to pull away.

Kaoru sighed when they finished, straightening up a bit. He never took his eyes off her as he looked for her response, anticipation and dread slowly creeping in over him. She opened her eyes slowly and stared straight ahead, her pupils seeming to have grown three times their normal size since before their kiss. Tentatively she reached up and touched her lips, finally turning her eyes up to look at Kaoru. He held his breath...

"So... I guess I didn't imagine the first time, huh?"

"Ha... Haruhi?" Kaoru couldn't help but feel lost. "What do you--"

And then it hit him.

"Don't tell me," sighed Kaoru feeling himself tense up completely, "that you thought... you _dreamed_ that first kiss? Is that why you never told Hikaru?"

"Well," muttered Haruhi with a slight blush of anger, "I never expected you to kiss me like that! You shouldn't have, you know!"

"I know!" Kaoru yelled back, growing a little angry himself.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I... I..." Kaoru felt like he was losing steam. He sighed, letting go of his anger and slipping, slipping, slipping down into his usual, gentle self. He felt emotionally drained after just a few minutes of racing feelings and now he felt he could barely keep himself up. He let his head dip and touched his forehead to Haruhi's, letting himself drown in her eyes.

"Haruhi, I love you."

Haruhi blinked up at him. She seemed to be trying to decide if he was being honest with her or only joking.

"Truly, Haruhi, I love you," continued Kaoru, wrapping his arms around her softly, not only to block out the wind but to help himself express just how true his feelings were. "I... had never before expected to actual act on my love. I thought it would go away eventually, or that I could channel it into something different, but it finally got the best of me. Hikaru's been supporting me but, until now, I've never really had the guts to trust myself with you."

She blinked again but her stare was still open, almost encouraging him to keep talking. Kaoru straightened back up again and smiled softly at Haruhi.

"I know it's kind of sudden, and it may seem like a bother to you but I'd like you to hear me out. Please, just consider what I say. You don't even have to answer immediately if you don't want to but... um..."

He blushed and looked away for a second.

"Haruhi, would you be my girlfriend?"

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** Gah! I hate this ending! I wanted... so much more for this chapter, but I think it's already too long as it is. Not much left I could really do but continue on with the ending conversation, but I'll reveal a lot of what happened next in chapter eleven. Oh! As a note, I realize this took a long time getting out. I actually had the first draft of this chapter done a week ago, but since classes have just started I've been on the go all these past five days. Now I'm beat, struggling to keep up with my mass media readings, comprehend my new, upper-level Italian class professor, memorize ten new haragana every day while still making it through my mass media labs and working eighteen hours a week... Seriously, I'm that busy. Still, I don't plan to disappoint you readers, all of you loyal fans at FRoP as well as all of you random ones at ff-net. But I digress; on with the notes!

Ah, back to the flower analogies. Passion versus Unrequited Love. Which will prevail? As you can guess, according to the general plotlines of romance fics, the one that wins will most likely continue to struggle with the opposing element for a while.

_La Plaza Jardin_, unfortunately, is not a real restaurant though the name may be of a real place. I made this particular restaurant up. It was fun to create--kind of my dream restaurant. I chose to put the name in Spanish because I thought it sounded like a pretty name--The Garden Plaza. Gardens are reminiscent of fresh fruits and veggies, and while I would almost call myself a 'Meatetarian,' I just can't turn down things like vine-ripe tomatoes and straight-off-the-tree peaches! It just makes everything sound so fresh and appetizing, coming from a garden. Um... also, while the restaurant is famous especially for its European cuisine but it also has other floors dedicated to non-European countries, as you saw when Haruhi mentioned India. Here's the order, from base floor to the ninth, for those of you curious: Japan, France, Spain, India, Italy, United Kingdom, Germany, United States and China. (For those of you wondering what kind of cuisine could be served from the United States, it's good, old-fashioned Creole recipes to match a very New Orleans atmosphere!)

Ah, Italian--my first true language course. Hopefully it turned out okay. If anyone else out there has taken it then please check over to make sure I did it right. I tell ya, I love the language but without anyone to practice with every day it becomes a hassle to figure out sometimes. I'm in Intermediate Italian three days a week this year and Beginning Japanese for five days as well (I'm minoring in both languages). Basically, I need prayers. Into the mouth of the wolf... (Your reply should be, "may the wolf die!" if you're wondering. It's my old Italian teacher's saying she taught us, meant to hold the same type of message as "Break a leg" is in theater.)

I hope you all appreciate how truly bold Kaoru was at that moment in the end, saying what was truly on his mind. I won't say much more on the matter. You'll just have to see what else is yet to come for both Kaoru and Haruhi.

Ah, yay! Chapter names, and what they mean! _Chapter 4: Snake Eyes_--Well, most of this chapter is told through Reiji's eyes. Yeah, nothing great. He's the new VP and he acts as Kyouya's eyes for the club still, so I guess that's a fairly important point. Tee hee! Kyouya is still the Shadow King of the club. _Chapter 5: Just a Touch_--A taste of what is to come for Kaoru. He's trying to do his best to accept Hikaru and Haruhi's growing relationship but he knows it's only the beginning. Makes sense. Simple enough.

Well, that's all the notes I can really come up with for now. I'll let you all review, so send me some noteworthy ones. I'll be waiting.

**EDIT: A big thank you to Akira-sama from FRoP forums for helping to correct my Italian!!!**


	13. Penalty!

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Um-hmm. Yep. You're right. You know it. Uh-huh. That's it. Yeah.

**Problems:** My quote it from Abba... no, seriously, just the typical OOC rant I make. Nothing much else.

**Notes**: This is another huge transition chapter. There are a lot of scene changes, but its important to get things moving, don't you agree? We're finally getting to see a LOT of Haruhi's thoughts. I hope you all enjoy how I'm keeping up with her. She'll have an even larger role in the next chapter, as well as, strangely enough, Hikaru, but for now it's mainly Haruhi and Kaoru-centric stuffs. Send me something sweet when you finish!

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 11**

**Penalty!**

_"I have a feeling you give me no choice, _

_"But if it's love..." _

Abba, _The Name of the Game_

Hikaru and Kaoru had seen life to be a huge game for a large part of their lives. To them there was no difference between the two. Just like a game, life had rules, required strategy and was full of rewards and consequences. The only difference was that life's rules could be changed. If you didn't like how something was working out all you really needed to do is start from scratch. After all, if the rules weren't mean to be broken what was the use of having a good penalty?

* * *

Haruhi was in a daze when she walked into class 3-A's homeroom. She had been able to fall asleep just as easily last night as she did any other but upon waking she had realized she had been in shock. The magnitude of what had transpired the night before was like a slap in the face; why, oh why, had she agreed to be Kaoru's...

_Girlfriend_...?

The thought itself made Haruhi angry and confused all at once.

_Maybe I was just so happy to realize he didn't hate me after all?_ she inwardly groaned, sinking down into her seat and whishing she could sink even lower until she melted through the plush carpeted flooring.

Haruhi couldn't help but _hope_ she had imagined it. Kaoru hadn't been serious, or he had been simply being direct and literal. He "loved" her... as a friend. She "loved" him that way too. She was also his _girlfriend_--a _girl_ who happened to be his _friend_. It was the same type of relationship she had with Hikaru, right? The same type of relationship she had with all the hosts and ex-hosts, right? _Right?_

However, no matter how she tried to look at it, the facts could not be changed. Haruhi had gotten over many of her previous problems by simply ignoring them but a problem like this did not get so easily shoved aside. There was one huge chunk of memories that she couldn't just latch onto and deny; _the kiss_. Her scenario, in which Kaoru had only just been reaffirming that they were simply really good friends, could not possibly exist, not when he had kissed her so lovingly just before.

_But why, then?_ Haruhi couldn't help asking as she pulled out her text books, not really paying attention to which she was actually reaching for. _What about his behavior before, when he always spoke so stiffly and refused to touch me? Why the sudden change? What made him ask me that? Why... _why did I say yes

Shock had set in immediately after his question. She vaguely remembered muttering a tight, semi-conscious "yes" before excusing herself to go inside, barely even giving Kaoru the chance to say goodbye. Then she had taken a shower and gone to bed.

"Am I really... so dense as others say I am?" Haruhi whispered softly to herself, resting her chin on her crossed arms on her desk.

_**He blushed and looked away for a second.**_

_**"Haruhi, would you be my girlfriend?"**_

_I really wish that would get out of my head!_

Just then, the door to the class room opened once again and, just as she had come to expect, there stood the Hitachiin twins side by side. Haruhi felt her heart pound a little harder but she couldn't quite place why. Was she dreading seeing Kaoru again? Would he act differently? Was it because he was smiling so brilliantly this morning in a way she had never seen before? Was it because his eyes seemed to light up all the more once they fell upon her? Maybe because...

"Haruhi!" cried both Hitachiins just then, moving close to her and wrapping their arms around her shoulders in perfect unity, "Be our Onee-chan today!"

"Whu... haa... um, _what_?" she finally managed to sputter, completely bewildered. Both boys grinned and then...

"We forgot to do out homework yesterday! Help us! Help us!"

The poor scholarship student's left eye twitched... twice.

"You both... forgot to do... your homework?"

"We were kinda busy," replied Hikaru with a sly smile.

"I was nervous about the... date," whispered Kaoru softly, sinking into that sweet voice he only used when he was being his most sincere. "_Gomen_."

_G-gomen...?_ Haruhi wanted to remind him that she had also been out on that very same date but something made her unable to be angry whenever he used that tone. Or maybe it was just how he said the word "gomen."

"Fine, fine!" she agreed impatiently, swatting them both away. "Just hurry up and let's get started. We don't have much time left before class."

She set to work with vehemence, grumbling all the time for their negligence. She couldn't help but feel a little thankful, however. Haruhi was actually a little relieved that the girlfriend nonsense hadn't come up. It made life so much easier...

* * *

_The atmosphere is good... but there's just something I can't place..._

Sighing, the VP of the host club took his glasses from his face and began to wipe them clean on the edge of his pure white sleeve. The act may have seemed graceless but the serene smile that played on his face made it impossibly for anyone to see him as anything else but an angel. No one would have seen his thoughts were in turmoil, refusing to make any connections whatsoever.

His eyes fell upon the center couch where Hikaru and Kaoru were performing their normal act. The theme for the day, Angels and Demons, seemed to fit them especially well. Kaoru, host club president and, without a doubt, a most perfect angel, was moaning about how mean it was that Hikaru, the demon, was trying to corrupt him. Hikaru, on the other hand, only cackled and mocked, telling him he knew Kaoru's thoughts and could see nothing else would please him more than to be corrupted. Then the girls squealed and cheered, wondering aloud if Kaoru could find it in himself to refuse Hikaru's, no doubt, _tempting_ offer.

_Something is just too good about their performance today... and, in contrast, Haruhi..._

Reiji's eyes moved to the girl-in-drag in question, watching as the normally graceful commoner seemed rather preoccupied. She was having a hard time playing the angel, her sweet responses that normally appeared when she hit the floor seeming to have deserted her for the day. She kept glancing at the twin's table with a perplexed look on her face and Reiji wondered if she was noticing how well their acting was that day.

_Other than those three, Kasanoda and Shiro seem relatively normal. Sempai's stress level is the same as always and Shiro keeps changing his character from lolita to prince like he usually does... but what is affecting my other third-year sempais, I wonder?_

Reiji felt that he was missing something; something big that he should be able to see very easily but was completely overlooking. Maybe he needed to pay more attention to the Hitachiin twins and Fujioka in the future. Kyouya had been very straightforward in his orders--keep the club going as smoothly as possible and report any inconsistency.

"Hmmm?" muttered Reiji as he replaced his glasses on his nose before making a note in his ominous black notebook. "I suppose I need to give _Onii-chan_ an update soon... Maybe he'll see the missing pieces of the puzzle in this picture..."

* * *

"_Haruhi_!" sang out the host club president in an annoyed voice. "You left out a tea set. Go fix it!"

"Eh?" Haruhi turned back to the room after coming back from the coat closet with her book bag in hand. She had been certain all the sets had been dealt with but, sure enough, one set remained on the farthest table, looking as though it had been sitting there all day.

"Ah, that one. I must have missed it."

As she set her bag back down against the front door she could barely hear Reiji talking with the Hitachiin brothers about the dinner that had been pushed back an extra week due to Kaoru's previous absence.

"A week won't throw us too far off schedule, and it's even much less stressful for Shiro since his piano recital would have been just the day before with the last date," the VP was saying as he smiled up at his sempais.

_Shiro and Kasanoda must have already left for the day_, though Haruhi idly as she made her way to the table, her mind slightly buzzing from all the stress this confusing day had caused.

It felt nice just to handle the fine dishware now that the customers were gone and all was quiet. The china made a pretty _clink_ noise as she moved it onto a tray carefully, barely noticing Reiji call out a farewell before leaving.

Haruhi placed the tray on the special cart they used for the dirty dishes and straightened up only to find herself alone in the third music room.

"That's odd," she mused aloud, making her way towards the door. "Hikaru and Kaoru didn't even say goodbye..."

_Those two never fail to confuse me._

Haruhi reached for her room key--every member of the host club carried one in case they were to lock up or retrieve someone from the music room--and turned around the close the door behind her.

_I was never able to really confront Kaoru but it seems almost unnecessary now. He acts as though nothing has happened. Not that I'm complaining about that or anything..._

Unfortunately, what Haruhi saw after she turned away from the door sent all her thoughts straight out the window. There in the hallway, leaning against the opposite wall stood Kaoru with a small smile on his face. Hikaru was no where to be seen.

Haruhi also suddenly had a feeling she knew why a tea set had been so conveniently "forgotten" until the last minute.

"Kaoru?"

"_Ne_, Haruhi, let's go on a date!" he said happily, and reached out to grab her hand before she could even answer. She didn't even have time to think before he was dragging her down the hall towards the east parking garage.

"K-k-kaoru, wait! We need to talk first!" she cried when she was finally able to think coherently enough to yank away.

She stood there, her breathes coming fast and short in anger as she stared at Kaoru's back. He didn't even turn to look at her. He just stood still, facing the direction they had been moving until the moment she pulled away.

"... We need to talk Kaoru," she said again, this time calmer but with the same amount of insistence.

"About what, Haruhi?" he asked with a voice that didn't quite sound like his own. It confused her; it was just so hard to read him without seeing his face. "Certainly, now that you're my girlfriend, we don't need to talk about going on dates... Not after last night."

"Kaoru, about that--I didn't mean to-"

And suddenly she was silenced. It was a surprise, but Kaoru had moved so fast she hadn't even had the foresight to react; he moved differently when he was without his twin. He had turned around and grabbed her arm, pulling her close while using his other hand to silence her. It was slightly awkward with him trying to hold her with his other arm between them but the way he clutched her spoke volumes.

"I know, Haruhi..."

The natural host blinked her large eyes up at Kaoru, taking in his serious face. Serious and sad all at once; it didn't suit him well. She didn't like to see him looking that way. She also didn't like how he kept his hand over her mouth but it seemed like he didn't plan on moving that until he was finished.

"I know that you didn't mean to say 'yes' last night, Haruhi but... but I let myself believe you truly meant it anyway. I let myself think that because... because _I meant_ what I said last night... and I wanted _you_ to mean it too."

Kaoru removed his hand from her mouth but she didn't have any words to say then. She was, truly, speechless. For a moment they just stood there, quite close together in that empty, pink-painted hall. Next to them, outside the window, a flock of hearty birds that had stayed this long into the fall flew by on their voyage south for warmer climate. It was quiet in many ways.

"Haruhi," said Kaoru now, after a soft sigh and summoning a smile, "I understand fully that you still aren't looking for a boyfriend right now but... do you mind if we do go out on a few dates still? I know I shouldn't expect you to just change your mind but... would it hurt for you to try to say you're my girlfriend for now? Sort of like... I don't know..." He seemed to be groping for a good word.

"Like... a trial basis?" she finally was able to say after so long a silence.

"For lack of a better term, yeah," he ground out, apparently not enjoying her choice of words.

Kaoru lowered his eyes and looked at the wall sheepishly. Haruhi regarded him silently wondering exactly what it was she was supposed to think about all of this. She felt awkward. It was such a bizarre situation.

"Kaoru... you're my friend...," she wasn't quite sure what to say beyond that.

"But, Haruhi, couldn't you at least try?' he asked in a soft, calm voice. His voice sounded very Kaoru-like then, with just a slight lilt of hopefulness mixed with pleading.

_Would it really hurt that much to just try?_

"I guess-"

"Great!" cried Kaoru with sudden excitement before he started dragging her away again without so much as a breath between.

Haruhi would wonder later, not for the first time in her life, if she would ever be able to completely train herself against falling for the Hitachiin version of crocodile tears. At the moment, she was just too confused and tired to really care.

* * *

Haruhi hadn't been sure what she had truly agreed with that afternoon but even more shocking was where Kaoru took her for their afternoon "date." It was a commoner's shop in the middle of the bustling shopping district; a small stationary shop Haruhi had never take the time to visit. For some reason, she almost felt disappointed with the common-place location. She had come to expect outrageous extravagance as the norm.

_The twins sure are into the novelty of commoner life,_ she couldn't help but think as she climbed out of the Hitachiin Porsche with Kaoru. _I kind of wish that would have died when Tamaki-sempai graduated..._

"Come on, Haruhi!" her "boyfriend" cheered as he took her hand and practically dragged her with him into the shop.

Haruhi didn't really struggle. Kaoru was easier to deal with when he was playful rather than shy and sweet. For some reason she just couldn't handle that side of him very well.

Haruhi, who had never been much for calligraphy or anything else of the like, was just about to mentally begin on her chore list when she noticed Kaoru had pulled her to a section full of many different colored sheets of paper. Beside her Kaoru was expertly testing the texture and thickness of different brands, frowning at some that he touched but smiling when he found the sheet he wanted.

"Origami?" Haruhi asked perplexed.

Kaoru turned to grin at her.

"I'm pretty good at it, actually."

"You never told me." She was a little interested... then suspicious. "Is Hikaru any good?" The obviously disbelief in her voice caused Kaoru to laugh.

"Actually, he was never much into it. Our _Obaa-sama_ taught me one evening when Hikaru was too sick with a cold to play, and I've practiced it ever since."

"Hmm... You know, for some reason, I can't see you abandoning Hikaru while he's sick to learn tricks, even if it is your _Obaa-sama_."

Kaoru chuckled nervously, blushing slightly, even as he began to fold the piece of paper in his hands.

"Well, even though she's never been able to tell us apart my _Obaa-sama_ can tell when someone's faking sick from a mile away. No matter how much we complained she would always separate us so the sick one could get some real rest and the healthy one wouldn't be able to catch the other's cold. That was when she still visited our side of the house often..."

Haruhi realized just then that she had never before met Hikaru and Kaoru's grandmother even though she had visited their home a few times in the past years. She found it a little odd that she's never before been properly introduced.

"Well," Kaoru continued, continuing to fold the paper expertly, "one day I was complaining so much about being completely bored without Hikaru that she decided to entertain me by creating some origami figures. I was surprised because she had never before let us play with her origami before. She was fond of reminding us that origami is an art and artwork was not to be played with lightly."

_Smart woman_, Haruhi thought cynically. _No doubt Hikaru and Kaoru have defiled art of many sorts in their attempts to break their boredom._

"Here you go!"

"Huh?" Haruhi was surprised to find Kaoru proffering his small artwork to her, blushing only a little as he held it lighting between his fingertips.

It was a frog but he had used a deep red colored paper so the actual creature had been a surprise to her. It was rather cute in its simplicity. She smiled, a little happy as she reached out to take the small creation.

"_Arigato_... oh! But, you didn't even pay for the paper yet!"

* * *

Kaoru took Haruhi home that evening but not before stopping by a café for something sweet and strawberry-coated. While she ate, he continued to make more origami figures. The only shape he didn't make for her was the unforgettable crane.

"I promised Hikaru I would only make cranes for him," Kaoru had explained simply when she asked. She didn't press him for any of the details.

The sun was just beginning to dip under the horizon when they reached the apartment complex. Gathering all the origami Kaoru had made for her--didn't he realize how difficult it was to handle so many delicate objects at once?--Haruhi bid Kaoru goodbye and reached for the door. When her hand had just touched the handle Kaoru's own shot out and rested on hers, stopping her from leaving.

_Now what?_ Haruhi thought irritably, just wanting to get inside her home and do homework_. He can't possibly want to go out to dinner now! Or have the audacity to ask me to cook for him when I'm already so behind._

"Kaor--" Haruhi's sighing words were cut off in a most interesting way. As she had turned her head to question him he had leaned forwards to peck her on the cheek. The end result was their lips suddenly meeting. The surprise kiss was a shock to both of them but Kaoru didn't let that get in the way of such an opportunity.

When Kaoru finally pulled away he was breathless but still flushed. By the way his eyes kept darting from her face to his hands emphasized how unexpected the kiss had really been to him. Haruhi, however, was quite breathless herself and wondered what it was that made her so warm all of a sudden.

"Well, _mata ashita_, Haruhi," chuckled Kaoru folding his hands in his lap.

Haruhi started at him for a few seconds, dazed for about the hundredth time that day, before reaching for the door again and climbing silently from the plush car onto the cracked pavement before her apartment complex.

"I-I'll call you!" he stuttered out before she closed the door as though trying to reassure her. She only waved goodbye in response, unable to do anything else.

* * *

Knowing she shouldn't have expected anything less, Haruhi was nonetheless complete exasperated to find she had barely taken her jacket off when he phone began to ring. It came of no surprise to find the caller ID read out in blaring letters HITACHIIN KAORU.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes: **Um... SORRY BUT I JUST COULDN'T RESIST PUTTING ANOTHER FLUFFY MOMENT IN THEIR AT THE END! I KNOW, I KNOW! IT'S TOO SOON AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER **BUT I DON'T CARE!** I'M SICK OF WRITING ANGST AND THERE'S STILL GOING TO BE PLENTY OF THAT, SO ALL OF YOU ANGST-LOVING SADISTS OUT THERE, JUST HOLD OUT FOR A BIT MORE! YOUR CHAPTER IS UP NEXT!

... Okay, now I'm back to normal. Ah, so is the fact that Haruhi said "yes" that much of a shock to lots of you? As it was explained, though, she was a bit dazed out the time and not thinking logically at the time. So we'll just have to see how well she and Kaoru do as a "trial-couple." That part was unusually hard to write for some reason.

I love telling things from Reiji's point-of-view. With him being basically the only big-role OC in this story it's very important that he is well-developed with a sense of reality to him. More will be revealed about him in future chapters but not much. Hopefully I'll be able to get out that side story about his first year at Ouran at some point in the future. I already started it but I only work on unimportant stories like that when I come to a small block in my main writings. Stay tuned for more updates on this story and more during later chapters' notes.

Hmm... What did you all think of the origami bit I had in there? Isn't that cute? If you're wondering why Kaoru made Haruhi a frog first that would be because the frog is my favorite. I used to know how to make them but I doubt I could remember it now. I'd need to get a book on origami and study up. Oh, and I don't think I'll tell you why Hikaru asked Kaoru to only make himself cranes. If I do feel like it, maybe I'll make it into a cute one-shot or something. I'm already working on my fic for the Christmas contest though, so don't expect the crane story any time soon. (By the way, my Christmas fic will be Kaoru-centric but with slight HikaHaru, and it WON'T be angsty! I'll just be cuteness. Kuroi-chan, you may not understand at first, but there isn't any need to be fearful. That will just be a one-shot, anyway.)

Well, I don't think there's much more to be said about this chapter now. On to some chapter name explanations. _Chapter 6: Cat-like Reflexes_--It's the chapter where Kaoru acts out of pure instinct and kisses Haruhi. If he had been a little more careful with his emotions it probably wouldn't have happened, but what can you do when the one you love just happens to be in your arms at such a critical moment? Hmm, I wonder...? _Chapter 7: Bokura no War Game_--I've explained about this in the forum already but

those at fanficnet probably won't understand, so I'll explain. It's really referring to the way emotions are warring in all the characters--Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi. Their feelings are confused and they just seem to keep miss each other. Basically, they're at war with one another and themselves.

Ah, before I leave, I must once again encourage you all again to write me some lovely responses. You know, I live for reports on how well/bad I'm doing. Just keep sending me feed-back and I'll keep writing for ya'll, alright? See ya next time around.

**Extra Note**: Just as an extra, I want you all to know that I was just promoted in my job. Yes, my job may just be making sandwiches for the masses of hungry college students on campus but I truly do have to make a LOT of sandwiches. I will now be working more than 28 hours a week rather than just 19, but don't give up just yet. I mainly added hours during the weekends and I don't write very often then. Just wanted to keep you all posted. (Be happy for me. This means a raise, which may mean I'll be able to go to Italy the second semester of my Junior year--Joy!)


	14. Name that Game

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Teacher mode: on. No, no. I would never do such a thing. If I truly owned something then I would most likely say so, wouldn't I? Plagiarism is not one of my tricks.

**Problems:** Oh so many. OOCness and what-not. Hopefully it didn't turn out as bad as I thought. Please take good notes. There will be a test at the end.

**Notes**: Late late late. Explanations will come later. Other than that, just read and review. That will be all for today, children. Teacher mode: off.

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 12**

**Name That Game**

_"And all I care about is you and me and us and now," _

Hanson, _If Only_

Cruel. That was the word many girls had used for the Hitachiin twins when they stood before them, calmly shredding a love note that had been written with the utmost care. Cruel.

None of the girls seemed to understand that to the Hitachiins there was nothing special about love notes. Feelings were foreign to the brothers who had never had anyone else care about them enough to be openly honest with them. To the twins, feelings were all about expression with words and actions alike; out in the open for all to see.

Haruhi was always open and honest. She was almost a child in the sense that she almost lacked any true tact. The thing about children, however, is their words are so honest they can be piercing deeper than anyone could imagine.

There is nothing crueler than an honest child. There is also nothing truer than a child's love and affection.

* * *

"... so, you fold it like this, then?"

"No, no! That's wrong again!"

"What? I'm not that far off, am I?"

"Come on, Haruhi! It's not that difficult!"

"But... but!"

Kaoru sighed and held up the paper once again, demonstrating as slowly as possible the correct fold for the first steps in one of the origami flowers he had made for her. Haruhi watched him in earnest then turned to her own paper. With incredible concentration, her brows furrowed, Haruhi took hold of the small piece of paper in her hands and began to fold it deliberately.

"There!" she gasped, holding up the creased slip of paper as though she had conquered the world.

"BZZT! Wrong!" cried Kaoru with an amused smile on his face.

"Ehhh?" moaned Haruhi in frustration. "You've got to be kidding me."

Then her eyes lit up as though she had made a breakthrough--and she rounded on Kaoru with a frown.

"That's it! You're just teasing me. I really am doing it right, aren't I?"

"Listen, Haruhi--"

"No! I'll finish it! I know I'm making this right."

She grabbed up her paper and began to complete the flower, a determined look on her face. Amused, Kaoru sat back and just watched her as she worked. They were once again in a small tea shop in a commoner's shopping district, having snacks and working on origami. It was their fifth date--they had gone out together every night since Tuesday's date--and now Sunday was fast approaching and Kaoru could barely hold in his excitement. He had everything planned; it was going to be his and Haruhi's first all-day date.

"Ah, ha! Finished!"

Kaoru glanced at the mess of creased paper in Haruhi's hands and burst out laughing.

"How... how... how could anyone... possibly think... that thing... is a flower?" demanded Kaoru through his laughs. He was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

Haruhi blinked at him for a moment before she turned away, no doubt angry.

"Stop it. Stop laughing," she insisted.

Kaoru studied her and was suddenly transported back into his memories. He had seen this expression before--large, slightly-wet eyes and a soft blush of frustration. Though, as a Hitachiin, Kaoru was used to teasing the heck out of others without mercy that was something Haruhi had never before really let bother her. Only once had he seen his teasing truly hurt Haruhi and the instance seemed familiar and painful to him.

His laughing stopped but it failed to help the awkward situation they were suddenly in.

"Haruhi--" he began softly but an irate snap interrupted him.

"Don't make fun of me, Kaoru. I never said I was good at this stuff!"

Kaoru sighed and smiled softly. It was better now that she was just angry. As long as she wasn't sad...

"It's okay, Haruhi. I shouldn't have pushed you so much," chuckled Kaoru with a grin, trying to coax her into giving him a smile.

She didn't move immediately but when she finally turned back her face said she still wasn't ready to let him go. Her eyes were anything but amused. Somehow that made him smile even wider but he was no less contrite.

"Really, Haruhi. _Gomen_."

"You really had to use '_gomen_?'" she sighed then, her stoic anger falling from her eyes.

Kaoru blinked in confusion, not sure how he was supposed to take that; he wasn't sure what she had meant. Still, she wasn't angry anymore so he was okay with that.

"Well, I think we've made enough of a scene here," said Kaoru, standing and gathering all the remaining origami papers from the table. "I'll pay and then take you home."

It was comfortably silent in the car-ride home. Haruhi's eyes were half-lidded and she was leaning a little close to him, almost falling asleep in the soft leather seats of the Hitachiin's Ferrari. Kaoru nudged her awake when they neared her apartment complex, still needing to speak with her before she left.

"Hey," he whispered though she was already waking up, "since we have a free day tomorrow, it's Sunday, do you want to have an all-day date with me?"

"To... tomorrow?" asked Haruhi with a yawn.

She rubbed her eyes a bit and took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. Kaoru didn't realize it but Haruhi was actually a little annoyed.

"Well, I was thinking about doing all my chores tomorrow since I haven't had an afternoon free at all this week. I'll probably be busy all day long. I need to study a bit too... my schoolwork hasn't been its best since... Tuesday."

"Oh..."

Kaoru hadn't thought about that.

_I've been inconveniencing her for quite a while. I guess... what does one day matter?..._ he felt even guiltier when he saw her yawn once again. _She does seem tired. Maybe she hasn't been able to rest properly for a while now._

"Ah, that's okay," Kaoru sighed nonchalantly as they pulled up to her building. "We'll just do it another time."

Haruhi didn't reply. Instead she just grabbed her bag and opened the door.

"Oh, I'll call you!" he called out as she waved goodbye.

"Yes... but I may not answer immediately if I'm too busy," she replied a little stiffly.

Kaoru waved goodbye and she closed the door, walking up to her apartment without a backwards glance. Kaoru watched her all the way, half-fondly, half for her own protection even though it wasn't yet late enough for the streetlights to come on.

_I hope she gets plenty of sleep tonight..._

All of a sudden, his pocket began to vibrate and Kaoru jumped, reaching to grab out his cell phone when he realized what it was.

"'Sup?"

"Hitachiin-obocchama, it's Kitasae," announced the voice on the line, one of the Hitachiin's servants.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked with a bored voice, having lost all his steam after giving up his date with Haruhi.

"I was just calling to inform you, Hitachiin-obocchama, that I was unable to procure dinner reservations at _El Jardin_ for you tomorrow evening. Apparently the whole place is booked solid for some convention or--"

"That's okay, I don't need the reservation anymore. Please cancel all my other appointments I had set up as well."

"This is rather sudden, Hitachiin-obocchama," reprimanded Kitasae who was not a very tolerant man, especially when it came to the randomness of the twins.

"Just cancel them, Kitasae-san."

Kaoru hung up without any other words. He hoped Hikaru hadn't made plans yet for tomorrow. He didn't want to be without Haruhi but a day without her could be almost made up for by a day with Hikaru.

* * *

Haruhi had not been completely lying when she said she planned to work on chores that Sunday but her agenda was actually not quite as rigid as she had made it out to be. She really just wanted some alone time at home. All the dates with Kaoru were beginning to stifle her.

She spent the morning doing laundry and studying. Following that was a leisurely visit to the local supermarket for her weekly groceries, and then a few more chores around the house.

She was cleaning the bathroom when the first call came. Checking her cell, she saw that it was Kaoru and clicked the ignore button. She had said that she wouldn't answer if she was busy, after all...

By the time she had finished with their small lavatory her patience with the ringing phone had just about been spent. Apparently, Kaoru believed she would be able to pick up the phone at some point if he called once every three minutes. As a result, Haruhi only moved to turn her phone on silent before returning to her cleaning supplies to tackle the kitchen.

* * *

"Kaoru, it's your move," Hikaru said for the fiftieth time that evening, wishing his brother would just take some time to really concentrate on the little chess pieces laid before them instead of his cell phone.

Kaoru sighed and randomly chose a pawn to move forward. Hikaru took the bishop it had been protecting so quickly Kaoru never even noticed. His eyes were once again glued to his cell, this time texting-in some message to send to, no doubt, Haruhi.

"Kaoru, it's your move."

"J-just one second..."

Hikaru sighed in exasperation and turned away from their game to look out their bedroom window. He let his face fall into his most bored expression he could possibly make hoping Kaoru would take the hint. His younger twin, however, only sent his message and stared blankly at his phone screen, seeming to be waiting for the reply.

"Didn't Haruhi say she was busy today, Kaoru?" Hikaru sighed again, running a hand through his short brown hair.

Kaoru finally looked up at him, the anxiety he obviously felt shining in his eyes. Hikaru realized then how truly distressed Kaoru was.

"But she only said she wouldn't answer _immediately_, so she should be able to answer her phone now, right?"

"Kaoru, you're starting to sound like _Tono_," replied Hikaru lamely.

"Am I?" Kaoru questioned with a weak laugh before sneaking another quick glance at his cell.

_He's taking this way too seriously_, thought Hikaru but he found the source of his irritation wasn't truly from his brother.

"Listen, Kaoru, you probably need to just stop for a while and take some time for yourself, just like Haruhi is doing," Hikaru explained gently, hoping to ease the worry and fear from his brother. "Come on, some time alone doing some 'Kaoru' things will do you some good."

"Kaoru things?" his twin questioned looking truly puzzled.

Hikaru grabbed the first book he could get his hands on off Kaoru's desk and shoved it a little forcefully into his brother's face.

"Just read something you like to read--poems, fine literature, whatever! Just do something _you_ want to do that only _you_ can do! I'm going to go take a walk and"--he grabbed the phone out of Kaoru's surprised grasp--"I'm taking _this_ with me."

"But what if--"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cut in sharply, placing a finger non-too-softly over Karou's lips for silence. Strangely, Hikaru's voice was quite calm despite his obvious irritation. "I will bring you the phone when Haruhi calls you back. Read. Your. Book."

When Hikaru was finally able to leave the room Kaoru was, unfortunately, still at a loss as to why his brother seemed irritated all of a sudden.

* * *

Though Hikaru had said he was going to take a walk he wasn't really planning on leaving the estate so late at night. He was only going to walk around the mansion for a while, trying to cool his head. After all, it wasn't Kaoru who deserved his wrath. He was not the reason Hikaru was angry. It was Haruhi.

Unlike his usually clear-thinking, far-seeing brother Hikaru was normally one to be pretty simple-minded, at least when it came to reading between the lines. This time, however, Kaoru had become much too blinded by his love for Haruhi and was far too high on cloud nine to noticed what Hikaru had in Haruhi's actions. She was clearly feeling overwhelmed by the younger Hitachiin's affections but Hikaru wasn't pleased by her cold response to his brother's calls.

_After all, it's been hours since he started calling her. It's late. She shouldn't have much more to do, should she?_ Hikaru questioned himself inwardly, though he really had no inkling of the extent household chores could take for one person. _Either way, her house is so small. Even if she was studying until now she would need a break to eat or something._

It pained him to think it but he felt that Haruhi may have been avoiding talking to Kaoru at all today... and that was not right. Kaoru needed to talk to Haruhi. Justice needed to be served. Hikaru decided to take measures into his own hands.

* * *

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Ryoji sang out in his 'Ranka-san' voice as he picked up the Fujioka home phone. "Fujioka residence."

"Ranka-san? It's Hikaru."

"Ah! Hikaru-kun! I haven't seen you in so _long_ it seems! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is Haruhi there? I really need to talk to her about something important."

"Of course, I was just about to head out the door anyway," replied Ryoji before yelling to his daughter. "Haruhi!!! Hikaru is on the phone!"

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked as she emerged from her bedroom, carrying the book she had been reading along with her.

She was really very surprised. She had been avoiding phones all day but the time her father got his hands on one the caller ended up being someone she hadn't expected.

"I've got to go to work now, so could you please talk with him a bit, Haruhi-chan?"

On the other end of the line Hikaru was a little amused at how the man was able to change the situation to make it look like Hikaru had called originally to talk to him. His amusement left when he remembered the job he had set out to do.

"Yes, Hikaru, hello," said Haruhi, the surprise still evident in her voice even over the phone.

"Hi, Haruhi. Been having a busy day?"

"Yeah, I had some chores and stuff to do."

"What all did you do?"

Haruhi was a little confused, wondering why Hikaru was being so abrupt about asking about her day's activities. It was almost like he was trying to make a real conversation out of small talk.

"Well... I did the laundry and I went shopping. I cleaned the floors and scrubbed everything in the bathroom and kitchen. And I studied a bit, too, before making dinner."

"Hmm..."

"Um... Hikaru?" Haruhi asked after a moment of silence. She was getting tired of this and made sure it was plain in her voice. "I'm kinda in the middle of--"

"What is it?"

Haruhi was surprised by Hikaru's sudden eagerness to know what she was up to.

"Well, reading a book."

"For school? I didn't know we had any assigned readings right now."

"No, it's just for fun. _A Tale for Two Cities_, by Charles Dickens, one of my fav-­­­­-"

"So, you're not busy?"

"Not right now, not particularly."

"Then why haven't you called Kaoru?!"

The sudden anger that rang out of the receiver into Haruhi's ears shocked her. Up until then, his voice had seemed only interested but not angry. His outburst also made Haruhi feel a bit angry in return.

"It's my choice what I do with my free time, Hikaru!"

"It doesn't matter! Kaoru's upset and you keep toying with him like a cat with a mouse!"

"..."

Haruhi was speechless. She had never thought she was toying with Kaoru. No... that wasn't what she was doing. She was just tired today. She didn't want to talk to anyone on the phone really. She just wanted to relax while reading her book.

"You're... wrong--"

"Shut up!"

Hikaru seemed upset by his own use of words and quieted for a moment, taking deep breathes to calm himself before continuing;

"Haruhi... it may not have seemed like it, but this whole week I've been watching you two. I know... Kaoru's a bit tiring right now, but that's just how we are when it comes to things like this. You may not like it but his over-enthusiasm means that he's really serious... Also because he's not so crazily-excited as he gets we we're just doing something stupid for _Tono_ or the club."

"Yeah... I can see that," Haruhi admitted, though she felt a little odd twang in her stomach as she said it.

"But that's the problem, isn't it? You're uncomfortable with the situation... you've always been."

Haruhi, all alone in the small apartment, said nothing. Her eyes were focused somewhere on the tatami mats that covered the floor, staring off through them.

"Look, Haruhi," said Hikaru, his voice telling her he was reaching the end of his rope, "I would... I think _Kaoru_ would understand if you... you know... called it off. I think... I'm going to give him the phone now and I want you to tell him exactly what you want him to know. I just don't want Kaoru to... that is, I think it would be better for him to get shot down now before he's too far gone."

_Shot down?..._

In the silence that followed Haruhi really began to think, _really_ began to think, about her relationship with Kaoru. She had been avoiding it as much as possible but now there wasn't much she could do to keep away from it. She really hadn't been taking this relationship seriously, whether it was on a trial basis or not.

No matter how she looked at it, it just seemed so wrong. It seemed... unfair.

"Ah, Haruhi!" came the excited voice of Kaoru then.

The thinking was over.

* * *

"Kaoru, phone!" called Hikaru, bursting through the door.

Kaoru sat up straight, his eyes beginning to shine as a grin began to spread over his face, before nearly knocking over his older brother in his haste for the cell. His book lay forgotten on their bed where he had been reading.

"Ah, Haruhi!" breathed the younger Hitachiin when he had the phone in his hands but the rest of the conversation was unheard by Hikaru--Kaoru left the room in a hurry.

Hikaru watched the closed door for a small time, feeling the weight of his conscience on him.

"Sorry, Kaoru."

Stepping over to the bed, Hikaru flopped lazily on top of the covers, laying there for a few minutes. He hoped he could just fall asleep that way, he didn't want to think about anything anymore! But something uncomfortable was under one of his arms.

Looking up, Hikaru grabbed the object--Kaoru's book--and was prepared to throw it across the room to relieve some anguish when the title caught his eye. _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens.

_Oh, _Kami-sama_, you've got to be kidding!_ thought Hikaru, little wells of tears beginning to pool in his eyes. _It's just not fair!... Oh, _Kami-sama_, what have I done?

* * *

_

"Ah, Haruhi!" Kaoru almost laughed as he rushed from their bedroom, just feeling the need to move while talking. He could also tell that Hikaru, for some reason or another, wanted to be alone for a while.

"Hi... Kaoru."

"Ah, you're voice sounds kinda sleepy or something. You work hard today?"

"Yeah..." she replied with a note of hesitancy in her voice.

"I knew it. I knew you were too busy to call me back but I couldn't help but keep trying," laughed Kaoru, reaching a sitting room where he threw himself onto a couch.

Haruhi didn't immediately respond but that was fine since Kaoru wasn't quite finished saying what he wanted. His voice was still a little amused when he continued, but softer, gentler than before.

"But I guess I've been smothering you a little with my constant calls and dates every afternoon. It took a little bit of explaining by Hikaru, and even some more thinking after that, but I realize now that... I need to back off a bit. I mean, we're still just... I guess... not really even officially going-out or anything yet..."

Haruhi was still silent, doing a little soul-searching herself. A lot of words had been said to her in the past half-hour... but what did she truly feel after all was said and done?

"Again, I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time all the time, Haruhi," whispered Kaoru, his voice falling even softer. "_Gomen_."

"...Well, you know, Kaoru" Haruhi said at last, "we don't have to go out every day of the week and just goof off. It wouldn't be... so much of a problem if we just took the evening to study."

"Yeah, studying is important," agreed Kaoru, though he felt a bit saddened. He still wanted to spend more time with Haruhi during the week, but if she wanted to study alone at home...

"After all, I don't mind making us snacks during a study session. We don't always have to visit a cafe or--"

"You mean, you want to study... together?" He was sure that she had meant...

"Well, if you want to order food that's--"

"No, no, I mean..." Kaoru didn't quite know what he was saying, but a smile was beginning to show on his face and his heart was lightening by the second. "I... I mean, whatever you make is fine."

_She still wants to spend time with me..._

Kaoru was silently marveling at this lighter-than-air feeling that was filling his chest when he realized the conversation seemed to have stopped.

"Oh, Haruhi! _Gomen_, I'm probably keeping you from something."

"Hmm, well, not really," she replied after a few seconds of reflection. "Actually, I'm pretty much done with chores now. We can talk for a while if you want."

"Ah, well, that's great!" chuckled Kaoru, searching his brain frantically for a subject. "Um... oh! Hey, Haruhi, have you ever read _A Tale of Two Cities_? It's one of my favorite novels..."

* * *

Later that night, after Haruhi had finished talking with Kaoru on the phone, she began to get ready for bed and really thought about what she had committed to that night. Though it didn't seem like much on the outside she realized she had taken a step closer to something she had never before considered.

She was going to try this full-hearted. Kaoru deserved that chance.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes: **Truly, my sincerest apologies for the lateness of this chapter. There have been many factors that can be blamed but you don't want to hear about most of them. Some of the simplest answers are that finals were tough, I don't seem to have an Internet connection at my home (so I haven't been on all break long) and my sister's wedding kept me busy. Yeah, so now my dad often says I'm his only unmarried daughter left... compelling me to reply that he only had two daughters in the first place. So, anyway, that's the truth. Let's keep it at that.

But, let's talk about this chapter. Did anyone catch the reference I made to Haruhi's previous time being hurt by Kaoru's teasing? Only manga readers would know, but it's from Volume 3, Episode 11--the first Host Club Halloween episode. To keep the anime linear (like they were actually passing through a proper school year rather than jumping around throughout the year like it does in the manga) they kept the Fright Night episode (Volume 8, Episode 32) as the Halloween episode in the anime. They also wanted the episode to show more tension growing between the boys in the host club (11 is more silly than anything, but I would have appreciated seeing that in the show too) but... sorry, I'm on a tangent. Anyway, in episode 11 Haruhi marks on a pumpkin to make a jack-o-lantern and it turns out she sucks at art (it's labeled as her worst subject, apparently even worse than P.E.) and she seems truly hurt by Kaoru's laughing. I love that picture. I'll see if I can find a place to post it someday so everyone can see... (I love that adorable little face!!)

Wow. Talk about phone-tag with angst! Well, I guess it was more one-sided phone tag than anything. This was really supposed to be filled with a little more anger on Hikaru's part but I'm bad at making characters who are constantly angry or angry for long periods of time. Hopefully his irritation is enough. Him 'taking matters into his own hands' seems to be pretty dangerous, now that I think of it...

_A Tale of Two Cities_. By the way, I've never read it. It's one of my sister's favorite books, though. I know I should read it, but I'm not really up to it while classes are in session and they're just about to start again for me. Whoo!

Chess. I decided on chess for the twins since I really can't see them playing games like Go or Mahjong. I'm sure their conservative grandmother may have once tried to teach them in an attempt to culture them but... just thinking about what they may have done when she tried gives me the shivers! (What naughty boys they are!)

I don't know if any of you inferred it or not but Kaoru really was a little jumpy at the beginning of his conversation with Haruhi because of what he saw in Hikaru when he gave him the phone. He had already been able to realize he was smothering her a bit (actually, he kinda knew it the day before in the limo but he didn't really want to recognize it then.) I'm glad things worked out for him, though.

And aren't you all happy to know that Haruhi, finally, is going to be taking her and Kaoru's relationship seriously from now on? Took her long enough, but I figured it would actually take a small test for her to see she wasn't quite being fair. Does this mean love...? Not likely. But at least she's giving it a try, right?

By the way, has anyone noticed Haruhi's weakness?

I don't have much else to say. Thanks again for reading and waiting. Next chapter, prepare for some slightly unimportant but still important OCs and another impromptu date! Love ya'll!


	15. Pierrot

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: _Sumimasen. Sumimasen. Sumimasen_. ... Yeah, that should about do it.

**Problems:** A lot of OCs enter in this chapter. A lot. I'm not kidding. A lot. Please, forgive Haruhi's digressions on all of them--I just want you all to know a bit about the characters so you can distinguish between them all. Oh! But don't worry, they aren't all that important to have memorized for the rest of the story.

I also apologize because this seems like such a... a... filler chapter, but I think it is important. After all, Ouran is a bunch of related yet unlinked stories about

**Notes**: Nothing much else to say. Read, review and rest a bit. That's all I can ask of you.

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 13**

**Pierrot**

_"She's a yellow pair of running shoes, a holey pair of jeans..." _

_"She looks great in cheap sunglasses, she looks great in anything..." _

Brad Paisley_, She's Everything _

The Hitachiin twins has led a lonely existence for much of their childhood years. Closed in their shell, they never tried to reach out to the other kids that believed they were just stuck-up snobs or the girls who only liked them for their looks. That world was vain and ugly, and while the Hitachiin twins themselves were vain they found it acceptable since that was just the way they were.

When Tamaki invited them to the Host Club they had joined grudgingly, but with still a slight amount of awe. No one, _no one_, had dared hold out their hand to them more than once but Suou-sempai did not seem to be the same. He understood their loneliness.

To an extent, Kyouya, Hunny and Mori also understood but not quite as much. They were also lonely people like Tamaki and like themselves but the Hitachiin twins would never believe anyone could have been as lonely as they had.

No one.

* * *

Kaoru walked up to Haruhi's door and felt a bit awkward. He knew he should have phoned first to make sure she wasn't busy today like last weekend but today was a pretty random day, even for him.

It was actually a Saturday and while seniors generally had cram-sessions on Saturday at Ouran the teachers themselves had the day off for some professional day. So, Hikaru and Kaoru slept in and Kaoru had only been awake for a few minutes before his brother said he wanted to go to a movie. Kaoru said he would go too but Hikaru only grinned before saying that Haruhi was probably at home for the day and wouldn't it be better if he was with her for a while?

_**"I'll come over to Haruhi's after a while but you should hang out with her a bit on your own, right?"**_

So here Kaoru was now, less than an hour later, standing before the apartment and wondering if he was lucky today or being set up for a fall. Everything seemed a little smooth and, from his past experience, anything that concerned his heart was never anything less than a bumpy train-ride.

The early November wind blew around him and Kaoru shivered, clutching his jacket a little closer around him. He wished he had brought a coat but he hadn't planned on feeling so hesitant just outside Haruhi's home either.

Shaking away his fear, Kaoru smiled and took a deep breath.

Raising his hand he touched the small button that rang the doorbell. Whether he was in luck or not was hardly relevant when it came to a chance to see Haruhi--he would take that chance any day.

"Coming!"

The voice was muffled, and it was definitely a female's voice, but something seemed quite... un-Haruhi-esque to Kaoru's ears.

"No, I can get it!" the same voice cried, raising the amount of anxiety in Kaoru's mind.

The door opened very abruptly and the girl standing there was definitely _not_ Haruhi. She was a bit taller with green eyes and short, black hair, and it definitely wasn't _Haruhi-short_; it was definitely more of a girl-cut. Kaoru wasn't sure what to think. Had he knocked on the wrong door? Was this the right apartment complex?

"Um, can I help you?" asked the girl, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Uh... well..."

Kaoru could barely even create a coherent thought. He'd come over to Haruhi's house so often it seemed ludicrous that he would so easily forget which apartment was hers. Did she and her father move out suddenly enough that a whole other family could already be living here?

"Kazumi! I told you I would be out of the bathroom in a--" Haruhi's voice trailed off when she rushed up to the threshold then and spied Kaoru at her door.

Kaoru, upon seeing that he _had_ actually come to the right door and it had not so quickly changed tenants, felt immensely relieved and smiled largely at his beloved's surprised face. She was wearing some nicer clothes today, probably because she had company or because of her father, and she looked a bit pink in the cheeks, as though she had been smiling for a while now. That possibility made Kaoru quite curious as to what was happening today.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

Haruhi's surprised question knocked Kaoru back to earth and he remembered that he had yet to even ask Haruhi if it would have been fine for him to come over today. One hand came up to rest sheepishly behind his head and he chuckled a bit nervously.

"Oh, well, you see... I was in the neighborhood--no, really!" laughed Kaoru when he saw Haruhi's unbelieving expression. "Hikaru wanted to see some movie I wasn't interested in so I decided... well, I know it's rude of me to presume but I didn't expect you would have company already if I came over today."

Haruhi looked a bit troubled now, and even a bit unsure as she glanced over her shoulder at something else in the house that Kaoru had yet to see. The girl next to Haruhi, Kazumi, had yet to say anything since Haruhi had appeared. She had just looked between the two Ouran seniors during the small dialog but she seemed unable to contain herself any longer.

"Haruhi, who is this?"

"Ah... umm...," muttered Haruhi as she took one last look over her shoulder before sighing and taking hold of Kaoru's sleeve, pulling gently. "I guess, since you're already here, you may as well come in. I'll introduce you to everyone."

"E... everyone?" questioned Kaoru, shocked to find not only one or two more mystery friends inside but three, and including, to Kaoru's surprise, Arai.

Altogether and counting the girl, Kazumi, who had been with them at the door there were five more people in the Fujioka household that Kaoru had never expected to see. Old friends of Haruhi were a rarity, she barely even talked about them, if at all, to the host club so it was incredibly surprising to suddenly see five of them together at once. Kaoru had never even heard Haruhi say the names of five of her other friends in the nearly three years he had known her.

"Hey, Haruhi, who's this guy?" asked a tanned boy with a slightly belligerent tone in his voice, his dark eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh! Is he from Ouran?" piped up a girl with pink-dyed hair. Her style was so... explosive it made Kaoru dizzy just looking at her.

Arai just smiled and gave a little wave. Kaoru tried to wave back but nearly stared when he saw the fourth kid was another boy, this one obviously a foreigner, with true blond hair and bright blue eyes gawking questioningly up at him. Unlike Tamaki, he clearly had no Japanese blood whatsoever.

There was an undeniable awkwardness in the air for a moment.

"Let me introduce you," sighed Haruhi though it seemed a bit belated. She turned immediately to the girl Kaoru had first encountered at the doorway and began, "This is Kiita Kazumi. She's been my closest friend since grade school. She's on the girl's basketball team."

"Nice ta' meet'cha!" said Kazumi with a large grin, and Kaoru was struck with a very strong tomboy image of her.

"The one with the mouth--" Haruhi began, pointing to the tanned boy.

"Hey!" was his indignant protest.

"--is Nakazuki Hibiki."

"I'm the star player for Higashi High's soccer and track teams."

The kid seemed quite proud of this and he crossed his arms, shooting Kaoru a very 'beat that!' kind of look. A moment later and the flamboyantly dressed girl next to him burst into gales of giggles and she threw her arms around him.

"Yeah, but no one should forget--you're also in the cooking club, _ne, _Hibiki-kun?"

"No need to spread that news around, Toli," sniffed Hibiki, obviously displeased with that revealed piece of knowledge.

The girl continued to let her arms drape about her friend as she turned back to Kaoru, her dark eyes shining through the gaps in her pink-pink hair.

"I'm Kaimura Toli. I'm totally into street fashion and I make all my own clothes. Speaking of which, that's a lovely jacket. Designer label, though not as cutting edge as--"

"Moving along," interrupted Haruhi, turning Kaoru away from Toli. Kaoru recognized the resigned, almost bored look in her eyes, though she was otherwise hiding it pretty well.

"Yo," said Arai when Haruhi got to him, raising a hand in a small wave.

"You already met Arai a few summers ago in Karuizawa, right?"

"Mm," mumbled Kaoru in reply, still trying to take it all in but failing rather miserably.

"And this," said Haruhi coming to the last of her friends, the foreigner, "is Toushou Micah."

"Feel free to call me 'Micah' rather than 'Toushou,'" clarified the boy with a welcoming smile.

Kaoru felt a bit overwhelmed by it all so when Haruhi began to introduce him to everyone else he almost missed her choice of words when describing him.

"Everyone, this is Hitachiin Kaoru. He's... been my classmate since freshman year at Ouran."

There was no mention of boyfriend, but Kaoru hadn't really been expecting that. Or had he? Either way, it felt...

"Oh, oh, _ohhh_! Hitachiin? As in, _Hitachiin Fashion Studios_?" asked Kaimura, her eyes lighting up. Kaoru was almost sure her pink ponytail twitched when she got excited.

"Y-yeah, my mom owns that..." he began, his voice trailing off as her eyes glowed brighter and brighter by the second.

"Wow, how completely, utterly cool!"

"_Su-goi_!" gasped Arai, his brown eyes widening. "I knew you had to be from a rich family but I never connected you to that company!"

"Ah, ha!" exclaimed Hibiki giving Kaoru a very knowing look.

"What's that, Nakazuki-kun?" asked Micah puzzled.

"You're just some spoiled _Obocchama_, right? Right?" the sporty boy chuckled haughtily.

"That's enough, Hibiki-kun," demanded Haruhi with a frown.

Kaoru was surprised and turned a little to look at her. It took a moment, but then Haruhi's face fell a bit as she gazed back at the younger Hitachiin through the corner of her eyes.

"Though that is true..."

"Haurhi, that's mean!" whined Kaoru folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

"Totally rude, Haru!" agreed Toli while Hibiki continued to laugh.

"_Obocchama_! _Obocchama_!"

"Now, now... that's enough everyone," Micah pleaded in vain, trying to sooth his friends.

_What a pain_, Haruhi thought with a sigh, grabbing her head in frustration. _There's too much noise. I shouldn't've let Kaoru in today..._

"Um, Haru," whispered Kazumi, the only one of her friends who hadn't said much at all and was actually standing rather quietly beside her.

"Hmm?" Haruhi asked, finding her friend's eyes intent on her.

"Didn't we all agree to go do something fun today?"

* * *

Kaoru stared down at the little orange sphere and felt incredibly foolish. He supposed he understood the reason it was there... but the whole idea seemed ridiculous. It was just so simple. Too simple.

"Hit the freakin' ball, Obocchama-san!"

Tensing, Kaoru closed his eyes and swung his club... completely missing his golf ball. There was a mixture of giggles and groans from the small group of onlookers behind him. A few remained silent but with slightly amused faces.

They were at some commoner activity center that Kaoru had never even realized existed. It seems like a theme park and country club combined but on a much smaller scale, the kind of bizarre mishmash of entertainment that all commoner things tended to be. There was an arcade, some kind of race track with small racecars, a large cage where people hit baseballs, a pool with strange motor-powered floatation devices with built in water guns, a laser tag zone--whatever that was--and a snack shack.

Right now they were on an incredibly tiny golf course that had holes and rules that were nothing like real golf. There were no sand traps, no shot range and Kaoru just couldn't get how they had reduced the number of clubs down to only putters. It was just illogical to believe that this could be golf.

"For Kami-sama's sake, it's not rocket science, Obocchama-san!" sighed Hibiki coming onto the green and knocking Kaoru's ball from the stand. "You just hit the ball and make it go into the hole. No joke."

Hibiki demonstrated this by cleanly putting his red ball into the hole with one smooth swing, gaining a small round of applause from his group of friends. Hibiki grinned and even had the gall to wink at Haruhi, earning himself a discreet glare from Kaoru--at least, discreet enough for a Hitachiin. Everyone else could see he was obviously pissed. Kaoru only thought he felt a little hot for the chilly late-autumn weather but there was no disguising his red face and the rage glossing his eyes.

"L-like I didn't know that!" stuttered Kaoru in his anger, replacing his ball on the stand and nearly pushing the other boy off the green. "Golf is golf, whether it's pro or miniature, right?"

Despite his cool talk and his 'golf is golf' proclamation Kaoru was obviously still quite new to mini-golf. Also, not being quite as mathematical as Hikaru, Kaoru misjudged the angle of his shot and had to hit the ball once more to get it in the hole.

"Good job, Hitachiin-san!" cheered Toli and was accompanied by a few claps from the others. Kaoru still didn't feel very happy, at least not until some of the others had played.

Toli and Haruhi were both horrible and took three shots each to make the hole. Micah tied with Kaoru but only Arai and Kazumi were able to match Hibiki at one swing. It frustrated Kaoru that he wasn't winning or even close to tying for the win but after a few holes it didn't seem like the score mattered much any more. The girls were all laughing and having fun. Hibiki kept up his 'Obocchama-san' nickname for Kaoru but didn't gloat more than was expected, especially when he began to lose focus because of hunger around hole seven. Kazumi and Arai were then the only ones with bragging rights but, thankfully, neither of them had much will to boast. They were just in it for the fun.

By the end of their run-through the course all of them were starving and practically ran to the snack bar in the gaming center's main building. The food was horrible, according to Kaoru's standard, but quite filling and even refreshing after being out in the cold. He wondered if he could find out what brand of popcorn the placed used...

"Hey, let's hit the arcade," suggested Hibiki then and immediately Micah's eyes lit up.

"Alright! I'm great at games," the gaijin proclaimed but not too haughtily. "Any of you girls in? Or how about you, Arai and Hitachiin-san?"

"I'm in!" chimed both Kazumi and Toli, standing immediately.

"I'm game but I've never been too great at video games," laughed Arai honestly.

When Kaoru and Haruhi didn't immediately say anything the rest of the group turned to them, waiting. Kaoru looked to Haruhi, still not feeling completely at ease with the new people around him. She felt pressured to answer first.

"Um, well, I'm not very great at games..."

The friends still waited. Finally, after a tired sigh, Haruhi gave them her best smile she could muster, which happened to look both tired and threatening.

"I'm not too interested in them at all, either."

"Same here," Kaoru finally announced, drawing attention back to himself. He smiled at the group and continued, "I never have had too much interest in games. I'll just stay here with Haruhi."

"But I wanted to spend time with Haru!" whined Kazumi with a watery-eyed look at her dear friend. "That's the reason we all agreed to visit, you know. We wanted to spend time with you."

Haruhi looked back between Kazumi and Kaoru, looking even more tired than before and torn with indecision. After a moment, however, it was Toli to actually make the final move, reaching out to take Kazumi's arm and tug her back a back towards the arcade.

"Let's just play for a bit while Haru rests, Kazumi," she insisted, a mature note in her suddenly serious voice. She turned back to look at Kaoru once, saying, "Hitachiin-san, please watch over Haruhi for us for a bit. We'll just be over here. Come on, guys."

They had only taken a few steps before Kazumi began complaining again but Toli hushed her, whispering something into her ear before turning to Arai. The pink-haired beauty gave the boy her starriest smile and beckoned him close.

"Arai-kun, would you please do me a favor?"

* * *

"Kaoru."

"_Hai_?"

"Why are you here?"

"You invited me along, didn't you?"

"Is there any other reason?"

"Erm... well..."

Kaoru glanced up from his soda, across the table and found Haruhi's eyes intent on him. There was no anger nor was there any irritation. He could still feel it, though. The feeling that she didn't want him there.

"I know," he began slowly, his eyes dropping, "that you probably just wanted to spend the time with your old friends today. I... I wanted to see you though."

"It's fine, Kaoru," Haruhi replied casually, surprising him. "I never did tell you I planned on using this day as a reunion. I just hope you didn't plan on having any kind of date today."

"N-no, not at all!" Kaoru felt he needed to reassure her but there didn't seem to actually need to be a need for that either. "I just dropped in on you. I... should have called first."

Sudden Kaoru felt his face heat and realized it was because Haruhi's frank, listening eyes had never faltered from him. They continued to look at him the whole time, blinking occasionally but with a never-ending attentiveness. Was it just him, or did her eyes look even bigger and brighter today? And her clothes... they were just so cute! He couldn't help but wonder if she only dressed up to impress her friends, unlikely as it was, or if her father had thought it best for her to--

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Haruhi asked with concern lacing her voice. "You're looking a bit red."

"O-oh, really?" laughed Kaoru, jumping up to hide his embarrassment. "I'm just feeling a bit hot. Want to get a snow cone?"

"Uh, sure," she answered, though she stood slowly and continued to gaze at him. "I think it's a little chilly myself."

"Re-really?"

It was awkwardly silent for Kaoru as the snack vendor prepared two snow cones for them. Haruhi seemed calm, she seemed relaxed, but Kaoru was a nervous wreck. He wasn't even quite sure why but this atmosphere, being confronted with so many people in Haruhi's life that he had never even heard of that were now weighing him and judging him--it just seemed to load the tension onto the Hitachiin's shoulders.

Kaoru paid for their snacks and Haruhi smiled at him, thanking him for the treat. He didn't even try to conceal his blush; she looked so cute with that strawberry snow cone, happily spooning the shaved ice into her mouth.

She had begun to move back to the table when Kaoru suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and neck, pulling her back against him. She was no doubt surprised but didn't pull away even when he leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly, whispering soft words;

"Haruhi, thank you."

Kaoru wasn't even sure why he said that or why he was doing this but... he felt she needed to be reminded.

"I love you."

To be continued...

**Author's Notes**: Hmm, well, I planned more for this chapter but I think it would be too long. Let's just get this out now and more can come later, right? Anyway... notes, notes... right...

Though I suppose it's a bit cliché for the heroine to have a group of motley friends I find that Haruhi's personality calls for it. I mean, with how straight-forward she is, isn't it likely for her to have a bunch of different friends who are also a bit straight-forward? Either way, I can see Haruhi with friends like this better than I can seriously believe Tohru Honda is friends with Hana and Uo (with Haruhi it balances out, but with Tohru it's a pretty long and windy stretch, even with their heart-warming background stories).

But, as far as the friends go, did you like them? I didn't really enjoy writing their introductions--they seems a bit too much like a personality profile--but I needed to acquaint you all with them some way or another without just thrusting more mystery characters on all of you. I knew when I was first writing this chapter that I would have to include, without a doubt, Arai and Kazumi since they're really referenced in the manga (though not much is really said about Kazumi). Other than that, I wanted to have Micah definitely. I remember when I first thought up his character I thought 'He can't possibly be Japanese!' so I came up with the foreigner bit. As for Kaimura and Nakazuki they were just to add more of the get-together-y feel to the story. I like 'em, though.

Nakazuki's first name is Hibiki. Isn't that a cool name? I loved that name all throughout _Vandread_ so I knew I would have to use it again sometime but I didn't think I'd be able to do a main character with it. Thank goodness for the need to make side characters, right? (Anyone else out there reading this who likes _Vandread_ too?)

Mini golf--did you guys like that? I figured it was a commoner-enough game that Kaoru wouldn't have every played it before. He's just not the kind of guy to find something like that when his image of golf is already so cemented by the professional stuff.

Introducing a side character: Since I'm tired of explaining the titles I figure it's time to start something else in the ending notes. Today, the character I'm going a bit more in-depth with is Micah Toushou, Haruhi's foreign friend.

Whether he's foreign or not Micah could care less--he's a Japanese citizen now and does not plan on changing that. Why is he in Japan and why is his last name so clearly Japanese? Well, his father moved to America to start a business and later married an American with Japanese ethnicity. It turned out she was unable to bear children however and so they adopted a boy. They didn't care what ethnicity he was--they had planned on staying in America for quite a long time--but eventually business died and they had to shut down. Left without many options left in America and missing his homeland, Mr. Toushou convinced his wife to move back with him to Japan. Micah was about 12 at the time but knew enough Japanese from his father to get by. He didn't meet Haruhi until his last year of elementary school when they were placed in the same class. He still hadn't made many friends but he was very intelligent and made his name rank near the top of the class. He was a very smart boy and was used to getting first so was surprised when he saw the name Fujioka Haruhi outranked his own. He searched for her out of curiosity and was amazed at how she didn't even double-take at the first real look at his foreign face--the one major turn-off that most of the other kids had impressed on him. He often studied with her after that and was eventually included in her group of friends, though the exact day and time it became official is impossible to recall. Because of his top grades, Micah is the only one of Haruhi's friends who does not attend Higashi High, instead he is at a tough college-prep high school that ranks close-to-Ouran standings as far as high schools curriculums go. Micah is still the only child in his family. His aims are for something in either medicine or international affairs, though he thinks he'd rather do medicine. He still has yet to decide if he's too squeamish for such a thing or not. End of character intro.

There is probably more I could say now but I think I'll wait until the next chapter. There are obviously a few loose ends I unraveled in this chapter that need tightening up--that will definitely be done next time. Just give me a bit. I wanted to get you guys something so I cut it about half-way short. Anyway, please give me more time because more lovey-dovey KaoruxHaruhi love is making its way to you, though it may take a step back for a little bit too... Anyway, be prepared for the next chapter coming your way!


	16. Fileo

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Ouran is the sole property of Bisco Hatori, who lent responsibility for a brief anime season to BONES. While I'm not affiliated with either of them I still wrote this. So I'm going into hiding before the ninjas get me.

**Problems:** Ah, the same play at OOC-ness of course. Nothing much new... though there are those OCs from the last chapter as well. Please, bear with them. If you forgot what I am referring to since the last chapter you may want to take a refresher and look back to the last chapter.

**Notes**: Just to remind everyone, _italics are used for thoughts, emphasized words and foreign words_ while _**bolded italics are used for memories and flashback type of stuffs**_. I also added a new but relatively unimportant OC at the end of the chapter but please don't worry too much--I'm not adding to the cast with her, I just needed the right kind of catalyst to continue the plot. I think that's about it. As always, read and review. I'm not allergic to your flames though, so don't worry about being blunt or even hurtful. I'm okay with it, really.

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 14**

**Fileo**

_"Seems like everybody's got someone," _

_"A hand to hold, a soul to touch," _

_"I want it all so much..." _

The A-Teens_, Singled Out _

Haruhi released a sigh of exhaustion as she closed the door. Having her middle school friends over to her house was one thing. Having Kaoru over was something else. Having her middle school friends, Kaoru _and_ Hikaru over was... indescribable, to say the least. It was an experience Haruhi had no wish to repeat, or at least not until she gained more confidence that the Hitachiins would not cause more mischief that humanly necessary... or until pigs learned to fly.

What had been a relatively peaceful if slightly awkward get-together slowly began to morph into something almost dangerous as the hours moseyed further onward. After the encounter with Kaoru at the snack bar he and Haruhi had gone to find the rest of their group in the arcade. They didn't play for too long, only a few games more before returning to the Fujioka apartment. There they were surprised to find the mirror image of Kaoru leaning haughtily against the locked door, only to nearly attack his double for going somewhere unknown with his cell turned off.

Following some apologies from the real Kaoru, a new round of introductions was needed for the older of the twins. Hikaru was considerably cooler with his replies than Kaoru was to any questioning by the rest of Haruhi's friends but when he was reintroduced to Arai the tension eased a bit, if only because Hikaru was reminded of how Haruhi reacted to anyone hurting her old friends.

Soon they were all back inside, talking and laughing about many things--stories from commoner schools were pure hilarity for the rich Hitachiin brothers but tales from Ouran only confounded the poor commoners. Despite their previous inhibitions the twins seemed to open up so much more easily as long as they were together, but even that has its limit. Kaoru could see Haruhi's spirit wavering and knew Hikaru would probably become too easily incensed by Hibiki before too long--so the Hitachiins left after only an hour of fraternizing.

Now that they were out of her hair, Haruhi felt she could deal much easier with the small group left in her living room. When she walked back inside, however, she had not expected to be immediately assailed with questions.

"Haruhi!" cried Arai, looking slightly stricken but not more than was to be expected for someone in his situation, like Tamaki would have. "Why didn't you tell us you were dating him?"

"This is _awesome_!" sighed Toli jumping before Haruhi, her eyes like stars. "You were _never_ very into guys when we were _younger_--but now it's like you've _finally_ found _The One_!"

"_Ch-chotto_..." muttered Haruhi barely able to gather her thoughts but Kazumi spun her around and stopped any other words with an almost angry scowl.

"I demand to know every detail, Haru!" she insisted, her arms crossed and one foot taping out an angry cadence against the cheap tatami flooring. "Spit it out! What's going on?"

"It sure is a bit strange to me," mused Micah calmly from his seat on the floor, eyeing Haruhi intently. "You generally don't keep secrets from Kazumi-san."

Only Hibiki remained silent. He was sitting across the small _kotatsu_ from Micah, watching Haruhi rather closely but his eyes and face displayed no emotion, good or bad. It was almost eerie--the loudest of all of them was quiet while the others took completely control over the questioning. He was no doubt waiting for an answer just like the rest of Haruhi's old friends, though.

Haruhi sighed.

"Everyone, please calm down. I don't see why you all are so excited."

"Haruhi, we saw Kaoru kiss you," insisted Toli with a very straightforward tone, sweeping her pink bangs out of her face with one hand. "Well, actually, it was Arai-kun who saw you two but he would never lie about such a thing; we all know that."

Haruhi's large, unamused eyes landed on poor Arai and his hands went up in the air, as if trying to defend himself against her stare, chuckling nervously all the while.

"Please, don't be mad, Haruhi. I was only doing what Toli asked me to do."

He smiled at her, but then sighed, looking a little disappointed as his eyes feel to the floor. His voice was soft when he continued;

"I can't lie and say I'm not a little sad you're... well, that Kaoru was the one you picked, but I'm just as curious as to how he was able to get you to agree to it."

"Yeah, what gives, Haru?" Kazumi demanded again though less fiercely than she had a few moments ago. "You always said dating in high school was a nuisance as well as a waste of time."

"I suppose what everyone is asking," Micah cut in, knowing they needed to get to the point, "is why the change of heart?"

Hibiki remained staring, silent and serene. He was waiting like the rest of them for a real answer.

Though it seemed a little bothersome to her, the intelligent commoner knew she did owe a slight explanation for her actions. Before she talked she wanted to gather her thoughts, so Haruhi looked every one of her old friends in the eye before asking them all to sit down while she made some tea. It was a slightly tense silence that followed, broken only by Haruhi's shuffling feet while the other teens made themselves comfortable around the _kotatsu_. Haruhi emerged from the very small kitchen and poured everyone a small tea cup of jasmine tea before beginning her story.

She told of how she hadn't planned on dating anyone quite so fast but was slightly thrust into the position, how Kaoru had not pursued her until only a few weeks before and how his feelings for her had even been completely unknown to her until only a little later.

"All in all," she concluded, holding a cold, untouched cup of tea in her hands thoughtfully, "I haven't really agreed to go out with him. I still am in the decision stage. I'm still not completely sure I want to be his girlfriend but I just recently began to seriously consider it."

"Really, 'seriously considering' going out with _anyone_ is a huge step for you, Haru," Toli commented frankly, getting agreeing nods from all around the _kotatsu_.

"It still seems a bit unusual, though," interjected Kazumi with a wry smile. "To think that you can for once look away from your studied enough to listen to and really consider a guy as a boyfriend... it just blows my mind."

"I kinda... feel for Kaoru, you know?" chuckled Arai with a little unease still in his voice. "Not having your feelings known is pretty tough to handle, _ne_, Nakazuki-kun?"

Haruhi, who had stood to make new tea, suddenly realized Hibiki never replied to Arai's question. In fact, he hadn't moved at all in the last hour it seemed, only stared off into space.

"Nakazuki-kun?" Haruhi asked, slightly worried.

_**"Ugly! Ugly! Ugly Fujioka!"**_

The eyes that looked at her were slightly darker than she expected. Dark and heavy and staring. They stared not at anything in particular but did not waver. Haruhi blinked in confusion and approached her very still friend.

"Nakazuki-kun?"

_**He saw her eyes didn't waver, didn't tear up. It pushed him over the edge and so he pushed her--literally. Falling to the ground, the seven-year-old merely picked herself back up and brushed the dirt from her knees.**_

_**"Let's see..." she muttered softly, "what should I make for dinner tonight?"**_

**Don't**_**... ignore me when I'm talking to you!"**_

"Nakazuki... kun?"

Her voice finally penetrated the boy's thoughts and Hibiki turned his head up, his face serious. It surprised not only Haruhi but the other friends too. His look was intense. Then, with a very sudden movement, he was up and throwing his arms around her, pulling her into a strong embrace.

"Hi-hibiki!" cried Toli, slightly distressed.

The other boys and Kazumi only stared in shock while Haruhi, completely nonplussed, remained rooted to the spot. She didn't fight Hibiki's hug but wasn't quite sure how to respond to it.

"Are you okay?" came his soft whisper in Haruhi's ear.

_**He stared in utter amazement, in horror, as the shivering, pathetic heap in front of him. A streak of lightning passed their window in the abandoned school and a cried was ripped from her throat--something he had never been able to do, no matter how hard he tried.**_

_**"What... is this?"**_

"Are you okay," he asked again, just as serious as before, "with him?"

Before Haruhi could even reply Hibiki broke the hug and simply held Haruhi at arms length, his hands gripping just below her shoulders. Haruhi's large eyes blinked curiously at her friend as he returned her gaze with his own steady, contemplative stare.

"I'm not saying he's a bad guy or that he even gave off the least bit of a suspicious impression, Haruhi," Hibiki was now saying, his voice even. "You've always been very careful about things like studying and when dealing with money but you've never really had a relationship like this before. I trust your judgment, Haruhi, I do. But you've always been so dead-set against having a boyfriend before and I... just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"Regret?" Haruhi questioned, her eyes widening a little.

Hibiki's hands fell from her arms and he looked at the ground a bit sheepishly.

"Sorry, I think I got carried away a little there..."

"That's an understatement," droned Kazumi with a half-smile quirking a little at the sudden change in mood.

"Really, I'm just trying to fully understand," insisted the tanned boy turning back to Haruhi. "I don't mean to be judgmental about it--whether he's some snobby _obocchama_ notwithstanding; but does he really, and I mean _really_, deserve you, Haruhi?"

"I think that's a bit unfair to say, Nakazuki-kun!" sniffed Toli, pinching the boy's ear hard enough to make him squirm. "Kaoru-kun can't even defend himself and you ask if he's good enough? That's just mega-harsh!"

"When did Hitachiin-san become '_Kaoru-kun'_ to you, Kaimura-san?" asked Micah with an embarrassed chuckle for his friend's sudden slip of etiquette.

"It's just easier to keep Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun clearer in my head that way," she responded lightly, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Ah!" gasped Arai suddenly, drawing the attention of all the friends for the first time completely to himself. "I may not know much about Haruhi's school friends, but I do know that Kaoru-san knows about her fear of thunderstorms. That should count for something... right?"

"You mean, they know?" asked Micah with raised eyebrows. Everyone else was thinking the same thing too. Haruhi had too much pride to just tell someone about that.

"Well, of course you can't avoid Mother Nature all the time," muttered Haruhi grudgingly, causing most of her friends to giggle.

Smiling a little, Hibiki's creased brow smoothed a bit but he didn't seem to be feeling any less serious than before.

"Listen, Haruhi," ordered Hibiki, causing those big, brown eyes to look into his once again. "I want you to be happy, you know? That's all I truly want."

"I think... what he's trying to say, or rather ask, is that are you really serious about this, Haruhi?" elaborated Micah calmly but even now Haruhi sensed tension. Micah never forgot to add an honorific to a name unless he was truly worried or scared. And he wasn't the only one with eyes intent on her.

It was then that Haruhi realized she had never answered this one direct question that they had been stabbing at for a while now. Was she serious about this relationship? Was Kaoru really her boyfriend now? Really?

"You know," began Haruhi, her voice paced though her mind was racing with questions of its own, "I've never really wanted a boyfriend before. I've told you all this many times. I don't want to say that I expected to have one now, and it really is all fairly new. You could almost say I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Haru..." whispered Kazumi with eyes full of compassion.

Haruhi smiled at her though, erasing that tearful look with her gentle, calming upturn of her lips. It was enough to dispel the fears in all of them there but her next words weren't quite what they expected.

"Either way, I'm stuck with a boyfriend like Kaoru until I know my own feelings for sure. He's been very understanding of me and seems to realize I still have to figure some things out. There's no pressure at all to declare anything yet."

"But... until then..." Arai stopped mid-sentence, his caring face creased with uncertainty.

"Until then, I guess I'm just his girlfriend," mused Haruhi thoughtfully, her eyes closing for a brief moment.

_Ah... I guess I don't really know my own feelings yet about it... _she thought to herself, but brushed it off as she changed the subject by leaving to make more tea. Mah,_ I'm sure it's not such a big deal as everyone was making it. After all, I don't have to make a decision any time soon. I promised Hikaru that I would take this relationship seriously but Kaoru won't care if I take a little time to decide my feelings. He's always very considerate... for a Hitachiin._

_I'm sure he'll understand if I don't want to make a decision just yet._

* * *

"Ah, Miseo-chan, how are you?" Toli sang over the phone that had rung few moments before. "I'm good. Today was an interesting holiday for me. Did your school let out today as well?"

"I'm fine, Kimura-san," replied her friend, her voice a little distorted by the slight interference Toli's cell received when she was at home. "I'm glad your holiday was nice..."

It was now well past ten at night and Toli had long since returned home from Haruhi's after the long day of fun. She had just finished playing some of her favorite video games--arcades made her sentimental about her old favorites--and had begun to work on some of her design sketches when her cell phone had rung the ringtone for her friend Miseo Hanako, a fellow designer she had met at a small fashion show for amateur designers in which both girls had entered. Their friendship, though relatively new, was amazingly tight--they were very similar in their likes and dislikes so they could talk about nothing important for hours without losing interest.

Pushing her sketchbook aside, throwing her hair back behind her and scooting closer to her small writing table in her room, Toli snuggled in for a relaxing talk.

"... I did have a holiday as well," Hanako was now saying. "I, unfortunately, didn't have anything special planned and was instead left at home. It was rather boring."

"Too bad, Miseo-chan. My friends and I had been planning today's activities for a while so if something wrong had thrown off our plans I think I might have had a fit. Something unexpected happened, though, and that made it all worth the wait."

"What exactly happened, Kimura-san?" Miseo's curiosity always put a smile on Toli's face. The girl seemed practically starved for gossip.

"I visited a lot of middle school friends today. We originally just planned on hanging out with one particular friend we never get to see any more but then that friend's _boyfriend_ showed up and we were all very surprised."

"Oh, wow! Was he cute?"

"That's all you ever think about... but, he actually was very cute," Toli admitted, giggling. "On top of that, he's filthy rich and the son of the famous designer, Hitachiin Yuzuha!"

There was dead silence on the other line. Expecting to gain squeals of excitement but instead met with silence made Toli suddenly wonder if she was being too crazy over something that was not such a big deal. Maybe it had made her sound petty when she mentioned that Haruhi's boyfriend had been rich?

"Miseo-chan? Are you still--"

"Kimura-san... which of the twins was it?"

The question threw Toli for a loop. She hadn't even known before today that there were joint heirs for the Hitachiin line, neither did she know even now if Kaoru even had more siblings other than his twin, but the girl didn't dwell on it and simply answered the question.

"Um... that would be Kaoru-san. I didn't even know you--"

"What's_ the name of his girlfriend? _Who_ is it that he's going out with? Does Hikaru _know"

The sudden bombardment of questions that flew out of the receiver nearly gave Toli a heart attack. Feeling a little less excited and more and more worried, Toli finally managed to compose herself and give an answer amid the continuing barrage of questions.

"Fujioka Haruhi is dating Kaoru-san. And I'm sure Hikaru-san knows," Toli tried to say but she wasn't sure if she was being heard at all. "I think--"

"Kimura-san, _gomen_, but I'll call you back later," and with those puzzling words the line went dead.

Kimura Toli, completely shocked and slightly disappointed in the way the call ended shook her hair free from her shoulders and glared at the phone before setting it down, reaching once again for her sketch book. While she had been making fairly good progress those few minutes before she had been called she suddenly now found it oddly hard to concentrate. It was like a sticky feeling, something akin to the feeling of someone watching you, creeping over her. While she could sense something was happening she really had no idea what it could be that was changing.

In the end, Toli decided to ignore that feeling. She had no idea she had just created a monster.

* * *

"Hoshakuji-sempai? It's Miseo-san... No, no, this is way more important than _Uki-Doki Memorial Third Year Ultra Remix Edition_... No! You must believe me, just pause you're game for just one moment; I have incredible news!"

Though she had been relatively unimportant for most of her life, Miseo Hanako, second year student at Ouran Academy, Class 2-C, may have started something cataclysmic.

"Fujioka Haruhi and Hitachiin Kaoru... are officially a couple!"

To be continued...

**Author's Notes**: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait but it turns out two of my classes this semester are incredibly easy while the other two are unworldly difficult. So I've been tied up for a bit with my Italian, thankful for the easiness of Japanese, and struggling with my Sociology course while happily acing my History of Journalism quizzes. Yeah, that's how it is. Anyway, down to business.

Sorry for anyone who misses the lack of Kaoru in this chapter. He and Hikaru need a break though as we more fully address the other main character in this story who has, until recent chapters, been quite abused for time--Haruhi. I think the confrontation with her friends about her relationship with Kaoru was crucial to really getting into Haruhi's head. I hope I didn't lose you all, though. As I said at the beginning, if you have trouble with the characters just look back into last chapter to see what they were all about.

Personally, I really liked the way I had all the OCs react to Haruhi having a boyfriend. Arai with his disappointed acceptance of the situation, Toli with her happy amazement, Micah only a bit curious of Haruhi's strange behavior, and only Kazumi and Hibiki truly worried that something may have been wrong with the situation. All of them, though Arai is the only once who voices it, actually has a bit of sympathy for Kaoru whom they all feel must have had a terrible time getting Haruhi's attention.

As to their curiosity concerning whether or not Kaoru knew about Haruhi's fear of thunder, it's obvious that she doesn't tell just anyone about that. Only her closest friends know, so the thought of Kaoru knowing gave them some reassurance, especially Hibiki who is particularly worried about Haruhi's happiness, and for good reason which will be explained. And yes, I do know that it was Hikaru who actually saw Haruhi scared on the date in Karuizawa. For those of you who are nit-picky, I'm not saying Kaoru was the one who saw Haruhi in that state, but if you remember Tamaki pretty much blurted the fact that Haruhi was scared of storms quite loudly over the phone at Hikaru, giving the rest of the Host Club this knowledge in the process. I do know my material.

Um, let see... ah! Right! Did anyone guess what would happen at the end? Do you know what is happening? I'll give you a hint--Hoshakuji is Renge's surname...! Yeah, Miseo has just let the cat out of the bag! She's not altogether important, she's just here for this purpose only, but for those of you curious enough, here's a little about her. Her parents own textile factories overseas and so she's always been around fabrics. Because of this it led to a great interest in clothing and that's when she began to design and met Toli, who is just as much to blame for the secret being let out as Miseo. Toli didn't know she was a fellow Ouran student, by the way.

It's time for Nakazuki Hibiki's story! This one is very important to this chapter, so if you were wondering what all those random thoughts were, here's the deal:

Hibiki, while he is also very outspoken, does not like people he considers to be uppity (I guess his character is similar to Edward Elric or Kurosaki Ichigo in that sense). Because of this he's never had many friends who could handle him. When he was very young he never wanted to blame himself for that--_It's their fault for not liking me. I never liked them in the first place_, was basically his mindset. Why he chose Haruhi no one can really guess but his way of getting back at the world was bullying others like himself--outspoken people with talent. He thought Haruhi was cocky when they were younger; that she thought she was too smart for everyone else and too cool to cry, even after it became known that her mother had passed away. That always really bothered Hibiki who had bawled for two days straight after his grandmother died. So he tormented her more and more, for not being human enough by his own standards--for not crying when he knew she ought to have. He continuously picked on her, bullied her, for about three years. Sometimes he even got a little violent but she never fought back. Whenever he picked on others she would speak up but never for herself. It wasn't until they were nearing their low teens that he found her one day, curled up under a desk after school was over. It was storming out and everyone else had gone home. He was the only one in that instant to see her cry--it was the first time he had ever seen her cry. He didn't help her at the time, he was too shocked to do anything but stare at first, then he went home and thought for a few hours. He finally came to the conclusion that the reason she had never cried when he picked on her was because it wasn't worth crying for--not after she had been through so much sorrow. It took something truly terrifying to get that girl to cry.

It took another few days before Hibiki would admit to himself that he didn't like to see her cry. After a while he began to just hang out around her at school. He didn't talk to her or confront her for a long while but he never teased her anymore. When they returned from summer vacation that same year they just fell into a sort of awkward understanding. Another year passed before they could truly call it friendship. However, it didn't escape Haruhi that the thunderstorms throughout the year since he had first saw her that he always was waiting right outside the classroom door whenever the storm lessened enough for her to get home. He never said anything those days but followed her all the way home, as if to make sure she could make it. In the end, Hibiki, even after being so cruel to her for much of their earlier childhood, he had now become something akin to a protective older brother (even though he's actually about a month or so younger than Haruhi). He can't stand to see her cry or hurt and has vowed to kill anyone person who tries to hurt her. The best thing about Hibiki is probably that he has no romantic feelings towards Haruhi whatsoever. His friendship is all purely fraternal in nature.

So, any feelings on him change? Does he still make you angry? Does the fact that he doesn't see Haruhi in any romantic fashion, only brotherly, intrigue you?

Anyway, that about wraps it up for notes. I hope you all have something good to say about this chapter. It took long enough, I know, but now that it's here I hope you're happy. Please, review and tell me what's up. I appreciate all your comments and questions are always welcome though I may not answer those that will be answered later on in the story. _Ja, mata_.


	17. Revelation

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I'm currently working on some original books... but this is in no way one of them. Sorry 'bout that.

**Problems:** It took forever for me to come out with this! I'll apologize again at the end, but I have to say something now too. Other than that, the typical OOC-ness of it all--well, no, actually. This chapter may seem even more OOC than normal, but just read to the end and the notes on the story, so you can judge after that. Plus, looking back on the last chapter may help you to see it's not nearly so bad as it may at first seem as well.

**Notes**: I've been dwelling on just how to finish this chapter for quite some time. Maybe that's partially why this was late, though my summer break gaming obsessions have also played a major hand in this. rolls eyes Either way, enjoy the fluffiness, as well as the drama and suspense.

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 15**

**Revelation**

_"But suddenly an angel has smiled at me" _

_"And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright..." _

Disney's 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'_, Heaven's Light _

Was it really all that easy to ignore the words others threw at them? Only the Hitachiin brothers could tell, and they never explained their feelings. One would think it would have to have hurt them, at least deep down. No one can completely block out anything thrown their way if it's dripping with poison.

However, if Hikaru and Kaoru had ever let their emotions be known to their tormentors, wouldn't that be showing that they cared for anyone else's existence? In their own minds, if no one else was truly there, who was there to truly be lonely without?

* * *

It was like a slow-moving drug. The rumors began to creep in very slowly, tentatively. At first they were turned down immediately by most, just thought to be a joke or one of the crazed stories any _yaoi otaku_ would come up with to satisfy their own need for drama. But soon enough girls with only a slight interest in those sorts of relationships began to listen in, to wish the rumors to be true even if they denied it out loud. And the groupies began to expand, slowly but surely.

The first club member to hear anything about it was Reiji. Though he initially took any small rumor with a pinch of salt--as most Ouran rumors tend to be a little less than credible--the growing popularity of the rumor was what really caught his attention.

_It's something Kyouya-nii said_, Reiji would remember every time one of his sources relayed snippets of the rumor to him. _He felt something must be going on... and all the information I have taken has pointed to a likely change between the Hitachiins' and Haruhi's relationship but..._

Reiji would stop his thoughts there, readjust his glasses and simply put another note of his observations on file. Like Kyouya had always taught him, he never took a rumor farther than it should go, especially one that involved anyone in the Host Club. He would continue to investigate the rumor on the sly while sending in daily reports to his mentor and predecessor. But most importantly, Reiji would keep what he could of the rumors at bay and protect Haruhi and Kaoru by whatever means necessary.

Though Kyouya would never admit it, his most important job as vice-president of the Host Club had always been to watch the backs of all the other hosts, even if it was done secretly or with underhanded methods. This was the VP's show of love for his friends; a love that Reiji so deeply admired and upheld.

* * *

It was a week of blissful ignorance for the fledgling boyfriend/girlfriend relationship of Haruhi and Kaoru. For all Kaoru knew, they were still on a trial period of their relationship but it was easy to forget when you were so happy and comfortable with one another.

Haruhi and Kaoru had continued to study together after school, like they had promised, and dates were generally kept short, like a trip to a café or a nice dinner. Either way, nothing ground-breaking had happened. If anything, they had simply grown a bit closer but Kaoru was content with that. If they were comfortable--just not too comfortable--then this relationship could work. It could work!

* * *

"Okaaaay," sighed Kaoru as he directed probably the 70th flower arrangement to be placed on the proper table, "that should do it, don't you think, Reiji?"

"I think the room still looks a bit empty," complained the VP, scribbling furiously on his notebook without looking down, his eyes scanning the room critically. "It's these high ceilings. There's only so much a chandelier can do to color the atmosphere."

"Whatever, just let it be a bit bare then," groused the president, gaining a sharp glare from his _kouhai_. "What? I'm just not into this sort of decorating--it required talking to too many people."

"True enough," agreed Hikaru, seeming to magically appear next to his twin, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's shoulders, "_Tono_ thrived on this kind of thing, though."

"You're lucky, Hikaru. You don't have to practically hand-place every ounce of ambience for the dinner," Kaoru continued to complain, shooting his brother a slightly bitter stare. "What have you been doing, anyway? It's not like you have to be here to help arrange anything, so why so early?"

"Obviously, I came to help Haruhi get dressed properly for this occasion," replied the older brother with a cheeky grin. "Jealous?"

"Certainly... but how can I not be, when someone else is taking up your time, Hikaru?" And suddenly the act was on, though Kaoru was a bit ticked that Hikaru would say such a thing about his Haruhi.

"Kaoru," whispered his brother, falling into step quite quickly, smirking in a knowing way, "you must know I only have eyes for you..."

"Hikaru..."

"Oh, save it for the chicks, you two homos!" snapped Shiro then, who had been quietly practicing his piano pieces only a moment before. He looked more irritated than normal tonight, which made him all the more temping to tease.

"You just haven't accumulated the correct taste for a spicy relationship like ours," insisted both Hitachiins simultaneously, mirroring each other's Cheshire cat smile while their teasing beams moved from one another to the younger boy.

If anything, their words only made Shiro more irritable. He started mumbling to himself as he gathered up his sheet music and stormed off to take a break. Reiji watched him leave with a sigh before checking his watch and scribbling another note.

"Anyway, _sempai_, I'll take care of the rest of the arrangements if you want to go get dressed for the night," the VP announced casually, taking a pack of small business card-looking plaques from his pocket. "I need to start readying seat placements now or the girls will get fussy over not getting to sit next to their favorite host."

And with that said the second commoner of the host club began to set out the name plaques on their proper placemats around the large tables that filled the dining hall. Kaoru, not needing to be told twice to get out of something so boring, bolted with Hikaru towards the dressing room.

Tonight was the big night--the Dinner with the Hosts that had been pushed back repeatedly this semester due to all the earlier distractions that had been occurring in the lives of the twins and Haruhi. It was to be the biggest event until the Host Club Christmas Party, which was now only a month away, so preparations were detailed down to the number of rose-petals sprinkled like confetti across the tables.

The wardrobe for tonight was extensive. The twins were to wear complete opposite dress-ware tonight--not because they were to be opposites but because as president of the club Kaoru was always to wear white at the special occasions, as stipulated by Tamaki's personalized host club rulebook. So while Kaoru quickly dressed into his white tux with the bright red shirt Hikaru was sporting a custom-made red tux with a silk white shirt.

The other hosts were wearing different colors as well, simply to give everyone their own sense of presence for the night. Haruhi was going to be in a pink tux, since she looked so good in the light pink color, and because it complimented her girly-boy niche. Kasanoda was in silver which gave him a sharper look, adding more edge and contrasting beautifully with his naturally kind personality. Reiji, as resident shadow king, was in black. Shiro was to be in bright plumb purple, giving him a childish but still sophisticated look. The host club was going all out tonight.

Girls began arriving 45 minutes in advance so Kaoru had to hurry his last check on everything, running even down to the kitchen to taste the soup dish before he was satisfied that everything was complete. Though he may have scoffed at such extremes before, being the president had truly affected his outlook on host club activities. He had never been held responsible for anything and it made him smile a bit to himself to feel so up-tight about small details.

_Reiji even helped me out so much, but I already feel tired_, he laughed silently as he took his place front and center once all the girls had been seated. Tono, _how did you have the energy? Still, only a few hours of this and then we're through._

Kaoru's eyes made a quick scan of the crowd, resting for a moment longer on Haruhi whose eyes were intent on him. She smiled and Kaoru took that as his cue to begin.

"Welcome, my dear ladies, to the Ouran High School Host Club's Dinner with the Hosts party. We all look forward to serving you with our company and hope that your appetites are satisfied with these beautiful dishes we have selected for you tonight." Kaoru's voice rang true throughout the large room, reaching every ear. He smiled as he continued, "As the beautiful women we all see every day during school we ask that you use this time to completely leave all your inhibitions behind and relax with us tonight as we dine. We are here to serve and make you all as comfortable as possible--we wish for only a smile in return, nothing else. So please, _hime-sama_, enjoy."

The applause died down after only a moment and the hors d'oeuvres were promptly passed out. Kaoru, like normal, sat next to Hikaru and the feast began without any obvious reason for worry--Reiji was playing it cool, Shiro was providing some music between dishes, Kasanoda was stuttering and breaking half of his dishware, and the twins were leaving their guests drooling for more. Only Haruhi seemed to be having some hardships gaining responses from her customers but Kaoru tried not to pay it much mind. After all, during club he had to keep up his barriers and not worry so much about her. If anything, he was sure she was only so engrossed in the tasty food around her she was unable to properly see to her guests.

_I'll have Reiji check in on her later_, Kaoru reassured himself, just in time to catch what teasing remark Hikaru had coming his way and combating it with crocodile tears. _I need to remember to pack up some leftovers for Haruhi to take home for her father, too._

On the other side of the room, Haruhi was perplexed. The girls immediately around her were very... quiet today. They weren't the kind of girls to be quiet and Haruhi wasn't quite sure how to respond. She had even resorted to some of the old tricks Tamaki had taught her when she was first learning how to properly host but even the most practiced of moves gained her nothing.

"Chihato-san," she tried again, turning to the girl on her right, her smile beginning to ache, "your dress sure is nice but isn't it a bit hot? Would you like some more water?"

"N-no, but thank you, Haruhi-kun," was the client's stilted reply. Haruhi wanted tonight to be over already.

"Now, now, _mina-san_," laughed Haruhi awkwardly, still trying to fill the silence, "doesn't it seem Shiro has grown as a musician? The piece he's playing now is very beautiful, isn't--" and then the music stopped "--it?"

The girls around the disguised female host shifted restlessly, and Haruhi was just about to demand why everyone was in such a gloomy mood when the girl directly across from her stood up rather suddenly from her chair, startling most of the other tables to silence. Her name was Norimoto Suri, she was a freshman that was normally very bubbly and talkative. Today, she stood rather nervously, her small form squirming a bit under the eyes of all the rest of the hosts and their clients, but the look in her eyes was determined.

"_Gomen_, Fujioka-sempai, but I just can't hold it in any longer!" she nearly shouted, her cheeks and neck blushing furiously. She looked Haruhi directly in the eye for a long moment before continuing in a loud rush, "IS-IT-TRUE-THAT-YOU'RE-DATING-KAORU-SEMPAI-BEHIND-HIKARU-SEMPAI'S-BACK?!"

And then the room was suddenly loud and silent all at once. Reiji was the first to act, jumping up and rushing over to ask Suri to return to her seat. Kasanoda seemed to be in despairing disbelief, turning so pale the girls around him were already trying to comfort his pain. Shiro looked horrified, but his gaze was locked on Kaoru, and the tiniest hint of sympathy seemed to shine behind his large eyes for his _sempai_.

Hikaru was doing his best to keep all questions suddenly bombarding them from getting out of hand--simply waving what he could aside while answering as vaguely as possible to the others. His eyes continuously shot to Kaoru but the younger Hitachiin wasn't looking anywhere in particular. The only think Kaoru could focus on were the words that were spinning rapidly through his head.

_It's too early. This is wrong. This is wrong! It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be so early. I... Haruhi... She... she isn't speaking. She isn't saying anything. This isn't what she wanted. This... this..._

And suddenly Kaoru gasped lightly, as the pieces all fell into place. The fine china in front of him swam in a sudden rush of silent tears. In his lap he was barely aware that he was wringing his napkin with tight, white-knuckled fists. It was so clear, there was nothing left to discuss or understand. All that mattered was one fact--his relationship with Haruhi was over.

_It's over... This is all over._

Obviously, Haruhi wouldn't be able to say yes to such a question. She would have to tell everyone that she was not seeing him. Then, to keep anyone from getting the idea again they would have to stop visiting one another and stop all the dates. Then Haruhi would get used to her old life without him as her boyfriend again and realize she enjoyed the simplicity of that life better. In the end, they never were truly boyfriend and girlfriend--it was still a trial basis. No doubt this was the deciding factor and this trial was at an end.

_It's... really over. But... but I don't--_

And then Haruhi moved. Amid the screams from the girls for a real confirmation and the hosts' pleas for dropping the subject Haruhi stood alone, her eyes shielded by the small amount of bangs that she had. Kaoru felt that it shouldn't have to be Haruhi who did this but like everyone else in the room he was stuck, riveted to the spot as he watched the girl he loved collect herself. In the end, Kaoru realized he wasn't strong enough to help her in her time of need. That realization crushed him a bit but he knew his punishment wouldn't be long in coming. His world seemed to be on the brink of destruction. Haruhi took in a small breath and looked up.

"I'm sorry, but there seems to be some misunderstanding," she said quite clearly, her voice so small and yet so big. "That statement was incorrect, Suri-san."

"Haruhi, you don't have to answer every question asked of you, alright?" Reiji cut in suddenly, giving her a stern look. "You can simply not comment, you know this, right?"

Haruhi nodded but it didn't look like she planned on stopping. Kaoru felt resigned. He knew she never wanted to be his girlfriend. She didn't have those kinds of feelings for him, so it was more convenient for her to end it like this. It hurt him more now than when he had asked Haruhi to go out with Hikaru that night so long ago.

"You see..." Haruhi was now saying, her voice still clear, "Hikaru was never in the dark about this--if anything, he encouraged it."

It was quiet for about seven seconds...

And Kaoru suddenly found himself standing up from his chair, disbelief and wonder etched all over his pale face but no one was paying him any mind. All eyes and ears were on Haruhi, who was now slightly flushed along her cheeks.

"I... I guess Kaoru and I were only a bit unsure of how to go about dating while so many people are fans of the relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru, so we were being secretive."

Kaoru bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle the sudden urge to laugh and cry all at once.

_Haruhi_...

And suddenly her eyes were looking directly into his. There was still that small amount of hesitation, that embarrassed glance to the floor, but the audience didn't matter any more. It was like being in a bubble, in a world made up of only Haruhi and Kaoru.

"I mean to say that... I suppose...," she was still a bit hesitant, and her cheeks were growing redder by the moment, "... w-w-we... we kinda... have... feelings for each other."

Then the room was filled with the characteristic 'EEEEEEEH!?' that fangirls seem to so naturally use in situations like this.

Before he even felt himself moving Kaoru was rushing over to Haruhi, taking her hand and leading her towards the first door he could see. Almost as an afterthought he turned back to the room of girls and said, "I hope you don't mind but I need some private time with my... with Haruhi." And with a wide smile he led her out into a side room, completely ignoring the pandemonium they left behind in the dinning room.

* * *

Even with just one door between them and the dinning room it seemed blissfully quiet away from all the tension and eyes staring down on them. However, there was still a small bit of hesitation. Kaoru looked down at their hands, linked together, and his heart seemed to miss a beat or two. Her hand felt so small in his... but when he looked at her face he wasn't sure what he saw. Haruhi wasn't smiling; she didn't look happy like he was, if anything she was only a bit flushed. She seemed at a loss for words.

"Haruhi?" he questioned softly, a bit worried. Maybe he had imagined it all.

"I'm not quite sure if that was the right thing to say," she began steadily, still not looking quite at him and her voice remaining even. "It may not have been the best thing to do but... I think... I meant it."

"Meant it?"

She seemed to glow a bit but she wasn't angry or all that happy. Just maybe a bit confused.

"About.. you know... maybe having... feelings."

"Maybe?"

Kaoru laughed feeling a little more relaxed as the conversation continued.

"Well, I guess I _do_ have feelings for you, at least," she said as she became a bit more like herself, saying everything so matter-of-factly. "But, I'm just not sure if it's much of a feeling yet. Falling in love--whatever it is boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to do--doesn't just happen, Kaoru."

"I know, I know. But that isn't going to stop me from kissing you right now, is it?"

"Kaor-" but he was true to his word, cutting her off with a deep kiss.

He kissed her slowly, backing her up a bit against the wall behind her and just enjoying the moment. Haruhi hesitatingly reciprocated, her eyes falling shut as she became more relaxed. They had kissed before but it was always instigated by Kaoru and rarely was it fully on the lips; and even when that was the case never was it so deep, so soft or so long as this.

"Oh..." an unexpected sound left her lips as their kiss ended, making Kaoru smile.

Haruhi's hand moved up to her face, the tips of her fingers touching her lips in a surprised way. It seemed she had startled herself. Kaoru leaned in and touched his forehead to hers, his smile widening.

"My sweet Haruhi, am I to take this as a sign that we can officially be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Haruhi's answer was a soft smile of her own.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes**: Overall, this chapter was a lot different than I first conceived it well over a year ago. Not that it's bad but I think I planned on a little more fluff at the end, if that seems possible at all. laughs I hope you enjoyed what I had here, nevertheless. I like how it turned out.

Poor Reiji. It seems he's just not as astute as Kyouya when it comes to a lot of things regarding the older club member. Still, at least he noticed something was off. Don't you think Kyouya truly cares for the other members too? I don't read ahead of what gets published in the U.S. but I can see that there is love in Kyouya--just subtle, cleverly concealed love, but love nonetheless.

If you were wondering about what Kaoru mean when he wanted to be comfortable but not too comfortable with Haruhi, I mean to say he doesn't want her to feel comfortable around him like she would feel for a brother. He wants them to have a little strain, like any healthy boy-girl relationship--but just enough to keep them from completely losing sight of a possible passionate romance in the future. ... sorry if that didn't make sense.

Ah, the long-awaited dinner party I have been hinting at since the Prologue of this chapter.. or maybe just as far as chapter 1, but who cares? It finally came to pass! Whee! Kaoru did his president's work (he was quite put out about it too) and there was finally another small twincest moment, though I guess it was a little OOC for them to do it without a crowd. I just felt like the story hadn't had one in so long a time, I couldn't resist. And the moment called for it, ne?

I thought the dinner itself needed to be classy, so I went with suits rather than costumes. Very prom nightish. Still, I regret not having much involvement of the other hosts in this chapter--it was mainly Kaoru and Haruhi. But I suppose the main characters needed their spotlight. (By the way, the other hosts will be more prominent in the next chappie.)

And so the secret is revealed. And comes to a pleasant end. Hopefully you all found the conclusion of this chapter satisfying for you fluffy appetites. I hope Haruhi didn't seem too OOC, but she has been thinking a lot on it. She basically made her decision in the last chapter too but didn't feel the need to tell Kaoru too quickly. This just prompted her to finally give an answer. I don't mean to make Haruhi feel cold, but she likes to have her freedom to answer on her own terms in her own time. She isn't saying it now, but she's actually quite relieved to have finally come to a decision. And I suppose that's it for the chapter review.

Once again, I apologize for the wait this chapter put you all through. The summer seems to suck me dry of creative juices and the rest of the time I'm drooling over the video games I don't get to play during the school year. My current gaming obsessions are Persona 3 FES, Prof. Layton and Curious Village, and Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Other things that have kept me busy include but are not necessarily limited to--Final Fantasy VII, VIII, and XII, Tales of Symphonia, Death Note, Ergo Proxy, The Twelve Kingdoms books, Negima and Mushishi. Yes, it's a lot, ne? But I love it all.

As a note, I'm going to be on vacation for the next few weeks. I know, I just got this chapter out and I'm leaving again--but I apologize for being slow. If you want me to contact you by pm or email when the next chappie is up then just pm/email me, kay? I'm slow, but I want to see this story through to the end. Thanks for you support.


	18. House of Cards

**Author**: DreamCager

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I believe in miracles but this one ain't ever gonna happen.

**Problems:** I don't know what Kasanoda's underlings call him. Isn't it 'waka'? I feel like I should know, but all I do know for sure is it isn't 'obocchama,' but basically means the same thing. Sad. Also, OOCness. I know, most of you say I'm not straying from the characterization that's already been laid out for them, but I must always make the pitch. Also, my writing class has taught me so much this semester I feel like my style may change. Not for this chapter, but for later ones I can assure you. I had a lot of bad mistakes that no one (I'm sure you were trying to be polite) pointed out, and I'm too lazy to fix them right now, but I'll address them in later chapters. No fear.

**Notes**: This is late. Late. Late-late. For real, it's LATE. Sorry, my excuse is in the ending notes, so please consider that after reading. So, anyway, leave a review. A small one, or a big one, but I like good reviews. You know what I mean.

**The Broken Path**

**Chapter 16**

**House of Cards**

_~ " I sense there's something in the wind ~_

_~ "That feels like tragedy is at hand..." ~_

~ The Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack, _Sally's Song_

Together. They wanted to be together. At first, they wanted to be together just the two of them. Then they wanted to be together with just the five of them. Then, they weren't sure who they wanted to be together with--but they never wanted to lose that feeling. No matter who, they still wanted to be together. Together meant never separating. Together meant never apart. Together was oxygen and water--the only sentiment that the twins totally and wholeheartedly agreed with.

Anything less was unbearable.

* * *

Waves--it began like waves and rippled along the crowded hall. The girls were still chatting up a storm when Haruhi and Kaoru returned to the ballroom, announcing that they were now officially a couple. Haruhi wasn't blushing anymore, but she stood quietly, almost aloof to everyone else's excitement. However, deep down, she felt embarrassed by it. Embarrassed, but also secretly elated along with other feelings that were so foreign to her she could not recognize them... not that she would ever own up to such a thing. Kaoru was quite calm as well, but his agreeableness towards the situation was obvious in the way his eyes shone when he regarded Haruhi. Indeed, his gladness shone in a way that it made all eyes center on him, though Haruhi was on display just next to him.

"I would just like to make plain," Kaoru began, once he had at least a small portion of their clients' attention, "that mine and Haruhi's relationship will not in any way alter the current situation of hosts. Haruhi will continue to serve alone and I will remain with Hikaru. I believe we are all too set in our ways now, with less than two semesters before graduation, and we do not wish to cut any of your dear dreams short."

"Yes," Haruhi piped up suddenly, her serious voice commanding more attention than even the current president's. "We both believe it to be for the best to leave all as is. So please, let us finish tonight together as the same hosts you've always known."

She smiled at everyone and melted a few hearts.

"Every moment spent with you is precious to us, your hosts of Ouran High School."

The girls, touched by the sincerity and gentleness they saw in Haruhi's eyes, all let out sighs of relief and awe, though a few seemed a little saddened this new development wouldn't be added to the hosts' regular repertoire. Still, the overall acceptance won out in the end.

Kaoru's heart felt light even as he parted ways with his beloved and made back towards Hikaru, who grinned at his twin's obvious rapture, and oddly there was not the slightest bit of jealousy or chagrin in the older twin's face. Everything seemed so much more pleasant. Life was good. So why shouldn't Kaoru be happy? Haruhi had agreed, Hikaru approved, and the clients had been appeased and delighted by the events--what could be better? Kaoru should have been asking, what was still going wrong?

In the corner of the room, Shiro struck a sour note.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

This week's fifth untouched bowl of miso soup nearly went flying as Tetsuya jumped while clearing his young master's breakfast tray and a sudden scream filled the air. After more than two years of service one would think Tetsuya would be used to the other young man's strange habit of crying out when he was troubled, but recently he had been so good about controlling himself that Tetsuya once again found it alarming, even though all the signs were commonplace. Kasanoda Ritsu hadn't been going to school for days now, he had barely touched his breakfast, or any other food for that matter, since he had stopped going to class, and now he was crying out in anguish. Something was bothering the Kasanoda heir.

"_W-waka_...?" Tetsuya questioned as he opened the sliding door silently, half-hoping his master wouldn't notice him... even if he knew Ritsu's true nature to be nothing more than a gentle if scary teddy bear. He needn't have worried--when in a panic, Kasanoda Ritsu never noticed anything.

Tetsuya could barely make out his young master's form huddled in a dark corner of his room. He was unable to see, but he could easily imagine what it would look like--the young Kasanoda with his head clutched in his hands, his face slightly flushed and scarier-looking than normal as he muttered something completely incomprehensible to no one in particular. If he strained his ears, the young servant could make out the troubled mutterings.

"But I was so sure... it's affection from another guy...." The breaks in his speech could have been moments of thought but the words still didn't seem to fit. "So what if they're going out... I still can't... It's wrong... But... how... Maybe, the rosemary was... or too hot, but still... "

Tetsuya was about to give up on his master's ranting when something everyone knew to be a great emotion strain on Ritsu reached his ear. The word _Fujioka_.

_Fujioka Haruhi?_ thought the concerned servant, moving away from the door and closing it slowly, sadness also apparent on his face. _Why doesn't _waka_ come to us about his problems concerning Fujioka? He knows we all would like to help but..._

Tetsuya forced his thoughts to stop there. He knew it was his master's prerogative to come to his underlings about his feelings, and he often did now, but all things concerning Haruhi were always kept inside despite all their willingness to help.

It's not that Kasanoda Ritsu did not trust his underlings, though maybe his real problem was he remained in the dark as to how to confide in them. Nonetheless, Tetsuya was not wrong in thinking Ritsu would never have gone to them concerning Haruhi. There was only one person he would go to, but it wasn't either one of the two people he _should_ be going to.

* * *

When the red-haired senior opened the door to the third music room and peeked in it wasn't a surprise that all present club members made a beeline for the door; all except for the cold Shiro. He remained at his piano straightening his music. Never very good with the mismatched crowd of hosts hovering so near to him, the yakuza heir was at a loss for words through much of the interrogation.

"Where have you been, Kasanoda-sempai! The customers have missed you!"

"Bossa Nova-kun, what were you thinking?"

"W...well...," word failed the shy senior and his resolve, whatever may have been there to begin with, now cracked and faltered all the more.

"You all bully Casanova-kun too much. _Daijoubu_, Casanova-kun?"

"Don't go easy on him, Haruhi! Do you know what trouble you caused us?"

"_Ma ma_, Hikaru. Let's at least let him have some air."

"_Datte_..."

"_Ano_..." He tried at least once more for their attention.

"Don't be so stubborn, Hikaru."

"But I sort of agree with him."

"Reiji..."

"Not to be cruel, but _Onii-chan_ has strictly specified that any member who fails to report in for hosting must be made to pay the penalty."

"_Ma_... _mina_..." It seemed like his voice was shrinking.

"Well... I guess I can allow that."

"Kaoru!"

"Don't be mad, Haruhi! I like penalty games."

"I-I-I... I just..."

A sudden, breaking sound shocked them all into attention, their heads turning as one to look behind them to the lone boy who stood near his piano, his hands pressed haphazardly upon the range of keys. Shiro still didn't look their way, but his voice rang out clear in the abrupt silence following his disturbance.

"Just let him have his say, all right?" The boy, his face turned, but his profile signaling him to be rather annoyed, sighed. "You don't even give the guy a chance to breathe. Quit smothering him!"

Almost guiltily, the hosts all turned to their red-haired friend and regarded him intently, allowing him the chance to say his piece. Even Hikaru had the decency to look tolerant while still pissed. Glad for their attention, but also still very shy, Kasanoda's cheeks clung to the pinkish hue they seemed to inevitably wear whenever he spoke. Calming himself, he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Um, well, that is... Fuji--I mean, Kaoru, I...." and words failed him completely, his mouth remaining open while a lot of nothing filled the air.

"Oooh... I see," both Hitachiins sang out when realization hit. Honestly, they were a bit stricken to figure it out so late.

"Hmm, what is it?" asked Haruhi, innocent as ever.

"Oh, boy," muttered Reiji in a soft tone, removing his glasses and covering his face with his free hand. "This is not going to be pretty."

"What's not?"

"Haruhi!" Kasanoda seemed to have recovered a bit and now, with what little strength he had, was doing his best not to get his heart ripped into shreds again. "Haruhi, I know this is a horrible thing for a friend to do..."

He looked up at the hovering twins, and in their eyes he found some anger and some pity, as well as a good dose of fear from Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I need to apologize to you, too, because I wish to ask you both... please..." his wild eyes darted to Haruhi and back to the Hitachiins before back down to Haruhi again, then he bowed swiftly, bending low at the waist.

"Please, reconsider!"

And the world stood still for about 15 seconds...

"Eh?" Haruhi was the first to make a sound.

She cocked her head to the side, her large eyes even bigger as she failed to comprehend the situation. Before them all, the bowed form of Kasanoda began to shake slightly.

"You know, Fujioka-sempai," sighed Reiji, replacing his glasses and frowning, "you sure are dense... for someone so intelligent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruhi asked just as perplexed as ever.

"It means that you've never been able to tell when someone has had a crush on you," was her kouhai's blunt answer.

"Eh...?"

Reiji, Hikaru, and Kaoru all nearly fell over in shock. Trembling, the Hitachiin twins had to look away, whether out of pity or something else was still uncertain. Kasanoda's still-bent frame seemed to stiffen even more. Reiji sighed.

"Fujioka-sempai, what Kasanoda-sempai has been trying to get across to you for a long time is that he cares. To make it very plain and simple for you--he likes you."

"Ah--" A hand came up to Haruhi's mouth and her attention snapped back to her bowing friend quicker than a flash.

Offering her own bow, Haruhi flushed and apologized. "I-I'm sorry!"

Kasanoda looked up after a long moment, but was greeted with only the sight of Haruhi's bowed head. Eyes darkening, he stood up rigidly and shuffled towards the dressing room. When Reiji began to call out to him, the older boy, his voice deeper than normal, cut him off mid-sentence.

"I need a moment alone."

* * *

The sound of the door closing seemed to last an eternity. Finally, Haruhi lifted her head up, straightening slowly. She remained facing the music room's entrance so Hikaru and Reiji took this as a sign that she needed some alone time as well. Kaoru remained where he was at her side.

"I had no idea," Haruhi said at length, her voice shallow.

"I feel like I've watched this scene play out before," Kaoru chuckled hesitantly, feeling cold all over.

To his surprise, Haruhi turned to him and clutched the front of his vest. She didn't hug him, cling to him, or sob. She merely crushed the fabric in his hands, allowing her knuckles to go white. It was the most emotion she could show at a time like this. Even when she looked up into his eyes, Kaoru could not detect a single tear or any wetness in her large, chocolate irises. Only an overwhelming pity and pain.

"It's not the same as before, though. It's not the same."

"No," Kaoru agreed, placing his hands over Haruhi's, coveting some comfort from them. "It's not the same at all."

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes:** Deepest and most profound apologies to you all for the long wait. I'm not apologizing because it took me so long to write--this chapter was not very long to write at all--but for the extended period of time where I continued to think I needed to add MORE to this chapter, scrapping and raking over my brain to find a way to keep it going. I swear, this whole chapter was done to this point over three months ago, but I was so sure it was missing something. Sorry for not seeing the light. This chapter ends sadly, but please don't be too sad or depressed. I plan on making lots of smiles!

It's been so long... I don't know where to begin with notes..... Blargh, well, maybe I'll skip them. You can ask me questions in reviews if you have any, but I may be a little bit getting back to you. I'm not in good, emotional shape to work with this.

I did get volume 11, by the way, so this story is pretty much obsolete, but I'll keep writing it. Just... very slowly.... no, hopefully not slowly. I will say this: I always knew Kaoru had the most balls of all the hosts. Tee-hee, that sounds funny coming from me, but it's pretty much true. I don't think I've been wrong with my portrayal of Kaoru as far as the circumstances surrounding him in my story, but Hatori's was definitely authentic. It's just... if Hikaru hadn't made that 'adoption' joke.... but yeah, that's not important.

Anyway, please r 'n r, as they say. I'm pretty tired, I think my writer's brain is rusted and dull from not writing in this story for so long. It's becoming hard to write period. But I don't want to give up--that's just not me. Signing off for now, D.C.


End file.
